Meant To Be?
by Sophia893
Summary: Having been missing for almost a decade, Lilianna Fray doesn't realise her significance to the shadow world. But then again who does? People remember her but people don't know who she truly is. After being separated from her parabatai for almost a decade, will they recognise each other or will he care too much for her sister to watch out for her? Or will he realise it too late?
1. Disclaimer

**Hi Guys!**

 **I don't own the Shadowhunters. That belongs to whoever created the TV Show.**

 **The Mortal Instruments Plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **The Characters belong to her too...**

 **However, Lily belongs to me and so do the other plot changes!**

 **Other than that... Enjoy!**


	2. One Door Closes…

**Lily's POV**

As I walked down the streets of New York, I felt as if there was aching in the air. I was heading towards Juilliard for my music audition.

I took a deep breath as I entered the school. I didn't even get time to look around, at the school that I _may_ be going to next year. Fingers crossed.

I waited backstage for my name to be called out.

"Lilianna Fray!"

"Deep breath Lily. Calm down. You can do this." I murmured to myself softly.

I walked on stage and sat on the piano bench.

"Ready when you are miss..."

I took a deep breath and began... watch?v=pn9reHTq3jA

They clapped and stood up.

One of the judges, a woman, commented, "That was a very good piece, well done. You have exceeded our expectations but is the piano the only instrument you can play?"

I paused, a bit perplexed, "No, mam, I can play several other instruments such as the violin and cello. Why do you ask?"

An old man chuckled, "Oohhh, a cello, play us a piece dear. Rick. Bring out the cello."

Another man came out from behind the curtain and gave me a cello. I sat on a chair that they set out for me and I placed it between my legs.

The last judge, a young woman who actually looked the strictest out of all three, commanded, "If you want to get into our school, you must be prepared at all times. So play us the best tune you have and then we'll decide right now on whether you got in..."

I paused, trying to think of the most impressive tune that I could play.

Nothing.

I hate being under pressure.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do anything you want if you just have faith. Have a little faith sweetheart..."_ A voice whispered to me.

That always happened.

Whenever I was stressed or something that voice of a small boy would encourage me. I knew that voice but I didn't know who it was!

I looked above and I thought of the perfect piece... watch?v=zXinIav-BeU

I looked up, stunned. So were the judges. One by one, the they stood up, the strict lady standing up last. They stared at me with an unknown emotion and then...

They clapped.

Rick, came back over and took the cello from whilst murmuring a quick _Well Done!_

I bowed and smiled in relief. I did it. I actually did it!

They talked together for a while before the strict lady came forward.

"Well done," she paused. Tension built up again. "...and congratulations." She smiled as she passed me a letter with a _Congratulations_ stamped onto the back.

I didn't know what to do. I was shocked. The only thing I could of doing was hugging the lady whilst chanting, _Thank You. Thank You. Thank You_ over and over again. The ran down the stage and hugged the there two judges before fleeing the room. I turned around before I exited the door and said thank you one last time before leaving the school and heading towards Java Jones.

* * *

"Hey Clary." I shouted as we met up in front of the café.

"Hey Lils!" My sister shouted back and hugged me lightly.

"So..." We both started. We stopped and stared at each other.

"Did you get in?" We both quickly asked at the same time.

"YES!" We both spoke at once. We paused again and smiled at each other. We squealed and hugged each other. "Congratulations" "Well Done" We exchanged.

We headed towards the café door before we paused and looked at each other.

"Sad face?" We questioned each other. We both nodded as a smirk rose onto my face.

As soon as I entered Java Jones, I wiped the smirk off my face and put on my I-feel-like-I'm-gonna-cry face.

We headed towards Simon and once he took one glance at us he fires off saying, "Give me the professors names and I will end them!" He directed at Clary before he turned to me saying "Who watched over your audition? Give me their names and I'll end their careers..."

He trailed off as I looked at him in confusion whilst Clary looked at him in astonishment.

He carried on by saying, "...You know. With a scathing email to the Dean!"

Clary cut him off, saying "Don't bother" as we both sat down and adjusted our positions so we were comfortable. Once that happened, we threw down our letters to the table in front of us.

It wasn't long before he saw the giant **CONGRATULATIONS!** At the top of each letter.

"What?!" He said incredulously. He put the letters down and looked at us, suppressing a smile. My smirk returned to my face as Clary smiled.

"Sad face?" He questioned us. "Really?"

Clary and I couldn't help it so we started giggling to each other.

"Well played. Well played" he congratulated us before giving each of a fist bump.

I turned towards my sister before giving her a hug again and congratulating her once more.

"Thank you." Clary started off, "You know it's weird. They kinda liked my assigned work but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel."

This time it was Simon and I who spoke in unison, "Your welcome". We then turned towards each other asking at the same time, "I helped her more."

I argued, "No, I did, without my plot, there wouldn't be a graphic novel."

He countered that, "Well, without me snooping through your stuff and realising how much of a talented writer you are and suggesting to make the novel, the idea would have never come true!" He finished off proudly.

Clary and I looked at him incredulously. Me, with my eyebrow raised whilst Clary shook her head at Simon idiotic tendencies. He realised what we were trying to convey and moved on.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest eighteenth birthday I - I mean we have ever had!" Clary cheered. She stopped half way though her sentence as she remembered me.

Simon continued where she left off saying, "Which is why we are celebrating tonight." I looked at him with my head tilted to the side in a questioning manner. He saw my look and answered my silent question as one of the waitresses gave us our order, "Yes. With Maureen after our show."

"Absolutely" I said as I grinned as the plan for tonight began to form. I took my coffee with a thank you to the waitress and started sipping it contently.

"So..." Clary trailed off as Simon looked up from his own coffee, "What's the deal with you and Maureen?" she questioned with a smirk.

I looked up at Simon, waiting for his response.

"What deal? No Deal!" Simon replied.

 _Uh oh! Simon better tell her how he feels about her or he's gonna lose her soon..._

"We sing together" Simon concluded.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" Clary quickly countered.

"What? No. Wha- No!" He finished off.

I sat there silently, watching their conversation quietly. I shook my head at their stupidity...

"Simon. How can someone as smart and perceptive as you, not realise that the person sitting right in front of you is in love you?" She questioned wisely.

I snorted into my coffee which cause it spill on my hand, leaving a slight burn. They both turned towards me in concern but I waved them off.

 _Clary. You are so oblivious..._ I thought to myself as I tuned them out to try and rectify my situation. I grabbed some tissues and tried to wipe up the spilled coffee.

I tuned back into the conversation as we cheered our achievement again.

We soon left, to get back home to mom.

* * *

Clary and I quickly arrived back at home. We entered the store and saw Dot, mom's shop assistant. I don't know what it was but Dot always felt weird. Like she could do something. I liked her and everything it just that there was always this slight feeling that was trying to warn me about her...

"Hey Dot" Clary and I said as we walked in to see her doing another tarot card reading.

"Hey" she smiled as she replied to us.

I turned to her and gave her my signature eyebrow raise and smirk, "How's the future looking?"

She smiled at us before replying, "Not as good as either of yours..." she trailed off as we came to the conclusion.

"...And by the tarot cards you mean Simon's Twitter account" Clary replied coyly.

She broke down in embarrassment, "Okay. I follow him." she admitted as she told us how difficult it was to tell the future with the cards. She then paused and smiled at us.

"But... I do see birthday presents in your future" she said as she bent down to retrieve to different bags.

We opened them. Clary retrieved a lacy black top whilst I got a lacy white dress with a matching leather jacket. It was beautiful...

"Okay. You may want to keep that on the DL cos your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out. Especially over you little Lily. You're the baby in the family. If she sees you in that dress, she never gonna let you leave."

I nodded my head in agreement as I continued staring at the dress. Clary and Dot carried on their conversation until I interrupted by thanking Dot just like I did the judges at my audition. Clary soon joined in as well.

Dot sighed which caught our attention. "You okay?" Clary questioned. She hesitated before replying, "Yeah. Yeah. Happy Birthday" before she hugged us again.

We took our gifts and went upstairs to see mom.

* * *

I rushed ahead of Clary and yelled, "MOM!" as soon as I saw her.

"You did it! Yay!" she squealed as I jumped on her like a child.

We stayed like that, me wrapped around her like a child, for a while until Clary came in.

She laughed at the sight we made and said, "You know you _are_ eighteen now Lil. You aren't a kid anymore..." She trailed off before smirking, "If I didn't know how much you loved me mom, I would think you favoured Lily over me..."

I blushed at getting caught acting like a child before smiling as mom congratulated Clary.

"Happy Birthday" she cooed softly as she gave us a rectangular box each.

We all sat on the couch as we opened our gifts. Inside was a "stele" as mom called it. It was gold with a red gem at the bottom and red markings on the body. Clary's was all pure silver with a white gem. I had seen this before. I know it. But where?

I gazed at it in confusion as Clary questioned mom on what is was.

"...it's a family heirloom" this made me look up is surprise as I questioned, "we Frays have heirlooms?"

Mom looked between before settling on me with a conflicted gaze, "a few..."

Mom went to talk to us about something before Simon interrupted our talk. Clary told me to get ready so I quickly hugged mom and went to get changed. If you're wondering why I followed her orders and not argued with her against mom, it's because she's the elder sister. She may be the elder sister but I'm the protector between the two of us, even though she is the most over-protective...

I got changed into the dress and leather jacket that Dot gave me. I zipped the jacket up to hide the dress a bit. I matched the ensemble with a pair of ankle boots which had 'a bit' of a high heel. I then grabbed the stele that mom gave me and put it in my jacket pocket. I completed the look with a ruby red necklace that I always wore. Mom gave it to me when I was eight years old. She said that I needed it due to what happened recently. I don't exactly remember what happened to scare her into giving me this necklace but it's pretty so I took it anyway. It is also a **Family heirloom.**

It looks like I'm getting lots of them...

I stared in the mirror in confusion. The black get up reminded me of something. But what was it? I was interrupted from my thoughts as Clary barged into my room. She gazed at my choice of outfit in approval before dragging me out of my room and towards the front door.

I caught a glimpse of Luke before Simon threw me over his shoulder to run out of the door.

I shouted before I left, "Bye Luke, bye mom. See you later. Love you!"

* * *

As Maureen, Simon and Clary talked about mom's suspicious behaviour, I was sat beside them writing in my journal. I was continuing the graphic novel that we started. The beat of the club beside us helped me focus and gave me inspiration.

We soon left the comfort of the van roof and went to Maureen and Simon's gig.

 _"Do you wanna live forever young..."_ They trailed off as Clary looked at the stage in awe, Simon stared at _Clary_ in awe whilst Maureen stared at Simon in awe.

I just looked at them all and grumbled out, "Idjits" and let out a smirk before continuing writing in my journal.

We cheered as they finished.

We soon left the joint and went outside. I ignored them once again as they talked about something. I was writing another bit of the novel in my head whilst Clary painted the new name of the band.

I jolted out of my reverie as a woman in a pink dress and black hair walked into me.

I turned around and glared at her, she glared back, "Excuse me. But you could have apologised!" I said to her. She continued glaring before she sighed and seemed to soften.

"I'm sorry. Would you like a drink?" I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know her and she's inviting me for a drink? Why not I guess... It's not like she's evil.

"Sure..." I agreed.

As I went to go with her, she stopped me. "You're gonna have to unzip that jacket sweetheart or they aren't gonna let you in."

I did as she said and unzipped my jacket as I grabbed my fake ID. "Let's go" she impatiently said before taking my arm and dragging me into the club.


	3. …Another One Opens!

**Lily POV**

I followed the girl into the club but as soon as we got in, I lost her in the crowd. I scoured the crowd, hoping to find her.

Just as I found the bright pink dress, I heard a shout from behind me, "Jace!" but I chose to ignore it and followed the girl.

She led me to the bar and quickly bought me a drink before dragging me off to somewhere. _Where are we going?_

"Jace. She's got a mundane..." I heard that voice shout again.

I almost stopped. _Mundane?_ I know that word from somewhere... I shook that thought from my head as I remembered that Clary used that word earlier.

She walked ahead of me and talked to these two men before taking my hand and leading me to a room that had two body guards. It had curtains near its entrance.

She turned towards me, "Drink up..." she cooed as she stared at me intensely.

Why would she care about what I drink? Should I drink it? She could have slipped something inside! Then again she may just be looking at me to see if I would waste her money, I mean, she did buy me the drink...

I felt rather than heard the curtain shut behind me as I lifted the drink to my mouth, "Cheers!" I softly murmured. I tipped my head back and watched as the liquid slowly fell...

A voice stopped me.

"Izzy..." a boy ordered.

I watched in curiosity as a girl wearing a trench coat, stood up onto a little step-up and removed her coat and platinum wig. She danced to the tune of the beat of the song as several men drew closer to her. She caught everyo- wait! Did that man's eyes just glow blue?

The girl who brought me to the club caught my attention as she glared at me and indicated for me to drink up. I went to drink when a boy stood up behind her.

He murmured in her ear as I saw a glimpse of a familiar red head from the corner of my eye. She turned away from me, leaving me to the company of my drink.

Drink it. _Drink it._ **Drink IT!** A voice coerced me into finally lifting the drink to my lips. As the first drop touched my tongue, a scream made me drop the drink in shock.

 **"WATCH OUT!"**

I spun around and saw it was my sister. What is she doing here? When did all these men get in here? Have I been drugged? My last thought worried me as I watched my sister rush at the blonde boy and the girl who bought me this weird tasting drink.

Clary pushed the girl to the couch and I rushed to my sister's side as the blonde guy glared at her, "Whoa!" I placated him as I raised my hands. I turned away from him and faced my sister as he murmured, "Another one?"

As I looked over Clary's shoulder, the girl changed her form so her mouth no longer looked like a- well- human mouth... Instinct took over and I tackled Clary to the ground, far away from that _thing._

I watched as the blonde guy slashed the girl into dust and the dancing girl, Izzy, flicked her wrist causing her bracelet to transform into a snake-looking whip. She took down several men as the blonde guy held a hand towards us, silently asking whether we were hurt.

Out of nowhere one of the men punched him, making him drop his sword on to the couch, causing it to stop its ethereal glow. I picked up the handle of what was once a sword and it turned back into its glowing sword form.

Instinct once again took over as I flipped the sword in the air before stabbing the man that punched the blonde dude - I really need to learn his name... Another man came towards me and I dodged his attempts to grab hold of me. I cartwheeled away from him and backflipped over another man who ran at me. As they both came towards me, I stabbed the one who came the closest to me before back flipping over the other guy and slicing his back as I landed in a crouch.

They both turned into golden dust.

I stood up from my stance and noticed there was another guy behind the blonde dude and my sister. I shouted, "Clary catch! Twelve o'clock!" to shake her out of her reverie and threw the glowing sword at her. It stopped glowing midair but once she caught it, it glowed again. She did as told and spun around, only to come into contact with another man. She gasped in shock as she killed the man.

Another boy, one who looked similar to the girl showed up with another one of the swords and helped take down the rest of the men. Fatigue and confusion washed over me.

 _How did I do that?_

I didn't have any time to think because Clary grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room before I could do anything else. On our way to the exit, we crashed into a man.

I knew him.

This was all familiar to me but why?

The name came to me as we left him on the dance floor. I murmured his name, " _Magnus"_ causing him to stare at me in shock. It was only fleeting since Clary pulled us away from him and we got into a cab before I could even ask another question...

* * *

"...And then these creepy tentacles seem to come out of the body builders face and the guy just - just vaporised." She paused panting, "I mean I was drugged right?"

Clary questioned our mom as I sat next mom on the couch, hugging the life out of her...

Mom ignored her question and chose to befuddle us even more, "What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?"

She too ignored the question directed at her and said, "Who cares mom? Okay... Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy and I'm pretty our little baby killed three..."

I whimpered at the reminder that I killed someone without even knowing how I did it in the first place and hugged mom even tighter. She put her arm around me and hugged me tight and continued, "Clary" she paused and let go of me to reach into her pocket. She pulled out her stele and said, "Did they look like this?" She waved her stele over her forearm and a mark appeared.

I got up from mom side and joined Clary as we looked at her in shock.

Mom walked towards us, "Everything you saw tonight, has a meaning and a explanation and I have dreaded having this conversation with the two of you since you were little."

I shook my head in confusion. Images flooded my head but they were too fast to comprehend. I lost track of the conversation and only drifted back in when Dot came running in.

"Jocelyn! Look out the window! Magnus called to warn us."

Magnus. There's that name again!

"Dot it's time..." Mom spoke ominously as she grabbed stuff from around the room. She started warning us and telling us to go away for a while. _Where else can we go? I don't understand what's_ _going on…_

She yanked Clary around and put a necklace around her neck. She told her something but I couldn't hear what she said. It was as if my hearing was turned off.

Once she finished with Clary she grabbed me and pulled me to a corner, my hearing turned back on as she said, "Keep this safe, it's safest with you. Do not tell anyone you have it. Do you understand? Not even your sister!" I was confused as she gave me the tarot cord with the ace of cups. "Keep it hidden. Promise me." She shook me impatiently. "Yes mom." I nodded and I put the card into the inner pocket of my leather jacket. She grabbed her stele and pulled my jacket so she could see the pocket.

"Watch me," she ordered, "Remember this" and she drew another rune on my jacket. I mentally copied her actions so I would remember it... "Now you try it..." she said, I pulled my stele out and copied her. "Unzip the pocket" she said, I went to do so but it was locked.

I looked at mom with a question in my eyes and she quickly said, "It's a locking rune. Only you can open and close that pocket now. Do as I say Lily. Be safe. Protect Clary." She gave me one of those sword hilts and put that in remaining pocket of my jacket and she placed a ring on my finger. "Rub the gem on the ring and it will turn into a bow. Just pull the string and an arrow will appear. Use it well, it's one of a kind." She smiled shakily, "Just like you... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You were meant for great things and now you can do them..." She hugged me half-way through speaking and tears slowly dripped from her eyes.

I stared at the rune for a while until mom commanded, "Dot. Open it."

Dot raised her hand and a blue mist like thing flowed from it.

Mom dragged Clary and I in front of the purple glowing thing which had formed in between two of the wall panels whilst saying, "Everything I've done. Every mistake I've made was because I love you two more than words."

Suddenly, it felt as if there was a strong wind in the apartment. I felt something drag me into the purple thing and then here I was.

At the police station.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhhh!_ My sister screamed as she appeared in a purple glow. I knelt beside her.

"Clary? Lily?" Captain Vargas questioned us as she climbed up the stairs.

"Captain Vargas..." Clary said as I helped her up.

"It's two in the morning! What are you two doing here?" she questions us. We did look a bit suspicious didn't we...

Clary stuttered out an "Ummmm..." I quickly took over, knowing how she wasn't the best of liars. "Luke said he would drive us home if he was still here so here we are..." I ended with a shake of my hands, as if I was showing her jazz hands.

She smirked, "He still doesn't trust those cabbies does he?" She paused as Clary nodded her head, "Well he's in the middle of an interview so it may take a while...'

Clary nodded absentmindedly and said, "Cool, we'll wait in the cafeteria then." She quickly held my wrist in an agonisingly tight grip before walking off.

* * *

Waiting for Luke didn't turn out as good as we expected it. We didn't even get to talk to him. We overheard him talking about how he has never cared for us... This set Clary off and she ran off. Since she still had my wrist in her grip, she dragged me off with her.

She made us run back home. She didn't listen to what I was saying... _"No we can't be here Clary! Mom said we can't be here! Clary!"_

I knew she wasn't gonna listen to me so I went with her. It's better to be together than apart anyway...

We ran and ran until she stopped us.

 _Oh no..._

There was a patch of blood on the floor. We raced each other to get into the house. The whole place was ransacked.

The sight of the damaged room made Clary collapse in a fit of sobs. I was going to join her but I felt as if something was wrong so I kept an eye on our surroundings.

Clary grabbed an axe laying around whilst I kept my hand near my jean pocket, ready to pull out the sword at a moment's notice.

"Stay behind me. I don't want to lose you too..." She commanded. I did as I was told and followed after her in silence.

We looked around the apartment until we saw her...

Dot.

But it didn't feel right. That's not Dot. It doesn't feel right... But Clary didn't feel what I did. She felt safe so she dropped her axe. I kept my hand near my pocket. Something's wrong and I'm not gonna let my guard down especially if mom isn't here...

Clary and that thing talked for a while. I slowly made my way to Clary's side.

I was right though.

It all happened in a blur. One minute that thing was Dot and the next moment it was one of those monsters. I pushed Clary out of the way as it dived at us. I vision suddenly went blurry. I knew I shouldn't have taken that drink from that monster-person-thing! Consequently, that thing got to bite me, but I wasn't deterred. I instantly, pulled out the sword from my pocket and as my hand touched the blade handle, the blade appeared in it's ethereal glow. I stabbed the thing in front of me as another sword joined it. It turned into dust.

I dropped the sword as the world started getting blurry. As I fell, the blonde boy from the club caught me.

Those eyes.

Blue eyes that looked so eerily familiar.

His pink lips moved and they formed the words, "What? No thank you for saving your life?" He said non-plussed.

I missed what he said as my eyes fluttered shut and collapsed in his arms.

The last thing he said that I heard was "Careful! That thi-" and then night night for me...

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare gasping. I jolted upwards but stopped half-way, feeling a presence in front of me.

"Nice instinct. Otherwise you would have hit me..." she complimented me.

When my eyes adjusted to what I was seeing, I saw the girl at the club. Izzy? The one with the platinum blonde hair... Not her hair, a wig.

I looked at her in confusion before stuttering out, "Wait. I do- don't know you..."

"I'm Isabelle." She quickly replied and carried on, "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane..."

There's that word again. It still felt familiar but not from what Clary said the time before. Now that I realised it, it seemed out of context from what I knew the meaning to be. The next thought hit me. Who's Jace and why does his name sound familiar?

I missed her sentence so I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And just wondering, who's Jace?"

My question was replied by a "You really don't know much do you?" and a shriek from the door, **_"Lily!"_**

Clary.

I would recognise that scream anywhere. She barrelled into me, making my world blur a little.

She seemed to have heard what Isabelle said and answered for me, "All we know is that some psychos stole our mother and now you guys took us."

Isabelle shook her head in amusement, "And by taken you mean saved your lives..."

"Mundanes shouldn't even be here..." a voice rumbled as two boys walked into the room. The dark haired boy and the light haired boy from the club.

Great. Now we're having a reunion! All we need are the demons from the club! Wait- demons? Since when did I acknowledge them as demons?

I was still disorientated so Clary continued with the questions, "Where is here exactly?"

But the blonde boy replied to the dark head saying, "She's not a mundane Alec. Neither of them are."

So dark haired boy is named Alec and the dark haired girl is Isabelle. They look alike so they must be siblings. Isabelle was talking about a Jace earlier so the blonde boy finally has a name - Jace.

"How do you know that?" Alec fired back. And Jace quickly argued, "Because the seraph blade lit up when they touched it. And Isabelle can you..." Isabelle got up from my bedside and stood near Alec.

"I'm Jace Wayland," the blonde boy quickly introduced himself. He must know my name since my sister would have introduced us when he saved us at the apartment but it felt impolite to not answer so I said, "I'm-" but was cut off by Jace.

"Lily Fray. Yeah. We know who you are." That shocked me.

Alec then said, "Am I the only one that finds this unusual?" and Jace quickly replied, "You find everything unusual, Alec."

Ouch.

There was a brief bit of awkward silence so I lifted my right arm and said, "I'm getting little creeped out here."

There was another pause and then Isabelle and Jace briefly chuckled, even Alec smirked a tiny bit before continuing as if I never spoke, "I have to report this to the Clave."

Jace had enough and said, "You know what. Dial it down a notch." Isabelle continued the banter saying, "My brother doesn't have a dial." she directed at Jace before turning to Alec, "I love you Alec but you have a switch that's always on." And he replied sarcastically, "I love you too."

I watched them all fondly, as if I had seen this before. It all seemed familiar to me but why? _How?_

Jace cut the banter off by saying, "Hey. You know what. Give me a minute."

Clary sat beside me, gulping every second or so in fear, confusion or something like that...

"...Here's a word you'll never hear me say. Please?"

I looked down as Alec and Isabelle left Clary, Jace and I in the room alone.

Silence filled the room until...

"Your wound. It's healed" Jace abruptly said. I looked down in shock as I said, "How is that even possible?"

Clary continued for me, "So what, she's miraculously healed and all you stunning people have magical powers?" She ended off coyly.

Now usually, I'd be okay with my sister's constant flirting but right now, whilst I'm sat in the middle of them healing from a monster bite, I'd say that isn't the best of times.

They discussed the shadowhunter world whilst I sat in silence pondering what was happening to us.

"All the legends are true" that's what mom said, "we're shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world..."

Clary made her point clear on why we were here. " _Please._ Help me find her!"

"I'm the best chance you've got..." He cockily replied and I instantly said, "You shouldn't be cocky. You can miss a lot of things if you're cocky".

That shocked him into silence.

He stared at me incredulously, so I indignantly said, _"What?"_

He replied, "Nothing. It's just. Someone said that to me a long time ago and she's been missing for a while."

I didn't know what to say so I said, "I'm sorry..."

Clary murmured to herself and maybe to us as Jace and I continued to gaze at each other, "We don't even know you..."

 ** _RING!_**

My phone went off, it was Simon. But Clary grabbed my phone before I could grab it myself.

I shouted at her, "Hey! That's _my_ phone! Get your own!"

She ignored me so I pouted after her. Jace smirked and flicked my lower lip. I playfully bared my teeth at him as if I was an animal. He pretended to lunge at me and I fell back. He accidentally poked my side causing me to squirm. He raised an eyebrow and reach forward to tickle me. I squirm and started to giggle.

Our fun was ruined when Clary ran out of the room whilst screaming "Get off _my_ baby sister!"

I went to run after her when I realised I wasn't wearing my birthday present from Dot.

"Uh Jace. Where are my clothes? Whose shirt is this?"

He smiled. Actually smiled. Not a smirk but a giant smile.

"That shirt is mine. The dress however I had to burn. There was demon blood on it..."

"Burn? What about the jacket. I liked that jacket!"

"It's here." He said as he fetched my jacket from beneath my bed.

"Uh thank you..." as I retrieved my jacket. I felt around and found the card. _Phew!_

"Here's your jewellery" he passed me my ring which I quickly slipped on, "and Isabelle left you these." as he pointed towards the clothes resting on the chair.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him as I saw the outfit laid out for me.

He replied, smirking, "She's very comfortable with her body..."

"Okay... Just don't look." as I quickly got dressed. As soon as I was done, I assessed myself in the mirror.

Jace suddenly appeared behind me and placed my necklace on my neck. "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." **_(Anyone catch the_** ** _reference?)_**

"Thank you." I sincerely replied as I touched the ruby. I moved my head to the side and saw the rune on my neck, "How did that get there?" I asked a bit mad.

He admitted to drawing it so I scolded him before remembering that Clary ran out of the room previously. I stopped the conversation saying, "Clary..." and ran after her.

* * *

Jace ran after me whilst he skilfully waved his blade about and informing me about a shadow he saw behind Simon.

We eventually caught up with Clary, it wasn't that hard - she got lost trying to find the exit...

I listened intently to Jace and Clary's argument and I blushed as Jace lifted up his shirt. He saw my blush and he smirked. _He did that on purpose!_

As we got outside, I caught a glimpse of Simon. That one glimpse was enough for me so I ran down the steps and jumped on him just like I did to mom a whole life time ago.

He saw the outfits we were wearing and debated who he would give his jacket to. He eventually gave it to Clary when he saw that I was at least wearing a jacket. He and Clary talked for a while until a voice cut in-

"Clary and Lily Fairchild!" We all spun around.

Instead of Jace standing there, there were two men. I watched in horror, alongside Clary as Jace snuck up behind the two men. All the while, Simon was looking so confused. It was almost funny. Almost.

Jace and the two men talked as they fought but Jace was being overpowered.

I had to do something!

I stepped away from Clary and Simon and rubbed the gem on my ring, a familiar bow appeared in my hands. As Jace got the upper hand of one of the men, he went to stab him but the other figure snook up behind him. I pulled the string back and released, killing the man just as he was about to stab Jace.

" _JACE!"_ screamed Clary. This confused Simon even more.


	4. We're Off To Find A Warlock…

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to** nightsinshadow.

 **Hope you** **guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

"I need to keep you safe..." Jace was saying to Clary as he grabbed her arm but was sending me a silent message, "I mean you too."

 _Since when have I been able to silently communicate with Jace. A complete stranger?_

"I can get us help!" Simon said earnestly as he grabbed Clary's other arm.

I shook at my head at the mini tug of war game that the boys started and headed back into the church building.

I don't know what happened outside but Jace soon joined me in the confines of the church, Clary and Simon following after him as the former said, "Mundane." And he paused, "We do not have the time!"

I looked ahead of me and saw the shadowhunter institute in all its glory. When I went to walk forward, Simon reached over Jace and grabbed my arm, stopping further movement. He looked at me with a question in his eyes, wondering why I wanted to go further. I didn't answer him, instead I looked beside me, to Jace and nodded my head towards Simon. He sighed and drew a rune onto his arm causing Simon to get even more confused. He then grabbed on to Simon's hand causing Simon to yelp out, "Hey buddy! What's going on? I'm not your type."

As soon as he words left his mouth, I couldn't help but snort in amusement. Because of that, Jace couldn't help but let his lip twitch a bit as well. I knew he wanted to laugh but he has to be the serious shadowhunter otherwise we won't take him seriously! _Yeah right._

"...I don't even... What's go– what's ga..." I don't know what Simon was seeing but I ignored it and carried on walking as Simon asked no one in particular, "Where are we?"

Jace and Clary answered his questions as I looked around in wonder at the strangely familiar sight...

Alec's voice broke me out of the day dreaming, "What's going on? Why is there another mundane in the institute?"

Jace sighed as I stepped up to stand beside him and consequently beside Alec and his murderous gaze, "Circle members followed him to get to Lily and Clary..."

The sound of another familiar term caused me to question aloud, "Circle members?" and then I continued, a bit more confidently, "Circle runes just like the guys that took our mother" as I pointed between Clary and I. Once again getting confused, Simon asks, "What exactly is a circle member? And why are they trying to kill us?"

Jace sighed exasperatedly and he and Alec explained who they were and further details about the circle. I rubbed Jace's arm in comfort when he mentioned his dad's death, the news not surprising me at all. He lent into my touch as we exchanged looks of confusion, me asking myself why it seemed so familiar and Jace... I don't know...

"...Coming?" Jace asked Clary as he grabbed my hand as walked past me. Why did he do that? He doesn't seem to know why either. He looked at our joint hands in confusion again but shrugged and went to carry on walking but when he saw Simon intending to follow us, so he stopped the two of them and argued with hen for a while until Izzy said she'd entertain Simon whilst we were busy. I wonder what they'd do... a tour?

As the argument escalated between the three of them. I couldn't help but giggle, causing Jace, Alec and Izzy to smile, when Simon hit Jace's arm and Simon waving his hand around in pain and when he got flustered... It was adorkably funny...

Jace tugged on my arm again - I didn't even realise that he had my hand still - and we headed off towards the training room.  
Before we left I heard, Jace murmur to Simon, "Hey. Uhhhh... Don't eat the food. Dangerous!" so I tilted my head back along with Jace and let out a laugh as we continued after Clary. It's odd really... that girl sure knows where she's going despite being lost a half hour ago! Oooooo! Maybe she didn't get lost earlier but was actually waiting for Jace to show up... Hmmmm...

"Who is that guy?" Clary asks Jace and he replied, "That's Hodge Starkweather. Our weapons trainer and more importantly for us, a former circle member..."

I ignored the rest of what he said as I watched the fight in front of me intensely. I've seen that fighting stance before... _what's going on with me?..._

When the fight was over, we walked into the training room. He caught sight of Clary and said in awe, _"Jocelyn..."_

He went to turn to Jace but caught sight of me. His eyes almost seemed to glisten with tears as he murmured, "Vivienne? Is that you? No. It can't be! _You're dead..."_

 **(A/N: Vivienne is the one on the left and Lily's on the right.)**

The last comment threw me off... I looked like a dead girl to him?!

The questions seem to shock Jace too as he questioned Hodge, "You mean Alicia's mother?" That name jolted me. It sounded so familiar! But Jace's question wasn't answered since Clary cut him off.

"I'm Clary" she paused a bit hesitantly, also confused with Hodge's ramblings, "...and this is my sister Lilianna" I elbowed her side in annoyance so she continued with a slight wince, "—I meant Lily. This is my sister Lily. And Jocelyn Fray was our mother..."

"Well she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her..." that threw her and I off. Mom changed her name? _Why?_ Maybe it was to hide from that powerful man that she spoke of? "...she was one of my best friends!"

"She's been kidnapped..." I stated and Clary took over the explanations.

I watched in concern as the man – Hodge writhed in pain. I stepped over to him as he almost fell to the floor and helped Jace hold him up. I felt curious as the circle rune glowed a fiery red so I reached up to touch it. When I came into contact with the rune, a white light circled the rune quickly causing me to step back in shock. Hodge stopped moaning in pain as he looked up in surprise.

The pain was gone. Because _I_ touched the rune... _how?_ ** _Why?_**

Jace and Clary finished off the discussion and we all went to leave when Hodge said, "Lily. Stay for a minute. I would like to talk to you about something."

I nodded my head in agreement whilst my sister continued to walk out of the room, giving us a little bit of privacy. Jace on the other hand paused and looked at Hodge waiting for his next comment but Hodge shook his head, "No Jace. This is a private matter. One you don't need to hear."

"I helped save her. I think I have the right of hearing about her well-being" he countered.

I didn't particularly want to be alone with the man who said I looked like his dead friend so I said, "Please Hodge. What you say to me, you can say to him..." Jace have me a grateful nod and turned to Hodge a bit arrogantly, causing me and Hodge to shake our heads in amusement at his arrogance.

"What is your name child?" He started off, so I instantly replied, "Lilianna Vivienne Fray" at the sound of my middle name he looked up from sharpening his weapon. Even Jace looked up from staring at the swords that he was longingly looking at earlier. He gaped in shock causing me to ask, "Why? Is it of importance?"

They both ignored me and Jace asked the next question, "when is your birthday?" so I replied, "a couple of days ago. I share my birthday with my twin sister Clary but she's the the older twin 'for a while', that's what mom said anyway..." I rambled on.

Hodge paused me, "Twin? The two of you are twins?"

I answered him a bit amused, "Yes, we're twins. Well at least that's what the birth certificate says. Fraternal twins..." I paused and then did my signature smirk, "You should have seen it when we were younger! We looked nothing alike! I had blonde hair and she had her red hair. She had green eyes whilst I had blue. The only thing we had in common was that we both had clear, really pale skin. Even our heights were different, I have always been slightly shorter that her so I always wore heels. It always just came easily to me..." I trailed off when I realised that they weren't paying attention to me but were whispering to each other...

I heard whispers of _'Blonde hair... blue eyes.' 'Pale skin... short' 'Just like her... 'could it be?'_

By the end of their discussion they looked even more conflicted than they were when we started.

Jace shook himself and pulled me out of the room as I shouted a hurried, "Bye Hodge. Nice meeting you" over my shoulder before turning to Jace and saying, "what was that about?" but he continued to ignore me as Clary started walking with us.

Clary was pacing at the entrance of the training room. When she saw us coming out, she looked up with tears in her eyes. She then ran off again. Due to her constant running and the constant headaches, I decided to stay out of this one and explore the institute...

* * *

I walked around the corner and crashed into a speeding figure.

 **"** ** _Ahhhh!"_**

Before I could fall on to the floor, strong hands grabbed my waist and caught me. I stared into the persons eyes. Alec.

We stared at each other for a while until he seemed to wake up from his thoughts. He coughed and pulled me up to stand straight.

We avoided looking at each other until I found it too awkward so I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

I spun around, head tilted, with questions in my eyes.

What he said surprised me, "You aren't a mundane..."

Here he was. The guy who was adamant that Clary and I weren't shadowhunters, telling me I wasn't mundane.

"What makes you say that?" I countered, surprise in my tone and facial expression.

"Because I saw you fight at the club. No mundane would fight the way you did... you're different. You're a shadowhunter. You **_are_** one of us... The question is how did you learn to fight that way?"

I was baffled. I didn't realise the truth until he pointed it out to me. How _did_ I do all that stuff? I fought like one of them but Clary didn't.

I thought back to my childhood, hoping for a clue to show up. But...

Nothing.

Where were my memories of before I was nine? What happened? What _is_ going on?

"I don't know... you are a curious girl..."

" _What?!"_

"You were talking out loud..." he shrugged nonchalantly. "If you really can't remember anything from before you were nine then someone must have taken your memories."

I stared at him incredulously and he just nodded his head to show he was speaking the truth.

"Come on. I'll go tell the others about the change in situation. I'll take you to Izzy's room cause you're gonna need to change."

I looked at him affronted. He saw my look and backed up a bit... "I don't mean to offend you but you need new gear so... let's go!" He went to walk off but stopped and looked at me, "You aren't that bad you know... you remind me of a friend I had when I was little. Her name was Alicia..." he trailed off.

I paused hoping he'd elaborate but just like Jace, he closed the topic and moved on.

* * *

 **"** Is this the least revealing thing you have?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"What?" Izzy chucked, "It covers all the naughty bits..." she sighed "...a little too much in my opinion."

Clary asked where Simon was and Izzy joked around causing Clary to tense up. As this went on, Izzy threw me a new set of clothes and I started getting changed. All the while, my elder sister started questioning Izzy about her relationship with Jace as I listened in quietly.

"...Don't worry in every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was twelve. We trained together. Trained to fight side by side. The three of us and Alicia..." she ended in a whisper as I came out of her bathroom and went to stand in front of the mirror.

They continued to talk about Clary's fears as I made sure the tarot card was still in my pocket. Check. Good.

"...This is who you are" Izzy finished and Clary replied, "Not exactly feeling that..."

Izzy then turned to me saying, "And you. If you're scared, then the world will come crumbling down. You are a natural shadowhunter! If anyone can survive this world, it's gonna be you!"

"Kay. But now we just have to find Dot." Clary began.

"...and track down and kill the most dangerous..." Izzy continued.

"...rogue shadowhunter in history before he kills us all!" I finished off with a smirk.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk don't you," Clary said amused.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said as I headed towards the door but Izzy's words stopped me.

"Oh! Simon is kinda nerd hot!" I couldn't help but laugh as I left the room with Izzy. Clary followed us slowly, probably dreading spending more time with us...

* * *

I was standing with Izzy, in front of a rack full of swords, ignoring Simon and Clary as they talked behind us.

"Hey Iz, where's my seraph blade that I had with me at the apartment?"

She looked surprised at my sudden question but replied, "It's here," as she opened another rack.

"...No Izzy!" Jace's voice spoke from behind us. Izza ignored him and grabbed my blade, "Here you go," she said. I took it from her and placed it in the spare pocket of my leather jacket.

"Fifty bucks say he doesn't approve of this mission." Izzy casually spoke from beside me.

I smirked at her and said to Jace and Izzy, "I bet you both fifty bucks each that he'll say something on the lines of, 'I don't approve of this mission. I spoke with the clave... _blah- blah- blah- blah- blah!'"_ They raised their eyebrows at me in amusement and confusion so I elaborated, "I don't know what he'll say next but he _will_ say the first bit!" I knew I was right for some reason.

Alec's voice broke us from our amusement, "I don't approve of this mission. I spoke with the clave and they're sending seelie scouts to search for Valentine. But they made it clear. A little girl doesn't leave the premises."

I turned to Jace and Izzy. "You both owe me fifty bucks!" and they stuck their tongues out at me so I did the same and stuck my own tongue at them.

Clary decided to argue with the most stubborn person I had met.

"...Alec. This warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's men continuing looking after Lily and Clary, they aren't safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Izzy pointed out. Alec looked a bit offended that his own sister went against him and said, "Et tu, Izzy?" He looked mad and said to Clary, "Alright. Since you seem to have all the answers. Where do you suggest we search?"

I stepped up beside Alec, not liking the expression he had so I touched his arm. Oddly enough, he quickly calmed down at the simple touch. Izzy and Jace looked at me in confusion as I decided to answer Clary's question for her.

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint and there's this thrift store..." I ended off with a gasp.


	5. Who Am I?

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** Sparkplugs **and** bomberbabe2

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

 _I watched as Dot ran into Pandemonium. What is she doing there?_

 ** _Uhhhh... What the hell is going on?_** I thought as I woke up from my daydream.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Jace quickly questioned.

I was still standing beside Alec; so when I started to hyperventilate, he spun me around and told me to, "Breathe. Deep breaths." I did as I was told and calmed down.

"Oddly enough, I feel like I know where Dot is right now..."

"Great! I'll drive!" Simon said enthusiastically. We all looked at him incredulously. "What? Unless you guys have a shadowhunter mobile or something..."

Izzy and I giggled at his weirdness, however I laughed harder as he said, "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me?" He laughed nervously before saying seriously, "Right?"

We all stared at Simon intensely. After a while, we began to walk off one by one. When Jace went to leave, he said, "Possibly..." before leaving as well. Simon rambled on behind us as he followed us outside...

After a couple minutes of driving we arrived in an alley. I looked around, trying to see if anything looked familiar. I felt a tugging sensation in my abdomen, I headed towards my right. My fast pace walking lowing began to turn into a run. Eventually I got to a familiar looking alley. As soon as I stopped to take a look at my surroundings, I was pulled into another one of those flashes. I don't think I was the only one though...

* * *

 _Dot was being held down by a man. A shadowhunter?_

 **No.**

 ** _A circle member!_**

 _They were in a dark place. There was a fire escape behind the man. Nothing looked familiar about the place but I felt like I knew exactly where she was._

 _Pandemonium._

* * *

I got out of my trance and noticed that I was holding my necklace which had a white glow receding from it.

I heard Clary gasp beside me but I didn't pay any attention to that, I just started to run towards the familiar club, Pandemonium.

I heard Clary say, "Dot" from behind me, once quietly and then she repeated it a second time but this time loudly as she quickly ran after me.

Hmmmmm. Clary gasped like I did, she must have had a vision as well this time. I wonder if she recognised where Dot was. Well, we will just have to see...

I ran ahead of everyone and managed to reach the alleyway beside Pandemonium, just in time to see a man take Dot. There were three other men left. I rubbed my ring and it transformed into my bow in my hand. I pulled the string back and an arrow appeared. I shot it at the men and managed to hit one of them in the stomach. I quickly pulled the string back again and shot the same man in the head. Dead.

I threw my bow in the air and it transformed back into a ring. I slipped the ring on to my finger as the the two other men fled inside the now empty club.

I followed them.

You may think it's a stupid move but these guys took Dot. They were with the man who took my mother. I needed them!

I raced after them and ended up in the main room. A man jumped out from behind a pillar and swiped at me with a sword. I ducked under the man's swing and the other hunter went to swipe at me but I front flipped to get closer to him and jumped and went into another flip so that I grabbed the man's shoulder as I flipped over him. Before he could swipe at me again, I grabbed the seraph blade from my pocket and it lit up once again and I stabbed the man with my seraph blade, causing him to collapse. The other man looked confused on what he wanted to do next. I took out his companions as if it was no trouble, what was he gonna do?

I decided to end his misery so I whispered to the blade instinctively, " _Castiel"._

It seemed to brighten even more and it bathed the whole room in a wonderful white light. I looked up from my blade and glared at the man. I threw the blade upwards and caught the hilt of the sword. Finally, I launched the blade at him. It spun in the air until it landed in its target.

His heart.

The odd thing was that it didn't turn back into a hilt in mid-air and the man turned into dust. I know he wasn't a demon. He was a shadowhunter so why did he turn into dust?

The thought occurred to me. I ran to the blade that had clattered to the floor as its target disintegrated. It was _still_ lit up. I picked it up and whispered the same word I used earlier, " _Castiel_ " and it stopped glowing.

 _Wow._

 _"Lily!"_ a voice shouted, causing me to look up and break out of my trance.

"Jace? Clary? Alec. Iz." It started out as questions but I ended up saying their names as statements.

"And Simon!" Said person said but we ignored him.

"Did you see her? Dot. Have you seen her?" " _OH MY... IS THAT A BODY?"_

I moved out of the way and they saw the body of the hunter that hadn't disintegrated. "And to answer your question. Yes, Clary. I saw her. But I got here too late. They had already gotten into a portal and more men came through and I couldn't do anything but try to get an answer from the remaining men. I shot one of the men outside, which stalled the other men long enough for the portal to shut, leaving them behind..." I continued to explain what happened.

They were shocked to say the least. To be honest so was I...

"No... she was just trying to help us... and now she's gone", Clary lamented. Simon apologised? Or was he trying to say his condolences.

"...it's not safe here. We have to get back to the institute right now!"

"What about our memories? They're just gone?"

"Wait up. Lily had memories taken from her too?" Jace asked in surprise. Everyone but Simon nodded; I had told Izzy and Clary when we were getting changed earlier and Alec was the one who told me so... Jace huffed in annoyance and offered his crazy idea of visiting the silent brothers. He and Alec had a quick argument over whether we should go or not. Personally, if not everyone agreed in the end, I don't want to go...

"...we can't ask her to do this. We can't ask either of them to do this! They don't know what they're getting into!"

Silence soon followed after Clary's next statement.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening."

I shook my head at everyone's behaviour and headed back towards the van. _I hate it when people argue._ After they finished their argument, they soon followed after me.

* * *

Soon after that, we drove to some place in the middle of nowhere. _It wasn't at all creepy!_

Simon then embarrassed himself after we stepped out of the van. _Typical Simon_!

"Let's check it out!" Alec stated, being the mature person that he was.

Clary and I went to follow them but he stopped us before we could continue. Not wanting to be a damsel in distress, I ignored him and looked around with the others, seraph blade in hand.

Alec and Jace stopped behind me and argued over our presence here...

"...You were never a stray" there was a pause until, "Allie was never one either."

I heard a shuddered breath and then a growl that almost made me turn around, "Don't speak of her!" Jace said and they carried in the argument.

"...Clary. Come on. It's all clear." Clary walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I turned to her with my eyebrow raised. She just shrugged and we walked to the entrance of the City of Bones."

"You have to understand that the Silent Brothers aren't like us..." Jace began to explain to Clary. I ignored him, feeling like I already knew what he was talking about.

When we arrived at the entrance to the city and I felt as if something was following us... I looked up to the moon that shone ominously above. Ignored the feeling and shut everyone out as I walked to the city.

"Lily. _Lily._ **Lily!** ** _Lily!"_** my companions voices shouted. It was as if the whole world disappeared around me. I walked towards the entrance, nothing deterring my intentions.

At the back of my mind, I felt as if someone went to grab my arm but there was a flash of golden white light and that pressurised feeling disappeared.

I headed into the tunnel leading me to the City of Bones, with one goal in my mind.

Get the memory block removed.

* * *

I walked through the the dark tunnels. It was getting darker and darker the further I walked into the city. I stopped after a while because I could no longer see where I was going. I don't know why but I whispered into the still air, " _Gabriel"_ and a light emitted from my necklace. It was white with a golden tinge to it. Just like the one that appeared outside. A golden light emerged from the end of the golden coil. It moved on its own towards a statue of a robed figure holding the cup.

 _The Mortal Cup..._

I was almost tempted to get the card from my pocket to check if it was identical but then it would be unprotected so I left it. I saw the sword it held. The writing on it said: _Nephilim Facilis Descensus Verno_

I knew what that meant for some reason: _For Shadowhunters The Descent Into Hell Is Easy_

I shrugged it off and followed the direction the sword was pointing at, the right, and went down the tunnel.

I carried on walking in my trance until I reached a room with a single light in the center of it. I stepped toward the light and stopped just before I entered it.

I heard voices behind me but I ignored them and stared transfixed at the light.

 _We've been expecting you Lilianna Fray or should I say–_

 **"Lily!"** My twin shook me awake.

My head jolted upwards and connected with hers.

Ow!

Wait. Where am I?

"Uh Clary? Jace? Where am I?"

My questions weren't answered because the torches started lighting up, revealing the - what I assumed were the - Silent Brothers.

 _Shadowhunters_ a voice whispered to us in our heads. _Get into the circle._

Clary and I stepped inside the circle. _What was going on? Why does he want us in the circle?_ I felt Jace go to follow us but...

 _Step away Jace Wayland_

I turned to Jace in confusion and fear and he stared at me directly and says, "I'll be right here. Don't be scared. You can do this Lily!"

He backed away from the circle.

 _The search of your unconscious is a perilous one._

"Please..." Clary begged. "My– our memories were blocked! We have to get them back!"

 _If you are not strong enough, Clary Fray, the soul sword_ ** _will_** _kill you..._ he directed at Clary before turning to me, _We know who you are. We know your strength._ ** _You_** _can do this but you have a choice. Do you_ ** _want_** _to remember your old life? Your true purpose?_

I thought hard and remembered the moments and the people I've had in my life. The life I've known all along. Then the flow of memories stopped from when I was nine years old. This just made me more determined to do this.

"I'm ready!" Clary and I spoke in unison.

 _Very well..._

There was the sound of a sword moving above us. Clary and I looked up.

 _The soul sword reveals all._

The sword lowered itself and stopped between us. I nudged Clary and squeezed her hand in comfort. The sword started moving again until it touched the space just in between my eyebrows.

The last thing I saw was Jace's look of worry before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

 _I couldn't see anything but voices invaded my mind..._

 _"Don't drop her Lucian. Be careful with your niece!" a gentle voice chuckled._

 _"I'm not gonna drop my favorite niece!" replied a deep voice._

 _"She's your only niece little brother!" another warm voice chuckled._

* * *

 _"Jace! Stop taking my bow!"_

 _"Come and get it midget!" an amused blonde boy said as he ran away from his blonde friend._ Jace? What is he doing in my memories?

 _A four year old blonde girl was running after a six year old blonde child around a beautiful garden._

 _"Jonathan! Alicia! Come here..."_

 _As the vision faded, my last thoughts were, why did that man call me Alicia and was that really me?_

* * *

 _"...so what do you think?" An older Jace spoke_ _– he was around eight years old, "Do you want to be my parabatai?"_

 _"I don't know Jace. You really want to be stuck together forever? I mean won't you get bored of me?"_

 _He laughed. "Never! I'll always want you by me. So what do you think?"_

 _"I think..." the little me paused, "I'll do it!"_

 _Jace smiled and said in a formal tone as he held his hand out, "I, Jonathan Christopher Wayland offer you to officially to be my parabatai. Do you accept?"_

 _Little me looked a bit scared but soon smiled brightly. She grasped mini Jace's hand, "I, Alicia Vivian Graymark accept your offer to be parabatai. Fighting side by side. Back to back. I'll protect you for as long as I breathe. Et Usque In Aeternum Semper."_

 _We watched in awe as a golden string of light left each of our hearts and joined and twined at our joint hands. Jace copied my vow, "Fighting side by side. Back to back. I'll protect you for as long as I breathe. Et Usque In Aeternum Semper."_

 _The golden light dilated and split in half, striking us both in the heart._

 _My vision faded._

* * *

 _"How could you be so stupid?" Someone screamed in the dark. "You both could have been hurt even worse than what happened! You both could have **died!** "_

* * *

 _"You stand in front of us, the Clave, to pledge your loyalty to each other. The parabatai bond is not something to trifle with. You are both young! You can make the official vow in front of us in a couple years. After you've finished your official training as the ro*** vi***n**y and *e*r" - the voice was suddenly muffled but instantly cleared - "Miss Graymark."_

 _"We're sure" replied two certain voices who held each other's hands tightly._

 _"Very well." The woman paused before continuing, "Begin when you are ready..."_

 _The two blonde children turned towards each other, holding hands tightly. They looked several years older than they did in the previous vision so it must be some years after the other flashback._

 _The two children reiterated the vows they made in the other vision. As soon as that happened, instead of the gold light striking them, it's swirled around the two bodies until they each used their left hands to reach for their own steles. They brought the objects to rest beside their hands and the glowing light flowed to the steles. Hands still joint, they slowly joint runes in each other._

 _The parabatai rune._

 _Jace began the oath, "_ Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee— _"_

 _Little me spoke the next line, "_ For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. _"_

 _Little me winced as she jerked forward, a sudden pain in her chest. Little Jace gave her a look of concern but she just smiled in response, nodding for him to go on._

 _"_ Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _"_

 _The girl continued, "_ Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _"_

 _Simultaneously our younger selves soft voices began to finish off the oath._  
 _"_ The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me. _"_

 _The light strengthened to its peak until it slowly started to fade._

 _When the glow faded, people started to clap but it didn't last long. The two children hugged each other with a laugh but their happiness was ruined as a gust of wind pulled them apart. In the middle of the room, a portal started to form. There were screams, shouts, yells._

 _No one seemed to be affected except for little me. She and Jace had hugged each other in comfort but as the portal grew, the further apart they seemed to get. It was sucking her in. Due to the chaos no one seemed to notice until last minute._

 _"_ ** _NO! Lissa... Hold on... You can't leave me alone! HELP!"_**

 _It was too late it seemed, the younger Jace couldn't do anything but watch as his parabatai was absorbed into the portal._

* * *

 _"She's my goddaughter Magnus Bane! Do it... it's for her own good..." said a familiar voice._ Jocelyn?

 _A blue mist filled my vision and everything went black again._

* * *

I woke up to being carried by Jace as he screamed in my ear.

He wasn't screaming at me. Well I don't think he was... But anyway, he was screaming at or for something.

I lent away from him to save my hearing.

He felt my small movement and stopped in the middle of his sentence, "...mundanes are kill- _Lily!_ "

I felt a headache coming so as Jace put me down on the ground, I swayed precariously until the two boys grabbed my arms to steady me.

 _"SIMON!"_ My sis- Clary yelled from behind me...

"What's my sis-Clary yelling about now?" I stumbled over my sentence. Better start getting use to calling her Clary because she's not your sister! A voice whispered in my head, she _never_ was your sister!

Alec chuckled grimly beside me, "Your sister's mundane friend has gone missing..."

I laughed weakly before saying, "Are they _ever_ not in trouble?"

The four of us quickly hurried after Clary, me tripping over a lot more than I usually do - just to clarify, I _never_ trip, to think about it, it must be my shadowhunter gracefullness genes.

Alec lagged behind with me to ensure I wouldn't trip and cause further injury to my pounding head. We arrived at the van as a voice shouted out, "Is that the mundane's name?" I was hidden behind Alec's tall figure so the man couldn't see me as we all spun around to see the owner of the voice but I could see him.

We spun around to see a pale male man holding Simon by his legs upside down off a ledge with a woman in a red dress standing behind them. _Vampires..._

"...I'm afraid Simon's coming with us!" the blood sucker said.

 _"NO!_ No. He's not apart of this..." Clary yelled.

Jace continued forcefully, "...And it will be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him!"

Alec warned Jace, "Careful! We will be violating the accords..."

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The night children have broken no law..." he shook his head in mock disappointment. "...We're negotiating. The mundane unharmed..." we paused for a drastic effect, "...in exchange for the mortal cup!"

I stepped out from behind Alec, "You may not be breaking the accords but you are standing on Nephilem land. You have no right to be here!"

The sight of me seemed to shock him. But what _he_ did next shocked me.

He bowed.

"My lady!" he said respectfully before straightening up and saying, "A deal is a deal princess. Unless of course you are willing to hand yourself to us in exchange of the cup _and_ the mundane."

I went to step forward but Alec's strong grip prevented me from doing so.

The vampire shook his head in sadness, "No? What a shame... Anyway, the clock is ticking..." was his final words before he disappeared into the name with my mundane best friend.

Simon gave one last yell to his love, _"CLARY!"_ and he vanished with the other two vampires.


	6. Conflict Between Past & Present

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter** LLyvers6, Dark-n-Twisty, Blessedx2 & .x09876

* * *

 **Lily - Lissa POV**

 _Simon gave one last yell to his love, "CLARY!" and he vanished with the other two vampires._

* * *

"I still don't understand! How could shadowhunters be better than– than what you people call mundanes?" Clary complained as we entered the institute. She was complaining to the others behind me but I ignored them all, choosing to reminisce in my long forgotten past.

I spun around at her question, annoyed with her lack of respect to the people who saved our lives as well as try their best to help us. It _wasn't_ their fault so I argued back, "Because shadowhunters protect humans!"

My response to her question surprised Clary and she turned around to move her glare from Izzy to me, "...you're right _little_ sister!" She spun back around to face the others, "You protect humans! You left Simon all alone in the van... Great job guys you rock!"

Feeling he need to protect them from her brash tone, I argued, "Clary stop it. They didn't do anything wrong. Simon was safest in the van– no. He was safer at home. You should have sent him away when he first arrived here. This world should have never been revealed to him!"

But Clary was persistent and argued, "But he's _my_ best friend. He had a right to know!"

"No Clary. He didn't. He was a _mundane!_ Mundanes aren't supposed to know about this world and the fact that he _does_ just put him in danger. We can't just bend the rules for you!"

She went to argue more by I screamed, **_"Enough!"_** I paused, taking a deep breath before calmly saying, **"Sed lex dura lex.** The Law is hard, but it is the Law! We can't argue with that so Clary... shut _up!_ And let's go find Simon..."

And with that, I spun around and headed towards the heart of the institute. Behind me, I heard three pairs of footsteps before a "Move it mundie." And some whispers of _"how did she know the laws?" "Did you tell her?"_

Alec then cleared his throat before ranting about telling the clave of the lead on Valentine.

"...what? That he's our father? Great fine tell them! What good does that do Simon?"

 _Uhhhhh! Can't she use her brain!_

Even Jace was aggravated as he said, "Clary! It's all connected. The vamps want the cup..."

"Why?" Clary cut off. The others spent a while explaining to Clary why it was a bad idea for anyone but the shadowhunters to have the cup. "...I don't need a spokesman. I need a plan!"

When they finished their discussion, I felt like another argument was gonna start up so I distracted them with the only piece of knowledge I had so that they'd follow me to the Ops room.

I coughed, grabbing their attention. They turned towards me but my gaze was directed at Clary, so she said and an indignant, _"What?"_ before I replied, "...your father. He's not _our_ father. He's _your_ father!"

"Wait. What?" Clary asked. She grabbed my hand in concern, "We're twins Lily. Fraternal twins but we're twins so we come from the same you-know..." she trailed of awkwardly.

I patted her hand and rubbed it soothingly before letting go of it slowly so only the tips of our hands were touching, "No Clary. We aren't twins. We aren't even related. Valentine's not my dad. _I'm adopted."_

Silence fell at my statement and they all gaped in shock. I swear they do that a lot! At least I have their attention. I walked causally into the Ops room with them following me soon after with a chorus of " _WHAT?"_

It was Jace who got to me first.

"What do mean you're adopted?!" But I ignore him and headed towards one of the screens.

Clary seemed to understand what I was thinking. _Simon now. Talk later._ We may not be twins but we spent half of our lives believing we were so she still understood me. She knew that we'd talk after we found Simon so she said, "What about all this stuff... these screens? I mean. Can any of these help me find Simon?" She waved her hands with a flourish, "Where is he anyway? Some crypt in Transylvania?"

My fellow shadowhunters followed her lead and focused on the task at hand. They helped us find Simon by pointing out clues such as, the vampires clothes were locals so the vampires were staying in Hotel Dumort. _Classy. Hotel of Death. Who ever said vampires didn't have humour, they were quite wrong..._

 _Another_ argument then occurred when Clary tried to get us to break Clave laws. _I was unsure. I know who I am now. Well. Who I was... I know the laws. Do I follow them or do I ignore my upbringing to save a guy who I've know for almost a decade? Do I ignore everything my parents - my dead parents - taught me in favour of saving a guy I practically call my brother? Yeah. Putting it like that doesn't make it any easier..._

"Hey I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I'll guess I'll just do it myself!"

"Clary you're just gonna get yourself killed! Clary..." Jace started.

"...Simon too!" Jace and I said together. He looked at me perplexed but ignored him to look at her in the eye.

"Then help me! Whilst we consider other options, my best friend is suffering!" That made Jace and the others break down.

I listened to Jace as he said, "Clary's right. And Lily's also right in saying that they made the first move so we're gonna take care of this ourselves!"

Alec quickly countered saying it was a bad idea. But Jace soon convinced him by talking about the laws that the vampires broke. _Sure Jace. Convince the guy to break the law by talking about people who break the law!_

Alec did bring up a good point by telling us that we won't be able to get outside of the institute without saying where we were going and we obviously needed weapons but we can't just take them.

"I know where to get where we need!" Jace said calmly. I knew I shouldn't of worn heels! All this walking, running, fighting whatever, is gonna make my feet fall off!

* * *

We took Simon's van to a cemetery. I hope he doesn't mind when we give it back…

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked in his deep voice.

Isabelle then rattled off, "Mary Milligan, born January 10th 1802, died January 10th 1878."

I caught on to the dates. "Wait. She died on her birthday?" I paused before shaking my head, "Poor girl. That's a horrid way of spending your birthday!" Jace looked at me amused and shook his head laughing. _He's laughing at me!_ So I pouted back at him. Childish I know but...

"All right, Alec, let's go."Jace said as he and Alec walked off.

The situation only seemed to dawn on Clary as she asked, "Wait, what are we looking for?" Oh my… Clary! You really need to pay attention!

Isabelle patiently said, "Cache of weapons."

"…Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Jace continued to reveal.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary once again asked.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognised demons." She passed and the continued as an after thought, "Or at least they used to."

Alec then grumbled on, "They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them." He sighed in mock disappointment, "Typical mundane failure of imagination."

Izzy seemed to get angry at that so she started yelling at her brother, "Are you saying we did too good a job? You just can't let up, can you?" Jace seemed to sense the brewing fight and stopped it before it started, " You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" The two siblings separated and went their different ways. On his way past me, Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the angel.

"Why did you take me with you?" I asked Alec softly and he tilted his head down to say to me, "Because you always seemed to be be able to calm me down." I nodded my head in acceptance to his answer and we continued to search for Mary Milligan.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ A phone rang, interrupting mine and Alec's search. We looked up to see Izzy holding her phone.

"Excellent. He's home." Isabelle exclaimed happily before saying, "I'm outta here."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asked in concern.

Isabelle chuckled before walking over to me, completely ignoring her brother, and hugged me before whispering, _"See you soon Lils!"_ and then turning to Clary to say, "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." and she spun around with a flourish. She sure did exit with style!

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called to her before she left.

Alec turned to me and said, "I gotta go talk to Jace bout something. You okay looking for the Mary by yourself?"

I lifted my eyebrow up and smirked. "You okay being calm by yourself?" I instantly shot back. H chuckled before walking off with Jace. I had started looking for Mary when I saw a tomb not that far away. I walked towards it to find that it was indeed Mary. Clary walked over just as I went to shout for the others and she shouted for me.

"Jace! Alec! I think I found it! Mary Milligan!" I glared at her in annoyance but shook it off a couple of moments later. She waited for the two boys to arrive before saying, "Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" Really? Of all the questions to ask? You'd ask that one? Now I know why she isn't my sister!

Alec seemed to be annoyed with the question too and replied, "Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves."

Jace smirked too, "At least she is now." He grabbed his stele out and said, "Abracadabra." with laughter in his tone. Unfortunately my sister seemed to take it quite literally, "Wait, you people actually say that?" We all looked at her in disbelief before Jace made it clear to her that shadow hunters didn't ay that, "No, Clary, we don't."

He drew the rune on the tomb, causing it to open. He then blew the dust away so he could open the chest of weapons.

"Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" Clary asked in surprise. I got kinda annoyed so I said, "Clary, we're looking for weapons so of course Mary isn't in this tomb!"

Clary ignored me and grabbed a seraph blade, causing Alec to get annoyed _again,_ "Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it."

"What," she said cockily, "like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" I shook my head at her before saying, "Clary sweetheart, let it go. You didn't really kill that demon because Jace and I helped you kill it." She was exasperated with me, probably for taking Alec's side so she spitefully hissed, _"Shut up!"_ Alec seemed to get annoyed by that so he started to reiterate what I said, "You didn't kill..."

But Jace cut him off by saying, "Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?"

Alec focused on the mission at hand, "No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go." He went to leave but I grabbed his hand, causing him to turn around and look at me square in the eye.

"Can I go with you?" I asked innocently. _I really don't want to be around Clary and we she gets cocky and is in full flirt mode._ He nodded his head instantly but didn't revert his gaze from me.

Jace coughed to break our stare. I felt like they needed to talk so I walked off towards Clary who had was gazing at her seraph blade. Behind me, I heard Jace say, "Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?"

"Go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone." a thought came to him and he carried on to say, "I'm not even alone so…" I smiled down towards the floor.

Jace sighed in annoyance? Relief? I don't know but he said, "Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here."

"Hey… I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, brother… but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said." Alec said intensely. Alec's tone must have been convincing because Jace instantly replied, "It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn."

"At dawn." Alec agreed before walking over to Clary and I. He grabbed my hand as we walked past and we walked into the night…

* * *

Alec and I finally reached the institute. The whole walk there was in silence. It wasn't an awkward one. It was light and comfortable. Like we knew what the other was thinking and didn't need to be said out loud.

We snuck in through the back entrance. To be honest, I thought that the back entrance looked like a more obvious entry point than the front but…

We reached the weapons room and Alec carefully such in and spun the dial on the wall, casing the weapons rack to open from the wall. He grabbed the bow at the top and several of the arrows on the rack. He grabbed an arrow before placing a rune on it. I watched him carefully as he did another two before grabbing an arrow for myself. I reached into my pocket for my stele and drew the rune on. Alec watched me carefully and when I had finished, I looked at him as he nodded in approval. We carried on in silence as we drew the runes on all the arrows.

Soon afterwards… I felt rather than heard footsteps draw closer to us. For some reason, I felt like I shouldn't be seen so I quickly jumped up and hid in the alcove that we came in. Alec looked at me in confusion but all I did was put my index finger of my right hand to my lips in a shushing motion. I then put it down and spun it round as if to say turn around. He did as I said and turned around to finish off runing the rest of his arrows.

"Alec." Hodge's voice spoke in the silence of the training rune, causing Alec to flounder around and attempt to hide the weapons that he was just putting runes on. "Didn't know you were here." Hodge continued as he went to take a sip from his mug of… probably coffee… Speaking of which, I need some more of that! I have been coffee free for days and a coffee-less Lily is a PMS-ing Lily. Or a PMS-ing Alicia I guess.

I watched in amusement as the fearless Alec stuttered out, "Yeah, no, I, uh..." I felt like he was gonna spill his guts out and went to step forward but Hodge interrupted Alec's flustered talks and stopped me from further movement. "Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report you." Thank the angel!

Alec wouldn't stop though, I think he wanted to relieve himself of some this guilt of lying so he started to say, "It's just that, you know, Clary is..."

Hodge's circle rune started to sear as he said, "That girl is Valentine's…" he groaned and panted in pain as Alec went over to help him keep steady. "The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" He sighed at how fate has lead them astray and says, "I'll leave you to it." as he goes to leave.

"Hodge?" Alec called him back, "Thank you." he said sincerely.

Hodge couldn't help but say, "You remind me of me, Alec. A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." and he scoffed in disgust.

"Hey…" he slapped the back of Alec's head, making him look directly at him, "Don't make the same mistakes I did." He paused before finally saying, "Look where it got me…"

He slapped the back of Alec's neck again and walked away.

I stepped into the room causing Alec to look at me once more.


	7. Simon Saved

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** MarvelFangirl97

* * *

 **Lily - Lissa POV**

I parted with Alec for a while whilst he finished with his arrows and went to the room that Izzy said was mine. I looked inside the closet and found an array of shadowhunting gear. I wonder who stocked it. But when I pulled out one of the outfits, I got my answer. _Izzy…_

I shook my head in amusement and tried to pick an outfit that would be best for our mission.

No. Nope. Nah. _Ohhhh… Perfect!_

I then tried to pick a sensible pair of shoes but all I found were heels. _Best go with a pair of boots then._ I quickly got changed into my new outfit and grabbed a new leather jacket from the closet. I used the rune that mom - Jocelyn showed me and unlocked the pocket of my old jacket. Quickly grabbing the card, I placed it inside a jewellery box that lay on the vanity table. I reapplied the rune so it was locked. _Click._ It worked.

I grabbed my stele from my birthday present jacket and placed it inside the holster of my left boot. I then grabbed my seraph blade and placed it in my other boot. _I so hope that doesn't activate and cut my foot off!_ Checking to see if all my jewellery was on, I surveyed my profile. Necklace. _Check._ Ring. _Check._

Great. I'm ready…

I met up with Alec outside the institute and we ran off to Hotel Dumort.

* * *

Alec and I walked up a flight of stairs and saw… "Izzy." Alec greeted, "I got your text. Where are we exactly?" he quickly questioned.

Izzy gave me a quick hug and a approving smile when she saw my outfit before joining us as we continued to walk, " It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon."

Izzy was smiling from ear to ear at her accomplishment. Alec on the other hand wasn't impressed, "Okay" he said calmly.

"Okay?" She imitated in aggravation, "It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel." she exclaimed.

I congratulated her to try and diffuse the fight, "Great job, Izzy." but Alec wasn't satisfied and remarked, "You have faerie dust on your dress." He paused and then sighed in irritation, "…And I hate being the distraction."

Alec walked ahead of Izzy and I. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes in amusement.

"I don't." Izzy said as we walked behind Alec, " You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed." she smiled amused. Me on the other hand thought that that was a bit far so I ignored her and followed Alec as Izzy trailed off behind us saying, "Alec? Hello?"

* * *

"You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?" Isabelle chuckled, amused at the awkward position she put her brother in. "That's because you have no idea what you're talking about." Alec was quick to reply. Izzy wouldn't let it go and scolded her brother, "But I do. You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec."

Alec, probably annoyed at the onslaught of questions was about to shout at his sister so I decided to intervene and remind Izzy where we were, "This is not the time or the place, Izzy."

"I don't know." she shrugged nonchalantly at us and said, "Looks pretty smooth so far."

We all moved through several passages in the dark. We eventually saw some light shining through a door. We went through the door into what-looked-like a boiler room. We searched the room with our eyes to check for any signs of danger. Nothing. As a collective, we moved around the room, making sure not to make any loud sounds. Finally Izzy saw a grey door with the numbers, 2313 on it. "This must be the way." she said as she opened the door.

We peered in to see several men in suits. _Vampires. Even better… Classy vampires that have just caught sight of us_. Alec immediately shut the door so they couldn't get through to kill us.

We stood with our backs against the door so they couldn't open it. A bit irked, Izzy said, "Well, not that smooth." I shook my head in slight amusement and lightly laughed, "You just _had_ to jinx us didn't you Iz!"

Izzy smiled sarcastically at me and drawled out, "Any day now" at Alec as he fumbled through his pockets to find his stele. "Patience Izzy. He can't rush the rune or it won't hold…" I said calmly. "Well we'll be dead if he doesn't rush so Alec, _hurry up!_ "

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier." Alec finally pulled out his stele and attempted to draw a rune but it wouldn't stay, "It's not taking it." Alec said to us as a warning.

I looked above and tilted my head in thought. When I lowered my head, I saw a seraph blade in Alec's quiver and grabbed it. Izzy, who had caught up with plan because she watched my movements, walked about away from us and caught the blade as I threw it at her. She then cut up a piece of the hanging pipe. She shoved the pipe in between the door handle and another pipe, preventing it from opening.

"Whoever said, 'The pen is mightier than the sword,' was an idiot." I said smirking as I looked between the two siblings. I walked away from the two of them and stayed away from the door, leaving enough space for me to be ready when the vampires charged at us. "When you're right, you're right." Alec said as he and Isabelle followed after me.

* * *

"Do you think they know where we are?" Izzy said cheekily as she held her blade by her side. Following her example, I grabbed my seraph blade from my boot. They two siblings either side of me didn't look that surprised at that but they did when I rubbed my ring, causing my bow to appear.

"Since when have you had that?" Alec said incredulously. I shrugged, "I got it from Jocelyn, the night she was taken. Pretty cool right?" Izzy looked at it in confusion, "Yeah it is but where are your arrows?" and I replied, "Watch it during the fight… Trust me. It's awesome!" I placed the bow on my back so that it was easier to move. I wasn't really sure if I was going to use it but… you never know, right?

Alec nodded in acceptance at my statement and replied to Izzy's earlier statement. "That's the idea, right? How long do you think we have to distract them for?"

"Ten more minutes." Izzy said breezily.

"Ten minutes?" I said in shock. "Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five!"

"So let's distract them." Alec said. "So let's distract them." Izzy and I replied and more growls came from behind the door.

"You better get ready." I said to both siblings, they nodded in agreement as Alec pulled an arrow from his quiver and Izzy's bracelet reverted into her snake whip once again.

The door was smashed open as a nasty looking vampire walked through it with a snarl. Izzy flicked her whip and caught it's leg, making it fall to the floor. She yanked it towards us and stabbed it as two more vampires came through. Alec pulled the string of his bow back and a vampire dived out of his way, causing the released arrow to hit the vampire behind him. The vampire that dived away ran at us but I met it half way, I kicked it's side causing it to land harshly on the ground. It jumped back up but I was ready so I stabbed it in the heart. I felt that another vampire was seeking up behind us so I pulled my bow from my back and shot the vampire that was about to attack Alec.

"Thanks" Alec panted out, "This is fun!"

"Keep coming, boys." Izzy said in a taunting tone.

* * *

We fought our way through to a room in the Hotel DuMort. After a while, I looked around in confusion. _I seem to have lost my comrades._ I felt something inside me click. _What the hell is going on?_ was my last thought before I forgot my confusion and followed the feeling that I was needed somewhere else. It seems as if I had entered the same trance that I had been placed under when we were in the City of Bones.

I was standing in the doorway of a vast room. I peered in and saw that Jace was being strangled on the floor by two vampires and another vampire was holding Clary by her wrists and saying, "…You really know how to hurt a guy." I don't know what he was doing but it seemed like he was putting her in a trance. Clary wasn't the best of liars so I knew she wasn't enthralled and that was proven as she kicked the vampire in between his legs before saying, "You're right. I really do know how to hurt a guy." And then she did the most idiotic thing and turned her back on him.

I walked into the room as Jace shouted, "Clary, look out!"

She screamed as the vampire she had just kicked, grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the wall on the furthest part of the room. He went to grab her seraph blade but it burned him so he had to drop it to the ground. He threw her to the floor as I pulled on the string of my bow. I first shot one of the vampires Jace was fighting, making it easier for him to fight off the other vamp. I walked forward so I was behind the vampire that was about to attack Clary. I felt Alec and Izzy's presence join us in the room.

The vampire saw me behind him and spun Clary around so she lay against his chest. He growled at me threateningly but I wasn't deterred. I just raised my eyebrow and smirked again - I'm doing that more and more often… and said, "Okay". I shrugged before shooting the wall just above the vampire, making the sunlight shine through the wall, causing the vampire disintegrate.

Clary picked up the sword that she dropped earlier and stabbed the vampire closest to her. I felt like I wasn't needed and walked in the direction of another room.

I heard Clary say in shock behind me, "I killed him." I almost felt Jace's shrug as he said, "He was already dead." The voices slowly faded, "Plus, he wanted to kill you. Remember that. She did great, right?" "You and your sister did amazing… You should both be proud."

"Thanks, but… speaking of sisters. Where did she go?"

That's all I heard before I entered a room to find Simon being held at sword point by the male vampire from the City of Bones.

"Take the back passage out through the tunnels. Go!" The two vampires must have either smelt me, heard me, tasted me in the air or maybe even all three…

The female vampire fled towards the back but she wasn't any of my concern right now.

"Well. Well. If it isn't our very own little princess," said the man, "Or is it lady?" He paused as if to ponder it before grinning at me, "I never know what to call people like you!"

My voice seemed different, even to me. It was ethereal and out of this world. "Give me the mundane. He does _not_ belong to you. He doesn't belong in our world so set him free."

Simon struggled more at the sound of my voice, _"Lily!"._ There was a visible struggle on the vampire's face, he twitched as if he was going to let him go. He shook his head and stared at me in wonder, "You truly are a powerful being." He studied my face intensely, "You are in a trance. You actually don't know what is going on do you?"

Simon stopped struggling and the vampire nudged him until they stood in front of me. The vampire leant forward and coming really close to my face before whispering, "Wake up…"

* * *

I don't know what happened but it felt like I was coming out of a swimming pool or something. The fog inside my mind cleared to find Simon in front of me and a vampire behind him, holding a knife to his throat.

"Simon?" I asked in confusion. "What's going on? How did I get here?"

The male vampire dropped his hold on Simon and he collapsed on the floor gasping for oxygen.

Before I knew it, he had me in his grasp with the knife at my throat. The vampire warned both Simon and I, "Now you listen and do exactly as I say… nothing more. They're coming."

* * *

I had my eyes shut when the others walked in. I tried to breath normally but I couldn't help but start to hyperventilate due to how close the sharp blade was to my carotid artery. I felt as Clary presence walked in the room and instantly found Simon on the floor, _"SIMON!"_

It was Jace's tone that caught my attention. _"Lily?"_ he asked in confusion.

I couldn't open my eyes to see them. I felt as if I was on the verge of blacking out.

"That's not gonna do any good." Jace said to Clary - I think.

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your mundane friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. But I have no need for him anymore. Take him if you like… But don't give me a reason to slice our little princess' throat because I'll do it. Put it away!"

 _Why is he calling me Princess?_

We backed up as I heard the others step forward to grab Simon. They whispered about something. I couldn't hear anything.

Alec's voice broke the silence that seemed to consume me, "Is she at least alive blood sucker?" he said bitingly.

"Hmmmm. She is. Aren't you sweetheart?" he directed at me. I didn't answer him nor did I open his eyes which annoyed him so he shook me, causing me to whimper and crack my eyes open.

My friends all sighed in relief.

Clary then questioned me, "Lily. Lilianna, are you all right?"

I took a deep breath before stuttering out, "I wouldn't say all right…" but the vamp didn't seem to like that. "Stop talking!" he shouted and shook me once more. I whimpered in fear as the blade glinted in the light.

"Now…if you would all just follow me." The vampire backed us up slowly. I caught Jace's eyes and begged him silently, _help me_. "Let's go!"

Isabelle and Alec quickly followed us with Jace and Clary following soon after.

The vampire shouted, "Come on, let's go! Up here now! That's right, get down there now! Get down there or I'll kill her right now!"

I gained a little bit of courage and managed to say, "You know, I don't even know your name. You could at least tell me the name of my killer…" He smirked against my fear before we were interrupted by Clary's voice. "Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanted Simon. Now we want my sister…"

"I'm glad you wanted the mundane. We didn't! We wanted you. And our little princess here." He said smirking at his victory.

"Well, here I am." Clary stated and she lunged at us by Jace prevented her from getting any close, "Stop!" he yelled.

"I said 'wanted.' Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!" his rising temper made his actions jerky, causing him to nick my neck. He smelt the droplets of blood and moaned, "You smell wonderful princess."

"Not without my sister." Clary was adamant in not leaving me. Well at least there's that…

"Shut up! She's not your sister. She never was… Now open that door right now or I'll kill her right here." Alec yanked open the door, causing the light to filter through. The vamp holding me hostage hid us behind a large pipe to avoid the sun's rays.

"Listen to him!" Jace yelled. "But Lily will die if…" she looked directly at him before saying, "Don't you care about her at all?" He seemed to tense in anger. Before he could explode I said, "Clary, go!" Jace herded them all out, "Go! Go! Go!"

"Good luck sweetheart. You're gonna need it when you're in _her_ presence. By the way, my name's Raphael. It was nice seeing you but we'll see each other again." He whispered into my ear softly before shouted to Jace, "Go! Take her ! Go!" He pushed me into Jace's arms.

"I don't know how to thank you." I said to him softly as Jace tugged on my arm, "Don't thank me. You mean a lot to the world. You're need in the future against Valentine and the chaos he will bring."

Jace managed to yank me out of the room causing me to collapse against Alec and Izzy. "Jace Wayland! Remember who your friends are. And protect the girl." I heard Raphael warn Jace.

* * *

I vaguely heard as Simon said, "Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Jace and Simon continued to argue. Causing a head ache to begin to form.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's over. It's actually over. I was so afraid I would lose you. But it's true, you're actually here." Clary stuttered out before collided with him in a massive hug. "You know I'd do anything for you." "You don't have to die!" "I'd rather not do that." Clary and Simon bantered back and forth. Clary then made a sincere emotive speech about never being able to live without Simon.

I stood, leaning heavily on Izzy as we watched, along with Jace and Alec. We all had matching looks on our face of boredom, amusement and exasperation. Couldn't they do that later? You know… after we've left the vicinity of vampires.

Clary's voice began to be muffled as the pounding in my head began to get stronger. Izzy slowly led me to the two boys as she said, "Well… no accounting for taste."

Alec, being the person he is, had to ruin the small amount of peace we had, "Yeah, you should talk." causing Izzy to glare at him as she reapplied her lipgloss. I stopped leaning on her, trying to stand up on my own. "Look, can I just say one thing?"

Jace pointed out the obvious, saying, "You will, whatever I say, so shoot."

In no way holding back, Alec fired off, "You think you know Clary, right? But you may not. Think about who her father is."

Their voices faded away and so did the sun it seems. It was so dark.

 _Fight this…_

"…She has no one." Jace said surely.

" _NO!_ "Alec corrected, "She has Lily. She has Simon. She doesn't need you!" He paused, "Just listen to me for one second…"

Jace's yell caused the darkness to disappear for a second as I woke up from my daze, _**"ALEC STOP!"**_

The world began to fade again as Jace sighed in aggravation, "Just stop…" he said tiredly. Everyone turned around to face the two hunters. Izzy sighed in annoyance and turned to walk away. I went to follow her but as soon as I took my first step. The world started blurring out of focus.

Hodge's advice seemed to have come back to Alec, "I'm older than you, Jace. I'm not in your shadow."

I whispered hurriedly but tiredly, "Izzy… _Help!_ " She seemed to have heard my pathetic excuse of a yell and hurried to my side. "Are yo-" her speech was being cut off into little pieces, "-ay? Li-"

"If you really feel that way about her… why did you help us tonight?" was the last thing I heard from the boys before Izzy interrupted them with a shout, **_"LILY!"_** as I collapsed into her arms.


	8. Back In Action

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** amandita2907

* * *

 _ **Lily - Lissa's POV**_

I woke up to find myself in my room back at the institute. _How did I get back here?_ I was in my four poster bed, laying on a mountain of pillows. Huh… Now that I think about it, this is the first time I have actually slept in this bed. I could lie here forever but we have a war to fight so I sat up in a sitting position causing my head to rush.

 _Wait._

 _What happened at the hotel?_

The last thing I can remember was fighting with Alec and Izzy in the Hotel DuMort. Oh no. Did I go into another trance? My muscles felt tense and uncomfortable. And my head hurt. Did I hit my head?

I slowly pulled the covers off my legs. I wasn't wearing pyjama pants again. I was in a long shirt - a male shirt. It was actually quite comfy, I admitted with a blush. I used the beside table to help myself stand up. I then headed towards the full body mirror to see how I looked.

Wow.

I look horrid!

My face was extremely pale as were my naturally red lips. My hair was in its usual curls but they were ruffled into a mess. It wasn't bed head because I'm one of those lucky individuals that doesn't get bedhead. I looked tiny in the shirt I wore. It engulfed my figure, making me look more frightened than I probably was. With the length of the shirt, I could see my knees wobbling and trembling. I headed towards the vanity table and landed on the seat just as my knees collapsed, causing my eyes to fall on my jewellery box.

 _Jewellery box._

 _ **Tarot card.**_

I must have looked mental with my appearance and slight crazed look as I grabbed the box and lugged myself back to my bed. Due to the return of some of memories, I remembered some of the runes I knew when I was little. Not exactly sure whether my plan was gonna work or not. I grabbed my stele, which had been placed on the bedside table, and drew the unlocking rune, causing the lid to fly open. I quickly grabbed the card and shut the lid of the box and drew the sharing rune onto the box.

It worked!

Now on my bed were _two_ _identical_ jewellery boxes. I then drew the preservation rune on the cloned box to make sure it stayed here for a long time. Satisfied with my work, I grabbed the card and placed it in the original box before drawing the locking rune again. I grabbed the second box and quickly put it back on the vanity. I looked around my room hoping to find somewhere to hide the box.

That's when I saw it.

Just above the headboard of my bed were several carved patterns. I headed to the bed and examined it closely. Perfect. I grabbed my stele and drew a cutting rune, instantly forming a diamond shaped hole. Then I don't really know what I drew; I don't know what it was called but it's purpose was to make an outer dimension. It immediately sapped the rest of my strength and I collapsed against my pillows. I felt my eyes begin to shut but I fought the feeling a bit more.

I placed the wooden block in the hole and drew a sealing rune over it, causing it to stay put. I then used the camouflage rune so it looked like it did before. And then reused the preservation rune and finally the locking rune that only allowed me to open it.

My eyes fluttered shut when I collapsed against my pillows, my strength completely gone.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, I felt much better. I looked around the room to see if anything had changed since the last time I woke up but nothing seemed amiss. This time, when I got up from bed, I was steady as I observed myself in the mirror. I still looked pretty ghastly in my opinion, _I looked dead to be honest_ , but this is as good as its gonna get until I take a much needed shower.

Thankfully, with the return of my strength, I grabbed some clothes and my towel before quickly taking a shower. When I came back dressed, I stood in front of the mirror observing myself - not because I was being vain - but to see how much I had changed.

I had changed a lot since the night of my eighteenth birthday - if that was even my birthday…

My posture was straighter, I walked more gracefully. I was more confident, my cheeks were more flushed - from the running I suppose - and I was happy. Not that I wasn't happy before but now… It just felt right. It felt like I belonged.

I grabbed my stele from the vanity table and put it in my jacket pocket. I sat down on the chair in front of the table and reached toward the jewellery box and opened it, letting a familiar melody begin to play. I had never noticed that it played a melody before this. The little ballerina like figure twirled and turned in golden dust. I looked at it closely, mesmerised. It had turned into an angel. It was beautiful…

I knew the lullaby but not from where. Words almost seemed to form in my head but just as quickly as they came, they disappeared.

I hummed along to the tune as I fished out my necklace and ring. I didn't even question how it got there. I knew I was wearing them when I collapsed the second time so someone must have placed it into the (unlocked duplicated) jewellery box whilst I was out.

When I finished getting ready. I looked at myself once more before leaving the confines of my room for the first time in… _'Wait. How long was I out for?'_ were my last thoughts as I went to hunt down my friends.

* * *

As I rounded the corner into what I dubbed the 'Ops room' I heard Hodge say, "Magnus Bane… He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive."

Clary seemed to find Magnus amusing and scoffed, "He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta."

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." Izzy stated causing Clary to look up in surprise. Izzy winked at Clary saying, "Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?"

Alec interrupted the fun saying, "Can you two focus? This is not a joke." By the time they said this, I was 'inconspicuously' standing near them. They're _all_ shadowhunters, most of whom were trained since birth but they don't notice the girl in the white dress standing beside them.

"Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." From what my memories reminded me, I trusted Hodge's word instantly but Clary seemed hesitant.

Eventually she asked the most crucial question of all, "So how do we find Magnus?"

Jace told the her the bad news, "We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding." by the end of his mini speech, a planned was formed.

"And I know exactly where we do it." She took the tablet from Hodge and start swiping across the screen. Soon enough, an invitation to a downworlder rave appeared. "A Downworld rave. Nice, Izzy." Jace quickly complimented, definitely impressed. "And where'd you get that?" Alec asked in concern.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party." she shifted her shoulders, like a peacock showing off its feathers.

"He'll never go for it." Alec said doubtfully, "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will." I countered Alec, steeping forward to finally announce my presence.

They all spun around to face me. I waved at them as the shock slowly faded. Clary broke out of it first and practically tackled me to the ground. "You're awake. You're okay. You're alive! We thought you were gonna die… Simon's gone." She ended off sadly as she informed me on what had happened whilst I was asleep.

"First of all, nice to know you guys had so much faith in me! Second of all, Clary I knew the other stuff already because I'm standing here alive and healthy tells me that I _am_ alive and healthy. Third of all, I know Simon left because I heard your argument on my way here. And finally, let _go_ your squishing my ribs… I can't breathe" I ended off dramatically, pretending to cough my guts out.

Izzy then came up to hug me and even Alec did too. Surprisingly it was Jace who had frozen on the spot and not reached out to hug me. I held my arms out waiting for his hug. He eventually got out of his shock and hugged me tighter and longer than the others. "I'm so glad you're okay." he whispered in my ear, "I was so worried." I hugged him back tightly in concern because I had never seen Jace so emotional and vulnerable and as a way to show him I was alive and was still with him.

I carried on with my sentence, "Magnus would never miss a party. He was at Pandemonium when the circle members were there and he's confident in his magic. A little too confident in it. Plus, all he has to do is blend in. Hide in plain sight. Something which is actually quite difficult for him, he loves extravagance." I finished off and spun round to face the others. They all looked at me wondering how I knew so much. "I got some of my memories back," I admitted, "He was in them…" I trailed off shyly. Jace went to ask me something but Hodge cut him off.

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed. Come with me." We all followed him. As Jace walked by me, he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him. I could practically feel Clary's laser eyes burning into the back of my skull.

Hodge walked into a room that had several runes on the floor. He went to one of them and drew the rune on it. _It's just like the one I made in my bedroom_ I realised with a tiny gasp that no one heard. The rune released the tile, revealing a beautiful necklace.

"Is that real?" Izzy questioned in awe.

"…from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge explained the significance of the necklace.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" I questioned Hodge.

"Warlock gets around." Jace sniped beside me. We smirked at each other.

I felt that stare attempt to burn me again. Hodge continued to explain to us how valuable the necklace was. "Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." Finally concluding his plan.

Jace started moving away from the group, making me let go of his hand, "I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting." He turned to us with a grim expression, "We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does."

* * *

I was on my way to my room to take a short rest (nap!) when Izzy kidnapped me and made me stay in her room. We spent the next hour or so trying on clothes. As the amount of outfits I tried on increased, more and more of my skin seemed to get exposed.

Clary walked into the room as I was getting changed into another outfit, "Jace said you wanted to see me?"

"That's right." she reaffirmed before asking, "What are you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about wearing this." I peaked my head around the changing divider and laughed along with Izzy as I shook my head at her naivety.

"I don't think so. No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam." She started ruffling through the clothes on her bed as I stepped out. "How's this one look?" She saw my outfit and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Got it. I'll get changed."

"Lily, take that outfit off and pass it over to Clary. It will probably suit her more than it did you cause it will match her hair." I shouted in agreement and removed the outfit. I peaked around the divider and tossed Clary the outfit. Izzy then passed me another outfit. I changed as quickly as possible and stepped out. Clary had already gotten dressed and was ready and so was Izzy.

What happened? Did I just step into another dimension? How didn't I hear them getting changed?

"Wow Lils! You look great." I looked at myself in the mirror and actually believed her. There was a lot of skin showing so I put on a red cape that Izzy gave me. I left the room with a quick, "I'll meet you at the entrance! I just gotta get something." to the other girls before running off to my room. I flew straight to my closet and found several thigh holsters. I grabbed one for each leg and wrapped them around my upper thighs. I then slipped my stele in my holster and my seraph blade hold in the other. Ready.

I hurried to the entrance of the institute to find everyone waiting for me.

At the sound of my heels clicking against the floor they turned around to greet me but the boys stopped in shock at the sight of my revealing outfit. "Go change!" Alec said over-protectively.

I pouted, "Does it look that bad?"

Izzy shook her head at the boys before exclaiming. "Ignore them Lils. We gotta go cos we don't have anytime for you to change. You look wonderful by the way. Ignore my brothers… They're clueless."

And with that we walked off to the 'best party in history.'


	9. This Is Who I Am…

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** Billie Hale Winchester ** & **LadyThunderstorm

* * *

 _ **Lilianna Vivienne Fray - Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

We soon arrived at the club, _Hardball_ to find that it was crowded with people.

Alec, Iz and I were scoping the place out to secure the perimeter. When we deemed it okay, we walked back to Clary and Jace saying, "All clear."

I linked arms with Clary as Iz linked arms with me, "Do you think red's my colour?" The Lightwood girl asked me.

I tipped my head back and laughed, "Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your colour." She smiled cockily and said, "Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good."

Alec seemed annoyed again, "Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." I rolled my eyes as they began another fight, "You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels." I couldn't help but let out a laugh as she said that but that just caused everyone to stare at me, causing me to blush.

Alec shook his head whilst Izzy giggled beside me, "Can you just give it to Jace?" he demanded.

"You're such a buzzkill." she laughed it off. Jace took the necklace from Iz and put it in his pocket.

Whilst we waited, the melody of the music box filled my head. After a while, I couldn't help but hum along with it. Jace must have heard me humming and jerked his head to look at me. _What?_ I asked with my eyes. He didn't answer me because we were allowed into the club at that moment.

* * *

Finally, we entered the club to find several downworlders dancing to the catchy beat.

Jace started his orders, "Blend in. But keep your weapons ready." Everyone started moving but when I went to leave, he paused me and silently handed me the necklace. I looked at and at him in confusion. He replied, "I know you can protect it."

I gave him a small smile before taking the necklace and placing it in my pocket. I turned away from him and led him further into the club.

I'm pretty sure Jace would deny this but _I_ saw Magnus first, sitting on the lounge, checking out his own reflection. I stepped towards him and the others quickly followed.

"Magnus." Jace shouted over the loud beat. Why did you do that? I wanted to scream at him, we're a bit far away from him so he can run off!

He didn't do as I suspected. Instead he got up from his seat and approached Clary, "Clary Fairchild. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." he complimented. "Magnus Bane. So you're the one who stole my memories." she replied cooly and a bit rudely, in my opinion. It was Jocelyn who wanted this to happen after all, not Magnus.

He seems to be thinking of the same wavelength I was and said, "At your mother's request. She knew the risk. Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." I stepped forward, catching Magnus' attention. "If it isn't the little princess. Alicia Graymark. Welcome back." I went to hand him the necklace but Jace stopped me and pulled me back.

"Ooh... No. Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry." He then lowered his voice into a growl, "And don't call her Alicia. That is not her name!"

Magnus replied with a sarcastic smile before saying, "I have to confirm it's authenticity." Jace let me go, allowing me to give Magnus his beloved necklace. "'Amor verus numquam moritur.' 'True love cannot die.' Oh, how I've missed this jewel."

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." Clary said confidently.

Magnus sighed before saying, "I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them."

"What? Where are they?" she immediately questioned.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping."

This seems to anger Clary and Jace even more. I just watched on solemnly "And why the hell would you do that?"

Even I thought this was obvious so I answered for him, "To protect Clary and the Cup. If Valentine ever captured him, he could torture Clary's memories out of him."

Magnus nodded his head and pointed his finger at me in agreement, "Just like he tortured Dot."

"Tortured? Wait, is Dot okay?" Clary whispered in a panic.

"You don't know? Didn't I tell you?" She shook her head in denial.

I sighed before finally revealing, "Dot is dead."

"What? How do you know?" she questioned me. I shrugged in confusion before exhaling deeply, "I er- I saw it happen. In a dream. I think I saw it when I was in that small coma…" I trailed off.

Magnus imputed his own opinions, "I can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother."

This caused Clary to slightly hyperventilate, "Oh, my God."

"Come with me, Clary." He pulled Clary closer to him, "My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could." This caused Jace to scoff in disbelief.

"No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you." she quickly denied.

"Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live." Magnus quickly argued in a silky voice.

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." She stepped towards him threateningly.

"Valentine is hunting you, too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us." He quickly spun around and made a portal disappear. I stepped back in fear as I remembered how I was lost to this world in the first place.

"Come with me." she looked unsure and looked towards Jace and I, I didn't respond but Jace shook his head causing Magnus to shake his head in vexation. "I won't offer again. Clarissa Fairchild…"

"No. No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you." she finally decided. She went to talk more but I felt something was wrong. I tackled Magnus instantly because I felt as if he was in danger. Just as we went down, a woman shouted, "Look out!"

An arrow came out of no where and shot a circle member who was sneaking up behind Magnus. He looked at me in surprise as Alec walked past us to reach the fallen circle member, causing the warlock to ask curiously, "Who are _you_ _?_ "

He turned to me quickly "Your need your memories to survive this world and your emerging powers. Come with me…" my moment of hesitation allowed Magnus to pull me toward the portal but Clary caught us before we could leave. "Magnus, wait! You're my only hope." she said desperately.

"Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen." He turned to me and realised that I hadn't moved towards the portal but away from it, still scared, "If you come with me, I promise you it won't hurt. You won't _ever_ be taken through a portal like that again if I can help it. Come with me Alicia."

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I shook my head. The others looked at us in bewilderment, anger and perplexity. "I'm sorry Magnus. I _know_ we'll be seeing each other soon. But for now… I forgive you for taking me away all those years ago." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand quickly before letting go and running into the portal as Clary shouted after him. "Wait…"

I looked down and smirked as I saw that a button of his coat lay in my hand. _I'll see you soon Magnus Bane…_

Izzy broke "The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin."

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Jace broke his gaze from me and announced the obvious, "They found us. It's not safe here. Lily, Clary, we have to go."

Clary seemed to be very close to having a panic attack and by the time we walked outside, Alec had gotten very angry and Clary looked on the verge to crying, "You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic..."

A mini (which was on the way to become a major) squabble broke out between Jace, Alec and Clary.

"…We're never gonna find him. And I will… I will never get my memories back."

I finally had enough of their overdramatic behaviour and stepped between them all saying, "You give up way too easy." and held my palm out.

Jace, seeing Magnus' button, ran up to me, picking me up in joy. "You clever, clever, clever little girl." before whispering to me, "We need to talk later about…" he passed not knowing how to finish. I didn't want him to struggle anymore so I finished the sentence for him, "…about Alicia?" He nodded in agreement.

I had enough of lying so I shook my head at him. This caused him to shake with fury. I held my hands up in a placating manner and put my palms on either side of his face as I stepped closer to him.

I looked him straight in the eye and admitted the truth that I had been prevented from saying due to several misfortunate events, "It's true. I _am_ Alicia." I paused, gaging his reaction before continuing, "Jocelyn paid Magnus to steal me from Idris when I was nine so that I could live with her. She's my godmother and not my mother. My name was Alicia Vivian Graymark. I was your parabatai." I finished with a shuddered breath as tears started to fall.

He stepped back before whispering, "Lissa?" I nodded in joy and he swept me off my feet, laughing his head off.

Our reunion was cut short as Clary barked, "what _is_ going on?" It shook Jace and I from our bubble. We looked at each other and agreed to talk later as he walked away and began to track Magnus with the button that I had given him.

"What is he doing?" Clary questioned as the others walked forward to stand by me. Izzy hugged my side before whispering, "Welcome back!" as Alec informed Clary, "He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance." I continued to explain to her, "The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that."

We waited quietly as Jace did his thing. After a while he shook his head, murmuring a "No…" before turning to us and saying, "The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. There's only one thing we can do. Lissa come here." I jolted forward as he said my real name. I smiled at him as I stepped forward.

I heard Clary ask the two shadowhunters, "Do what?" Izzy answered her question as Jace said to me, "I need you to take a deep breath. Good. Shut your eyes. You say you remember our bond right?" causing me to nod in agreement. "Okay. Think back to the feeling of the bond forming. The memories that you remember of us. You got them. Good. Now use the power of our bond and think of Magnus Bane."

He grasped my hand and placed the button securely between our clasped hands. I thought back to my memories as I kept my eyes on his. _Jace and I when were four, running around the garden. Jace and I when were eight and six, creating the bond, injuring ourselves. Jace and I forming the bond officially. The raw power._

 _Magnus…_

A pink light started to form between in our hands. Golden tendrils started to intertwine with the pink light as I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

 _"Daddy, what's going on." a little girl said as she stood in front of me. I walked forward and checked to see if they could see me. I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing. I did the same to the man in the room but nothing happened._

 _"There are bad people here. Stay here sweetheart, okay. I need you to be safe!"_

 _A familiar warlock walked into the room. Magnus._

 _"Magnus. What do we do?" Magnus shook his head a bit fitfully. "Protect ourselves of course." He turned to walk away but caught sight of me._

 _"You can see me?" I asked curiously. He nodded his head, walked towards me and whispered one thing in my ear as my vision faded, "My lair is located at…"_

"Got him." I said as I shook myself from our trance.

* * *

I led the others into a warehouse. As we entered, I got the feeling that something was going to attack soon so I pulled my seraph blade from my thigh holster. Jace caught my movement and watched me. When I noticed him looking, he raised his eyebrow which caused me to blush. But he followed my example and pulled his blade out too.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." I said as I pointed my blade at the fence in front of us.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" my used-to-be sister asked.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour." Jace informed Clary.

 _It's been too easy to get into this place_ , I thought in confusion.

Izzy caught onto my apprehension saying, "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down." I said as I walked towards the fence.

Behind me I heard Alec grumble, to probably Clary, "You… Don't get in the way."

Just as I got to the fence, I saw two men fighting above me. One of them was the man the little girl called 'Daddy' in my vision and the other was probably a circle member. I felt as if death was near and did what instinct told me to do. I quickly grabbed my stele and drew the agility rune onto my thigh before jumping beside the two men. The circle member saw me.

"Boo!" I said teasingly before whispering, _"Castiel"_ to my seraph blade. I threw it at the circle member, causing him to disintegrate just before he went to stab the warlock. The blade clattered to the floor as did the man. I rushed to him as I heard the others come after us.

I felt the presence of the little girl show up below me. Clary suddenly yelled and kicked the man that went to stab her, **_"WATCH OUT!"_** I looked around to see if the area was safe for the unconscious man before jumping down and landing in a crouch in front of Clary and the girl just as the circle member said, "Clary Fairchild… and we even have sweet little Alicia. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you."

"Well. I really don't want to see him so…" I threw my seraph blade at him at the same time Jace threw a dagger a him. He too disintegrated.

I quickly ran off, feeling that Magnus need me.

* * *

"…Be a nice addition to my collection." A circle member said as I entered and shot him in the leg.

Magnus saw me and sighed in relief before shaking his head and mockingly saying, "You're late." and came over to hug me. "I'm sorry but you have no idea how bad the traffic was…" I joked.

Another circle member came at us but Alec shot him as he entered the room. Magnus looked aggravated at the sight of all the circle members and knocked the guy eye out with his magic. Alec must have been impressed as he said, "Well done."

Knowing they didn't know each other, I went to introduce them to each other but Magnus did it himself, quite flirtatiously I believe. I watched in amusement as they stuttered through their introduction.

"…This fights far from over." Magnus said as he and I followed Alec out of the room.

* * *

Clary entered the room with the little girl. Thinking her father was dead, she looked depressed. Magnus soon rectified the situation and pushed the child in the direction of her father.

"You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you will ever know." He said knowingly to her. "Your sister on the other hand, can't seem to help but help people like us. It _is_ in her blood after all." He nodded his head thoughtfully as I waved at Clary when she turned towards me.

I went to help other warlocks until Magnus announced, "Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move." A blue mist left his hand and he moved as if he was dancing. He went to clasp his hand together, causing the blue mist to hit each other and a rush of energy to pulsate around the room.

* * *

When we arrived at our new location, I sat on one of the couches as Magnus sighed happily, "Ah, much better. Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy."

He then gave Izzy the pendant that she was drooling over earlier.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary getting impatient questioned. "Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." Magnus asked to make sure, "I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" He nodded his head in approval before pointing behind him to the two boys, "Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready."

"You know what to do." Jace said as he assumed that he was 'Pretty Boy'. But Magnus scoffed, "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to… you." I giggled as Alec smiled until Jace glared at me, "Come with me." Magnus said to Clary.

Jace landed on the couch beside me. I started giggling again at his disgruntled look. He must have found it annoying that I was laughing at his expense so he started ticking my sides, which just made me giggle even harder. He stopped as Magnus called him over, "We still have to talk…" he reminded me as he left.

Feeling lonely, I looked around the room and found a grand piano. I got up from my seat and headed towards the object that I was drawn to.


	10. Return Of Thou Memories?

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** calimarie04 ** & **MissChloeSalvatore ** & **Vine Shadow

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _ **Lilianna Vivienne Fray - Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

I sat at the piano and brushed my fingers lightly against the exposed keys.

"You aren't safe here Alicia." Magnus' voice spoke from behind me.

I looked at him before sighing and turning away. "Am I safe anywhere?"

"Yes. With me. You'll be safe under my protection. With your help and permission, we can fortify this place so it's virtually impenetrable." He paused before lightly pulling my chin upwards so I was eye to eye with him once more. "I can tell you about your heritage and train you to use your powers. Help you become who you are meant to be."

I gotta admit. It was a good idea but there was some things pulling me back…

"What about Clary and mo-Jocelyn? They need me!"

"No Alicia. Clary has Jace and Izzy and even Alec. They'll help her find Jocelyn. Your mother." I flinched at that term and shook my head to look away from him but he just made me look at him again. "Jocelyn may not have been your mother by blood but she took care of you for almost a decade of your life. When your parents died, you had no relatives available to take care of you. She took you so she could keep you safe. Accept that…"

A few tears slipped out his statement. I pondered his words for a few moments before nodding in agreement and continuing, "What about my shadowhunting training?" He laughed before shaking my head, "You know as well as I, you don't need the training. You are an expert. A child protégé. All you have to do is accept your heritage and it'll come naturally to you."

I was grasping for reasons now… "What about Jace? We just found each other again!"

"You'll see each other just not everyday. Besides, if he cares about you then he'd accept the fact that you need to train the powers that your mother's blood gave you. Haven't you heard the saying, 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's meant to be."

"I'll think about it Magnus but thank you…" and hugged him. "Your welcome sweetheart. You need another option with your limited choices."

 _"Hu-hum."_ I heard a male cough from behind us. We turned around to see Jace. Magnus got up and said, "Play a tune for us sweetheart whilst I'm dealing with these incompetent fools…"

I giggled and started to play the song from the jewellery box again.

* * *

After a while, Magnus called us over to the room that Clary was drawing in, "Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare." He turned to me, "And you are the best musician I've met. And I've been alive for a _long_ time."

"I don't know about that." Clary and I said modestly. "Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw and play as well was Michelangelo and Beethoven, who were excellent in bed, I might add." He peered around Jace to take a peak at Alec. We all looked at Alec who shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram. Alicia sweetheart, come here."

I stepped around the pentagram at stood in front of me. He smiled and spun me around, whispering in my ear, "You need to stand at the head of the star. I will focus my magic through you. Just follow your instincts, let my magic flow through you and you'll know what to do."

I turned away from him nodding to see Jace putting Clary onto her place on the pentagram. "Why are you guys calling her Alicia? Her name is Lilianna!" Clary whispered to Jace but I cut her off as I took Magnus' advice and followed my instincts.

"We must initiate a bond." I shut my eyes and a golden light filled my vision. I instantly calmed down and opened my eyes. I spoke in the same voice that I spoke to Raphael with in the Hotel DuMort, "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ready when you are princess." Magnus placed his hands on my waist, causing Jace to glare at his hands. Alec stared it in confusion. Why is he looking at us like that?

My reached my right hand out to Alec. He seemed hesitant so he looked to his right, at Izzy. She nodded reassuringly and he grabbed my hand, causing a pulse of energy to flow through our hands. This made him jerk back a bit, but he didn't let go. Gold mist started to form around our joint hands. I held my other hand out to Jace. He stared at it for a while, I waited patiently. Finally, he grabbed my hand and more golden tendrils formed around our linked hands. He then held out his hand to Clary and the golden mist began to spread to her too.

"You people are pathetic." Izzy said mockingly. She grabbed Clary's hand before grabbing Alec's.

The pentagram was complete.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say." Clary looked a bit terrified at the sound of my voice. She gulped nervously as I continued, "The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories."

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" Jace asked me intensely.

I casually shrugged, causing Magnus to back away a bit, "We will see. Let us begin…"

I shut my eyes and began chanting in Chthonian.

"Valak. Tine woko aprofone induce infierne. Prestiere qua oline cusomiere. Hank memoree exemiere nos permutan aliqua preteio."

At the back of my mind, I heard Izzy warn the others, "The necklace. It's pulsing."

I opened my eyes and immediately looked at the pulsing necklace.

That's when I felt it.

We all looked up as the demon began to descend into the pentagram.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond." I told the others.

"Hold on!" Jace warned to the others. "It is time, the demon demands payment." I cooed to the others. "What does it want?" Alec questioned us. "We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." I told the others.

Izzy relinquished her memory first. It was of Alec.

Clary went next. She released a memory of Jocelyn, of mom.

Jace went next and released a memory of… _me?_

It was of Jace and I in the garden when we were little.

Alec went next and released his memory a memory of Jace. "No, it's not true! The demon deceived me!"

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus warned from behind me. Izzy shouted reassurances at Alec, "Alec, it's okay!" and he let go, breaking the bond.

"No! Alec! No!" Everyone shouted as we all fell backwards.

Magnus immediately got back up and his hands glowed blue. "I cannot contain the demon much longer!" I walked calmly in front of Clary and held my hands out at the demon, gold mist started to form around me as a familiar lullaby began to play.

The demon began to recede but Alec stepped forward, catching the demon's attention.

I snapped back to reality and screamed his name. I ran at him and pushed him out of the way. It was too late now…

The demon had already reached out for Alec but since I pushed him away, he grabbed me instead.

Jace and Izzy ran forward grabbing each of my hands. "She's slipping!" Alec yelled as he helped the other two try and pull me away from the demon's grasp. "Clary! Help us!" I saw that she pulled out her seraph blade but Magnus shouted at her, "Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!"

"Help us!" Izzy screamed once more.

The last thing I saw was Clary striding determinedly towards the demon…

* * *

 _My mind quickly flashed with the memories I received from the silent brothers. I thought it was just one of your typical 'my life flashed in front of my eyes' cliche moments but it turned out to be so much better…_

 **Fate has decided that you** need **_your past to embark on your future. Be thankful Chosen One._**

* * *

 _The first memory I watched was of a blonde woman stroking a baby's cheeks, trying to get her to sleep. The child lay in the basinet, gripping on to her mother's finger, eyes wide open._

 _The mother gazed at her child in awe before opening her mouth to sing…_

 _Constant as the stars above_  
 _Always know that you are loved_  
 _And my love shining in you_  
 _Will help you make your dreams come true_  
 _Will help your dreams come true_

 _The lamb lies down and rests it's head_  
 _On it's mother's down in bed_  
 _Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_  
 _And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_  
 _Dreams of a violet rose_

 _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_  
 _A sun embraces the moonlight_  
 _The clouds will carry us off tonight_  
 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_  
 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Constant as the stars above_  
 _Always know that you are loved_  
 _And my love shining in you_  
 _Will help you make your dreams come true_  
 _Will help your dreams come true_

 _The child gave last yawn before her eyes finally fluttered shut._

 _Her mother, brushed her fingers lightly across the baby's cheeks before whispering, "I love you baby girl. Never **ever** forget that. Mama and dada love you so much little princess."_

* * *

 _"Come on baby! Say 'mama'! you can do it! Say 'mama'…" A pretty blonde woman was saying to the same baby._

 _"Don't listen to her sweetheart! Say 'dada' come on Alicia, say 'dada."_

 _The little me just giggled and drooled,_ _causing the mother to wipe it off her face with an affectionate smile._

 _A familiar looking toddler was taken into the room by a man whose name, I recognised to be Michael. Jace. He was so cute! When he arrived, little me reached out my hands for him as he did with me._

 _Michael Wayland placed Jace on the floor and he walked precariously over to baby me._

 _Once he reached me, he held little me's hand. **Ewwwwww!** Did I seriously just do that? If you're wandering what I did, little me just put little Jace's hand in her mouth. I hope Jace doesn't have this memory! It's so __embarrassing…_

 _It seemed to make Michael and my father laugh but mom immediately rushed over to the two children and separated us. She placed me on her lap whilst Jace stayed on the floor._

 _Little me didn't like that and started to cry, making my mother put little me back onto the ground. Little Jace crawled over to me and once he reached me, little me cooed out, "Jace" and hugged him._

 _This silenced the room._

 _"She said her first word…" my mom whispered in awe. My dad snorted, "Y_ _eah and it wasn't even one of_ our _names."_

 _This made Michael burst out laughing and cheered, "You owe me Chris! I told you your daughter's first word was gonna be 'Jace'!"_

* * *

 _I was suddenly in a beautiful field, surrounded by people in white outfits._

 _I headed towards the front of the congregation and found a little me, someone who was maybe nine or ten years old crying on Jace's shoulder._

 _Why is she - uhhh, me, I mean, why am I crying?_

 _I moved so I stood directly beside her._

 _Jace was humming my lullaby in my sobbing mini-me's ear as little me clutched onto his shirt._

 _Maryse got up and stood in front of the whole crowd saying words that stopped my whole world, "Vivienne and Christopher Graymark were the best shadowhunters of our time. Christopher was one of the best leaders our world could ever ask for. Christopher was the youngest Consul in history but has done the most for our world. When their will is read, Alicia will appoint the new Consul and I'm sure our new Consul, whoever they may be, will do as good a job as Chris did. Vivienne on the other hand helped many during the war between us and the circle" she said bitterly before carrying on softly, "she healed many of us and was friends with all us… Many of her family line were blessed by the Angel Gabriel as well as Raziel. Due to this, they are the ultimate leaders of our world. When Princess Alicia grows up, she too will one day take her mother's place on the throne of vis-"_

* * *

Various other memories came through before a familiar one popped up…

 _"_ ** _NO! Lissa... Hold on... You can't leave me alone! HELP!"_**

 _It was too late it seemed, the younger Jace couldn't do anything but watch as his parabatai was absorbed into the portal._

* * *

 _A woman with fiery red hair was the first person I saw when I woke up to being bound to a chair, "Who are you? Why have you tied me up? Explain yourself…"_

 _"You have your mother's fiery tone" said the man._

 _"Do **not** speak of **her** warlock!" I shouted in anger._

 _"I demand to being released! Do you not know who I am?" younger me paused, panting before continuing, "I am Alicia Vivian Graymark, daughter of Vivienne and Christopher Graymark, the ex-Consul and former roy-"_

 _The woman who I now know is Jocelyn cut me off before he could tell me this role my mother had in the shadow world, "She's my goddaughter Magnus Bane! Do it... it's for her own good..." Goddaughter?_

 _She turned to me one last time before saying, "I have the Cup, guardian. It must be kept safe. You must keep it safe. **You** must be kept safe, for the mortal cup cannot be used without the blood of the angels' heir." _

_She turned to Magnus, "Do it…"_

 _A blue mist filled my vision and everything went black again._

 _ **My memories were back…**_

* * *

"Is she gonna be all right?" I heard Clary question Magnus.

"I don't know. Does she normally just lay like that without moving?" I heard Magnus reply.

"Get up! Lissa!" At the sound of my parabatai's voice, I gasped awake and jolted upwards. I coughed and breathed heavily for oxygen until I could finally talk.

"Whoa! What happened? Why am I on the floor? Why are you all staring at me like I have two heads? I don't have two heads do I?" I felt around my face before going to ask another questions but Jace covered my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Are you gonna shut up?" He asked seriously. I nodded my head and he removed his hand, "I just have one question…" he nodded his head in consent, "Why does my mouth taste like dirt?"

That just caused him to laugh. He sighed in relief and squished me to his hard, warm chest. I relaxed at the familiar feeling.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. I'm alright." I cooed soothingly as I felt small droplets of liquid - tears? - land on my dress.

"Thank God, you're okay. For a second there, I thought we lost you." Clary said, hugging me once Jace had let go.

* * *

Jace carried me to a room that Magnus provided for me because he thought I shouldn't be travelling in my weak state.

He left me alone to get dressed into a pair of pyjamas that Magnus left for me.

I was settling into bed when Alec walked into the room.

I stared at him curiously, before raising an eyebrow at him and patting the space beside me on the bed.

"Come to Lily." I said with a smile. He hesitantly sat on my bed - right on the edge of it. I rolled my eyes at his hesitation and impatiently patted the space beside me until he finally sat down where I wanted him.

I grabbed his large hand and put it on my chest, just above my heart.

"You feel that Alec? It's beating. Quite steadily and healthily." I softly said to him, "I'm alive and I'm okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Even you… We're only human!"

"I know Lily or should I call you Alicia?" He questioned weakly, "Either's fine Alec." I said to him reassuringly.

"But I was trained since birth. It's not like me to fail like this and let my emotions cloud my judgement."

I cut him off, "Emotions aren't a weakness Alec. If anything, they make you stronger." I paused and smiled at him, "You shouldn't be ashamed of how you feel, Alec. It's our feelings that distinguishes us from demons so don't be scared of how you feel for _him!_ "

He looked at me with shock in his eyes and tears began to form in his eyes. I hugged him to me and rubbed his back. "Let it out, let it all out Alec." And he did. He released all the pent up emotions he had for his whole life.

After a while, he finally calmed down but we didn't stop hugging.

It wasn't until Jace knocked on the door that we separated.

We looked at him and he just stared back impassively. Alec, feeling uncomfortable, got up from my side and kissed my forehead before whispering, "Rest." I nodded my head and waved goodbye as he left the room.

Silence filled the room.

I got tired of it and said, "What is it Jace?"

That seemed to make him move. He hurried to my bed and jumped on me. _Oooof…_ the wind was knocked out me.

We both wiggled around trying to find a comfortable position. In the end, I was lying down with my head on his chest whilst he played with my hair. We stayed that way for a while until Jace finally spoke, "We need to talk…"

I tilted my head upwards to look Jace in the eye as he looked down at me.

No words past between us for a while.

I finally said the words that changed everything, "I remember, Jace. I remember everything."


	11. The Fiery Lady That Scares Everyone

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to always obsessed .x09876 & track98**

* * *

 _ **Lilianna Vivienne Fray - Alicia Vivian Graymark POV**_

I don't know how they did but when I woke up, I was in my room in the institute.

These guys really need to know that whilst a girl is sleeping, you're not supposed to move her!

I'm not even wearing the clothes that Magnus gave me. Who changed me this time? I wasn't even unwillingly unconscious. I was asleep.

Apparently asleep like the dead…

How did I not notice that I was being moved? That is definitely a habit that I need to change…

I shook my head of my thoughts and quickly got changed into some casual clothes, grabbed my jewellery and weapons and left the room in search of the others.

* * *

"Alec… where are you going?" I heard Clary complain when she, Alec and Jace walked into the Ops room. I peeked through the door of the room I was in. I was in the room that Hodge took us to, to retrieve Magnus' necklace. I don't exactly know why I was here but I felt like I needed to be here.

I heard Alec's voice reverberate around the room, "To put this somewhere safe. Where no one could be tempted to use it." That made Clary scoff. Jace tried to get the thing back from Alec and suggested a plan but he wasn't convinced. I was sitting next to one of the tile vaults when the three of them walked in.

The sight of me made Alec pause, "Lily? What are you doing here?" His slight pause made Clary lunge at the uh- necklace dangling from Alec's hand but he pulled it above his head last minute, preventing her from getting it. To be honest, I don't think anyone can get that from him with his height!

He walked towards me as Clary said, "…I like Jace's idea" he drew the rune on the floor beside me before turning to me, "Do me a favour and draw the rune." I nodded and took my stele out and drew the rune. "…We saved Simon from the vampires that way." Clary inputted. The tile rose and he rebuffed, "Yeah… vampires. Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires", Alec put Clary's necklace in the tile saying, "Valentine is a real threat." He redrew the rune and indicated for me to do so as well, causing the vault to lower itself. "He can't be handled by four-and-a-half Shadowhunters." She glared up at him, "Five." and he just shrugged, "Whatever. Leave it there." and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

I was training with Jace in the training room when I saw my sister again.

Our blades clashed together, I felt him start to he pull back so I leant in harder and used the force to propel myself backwards in a backflip. I landed in a crouch and looked up to in time to see Jace's blade come down to slash at me. I rolled away from him and I jumped up from laying on my back. I spun around and clashed swords with him again. I wanted to end the fight so I released my grip causing Jace to lunge forward and aim to strike my head. I grabbed his wrist and went to strike the him but he grabbed the nook of my arm, aiming to be released. The added pressure on the arm holding my blade made me release his arm, the momentum causing his back to be facing me. He then released his grip on my arm to get a better grip on his blade. He spun around with his blade out so I ducked. When he went to strike again, our blades clashed again. My left arm grabbed onto Jace's wrist holding the blade and then pulled it down towards the ground. The force of the sword being pulled down, caused him to release the sword so I spun around, causing Jace's sword to end up behind his head and my blade to be pointing at his throat…

I smirked and raised my eyebrow up at him, "How's it feel to lose to a girl?"

"I wouldn't know cause you aren't one!" he said mockingly, I dropped his blade and went to shout at him but we heard someone start to clap behind us.

We spun a round to see Izzy, Clary and a woman whose name I now know to be Maryse Lightwood, Alec and Izzy's mom. At least, that's what my memories are telling me.

"Maryse." my sparring partner panted before laughing and hugging the woman. "Hey. It's great to see you."

She didn't say anything, instead she looked behind him to me. I didn't know what to do so I kinda awkwardly waved. She stepped towards me asking, "Alicia? Is that you?" I nodded my headed in acknowledgement.

She smiled even wider and came over to hug me "How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh... where's Max?" Jace asked her once she let me go.

"No Max. Just Mom with her hair on fire." Izzy said, interrupting Maryse before she could talk.

"I love how Shadowhunters share. A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private Portal." Clary said as she followed Izzy to stand beside us.

"Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you." Alec said as he walked in.

Maryse walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." she said in disapproval.

Alec tried to prove he was worthy of her approval and said, "I am. We are."

"We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." Maryse concluded.

I think Izzy was trying to prove herself to her mother so she said, "I have Seelie friends."

But it only seemed to disappoint her even more, "Yes, I know about your _friends._ " she stepped towards her daughter in a predatory way, "Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him… them… something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it."

I didn't like how she was speaking to my friend and defended her, "Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" She stepped towards me and her eyes softened before speaking in a gentle tone, "When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart."

Clary took offence to that and asked, "Natural order? What are you saying?"

Izzy had tears in her eyes as she said, "I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies."

"She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want." Alec inputted.

Maryse shook her head and said, "I'd rather Jace and Alicia go along this time."

I interrupted, "Please call me Lissa or another nickname, Alicia is too formal for me." I said with a shrug.

She smiled amused and continued, "Jace and Elise should go along." She sighed before shaking her head, "Actually, only Jace will go, Elise needs to stay here so she's protected. We cannot have a future leader of the shadow world dying. Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already."

"Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!" Clary argued angrily.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." she said condescendingly. "Alec I am also putting Elise in your care, should anything happen to her, it will be on you, on _us._ The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here."

Alec was already nodding his head in agreement, "You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

She chuckled sarcastically before saying, "You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out." She pointed at Jace, Izzy and me and said, "You, you and you, with me, now. Alec, come get Elise later and you can start you job then."

I looked at the others before nudging Jace to start moving. He shrugged at the others before grabbing my hand and leading us away, Izzy following after us.

* * *

Maryse led us to her office. I sat on the couch as she briefed Jace and Izzy on their mission before telling them to leave whilst she talked to me. Before he left, Jace said "I'll wait for you outside, Lissa." I nodded to indicate I heard him and he left.

"Can I hug you?" was her first question. I immediately nodded and she stepped towards the couch and sat with me and hugged me to her side. I hugged her back. We sat that way for a while until she pulled back and held my face, "You look so much like your mother." she said with a chuckle, "…but you have your father's eyes."

She let go of me and said, "I miss your parents so much Elise. They were great people." I sat up, intrigued. "Separately, they were dangerous but together they were deadly. Just like you and Jace. Your fighting skills have not waned in strength. You are just as skilled as you were before you disappeared. They would have been proud of you Alicia."

She sat up and returned to her desk before saying, "If you ever want to know anything about your parents, just ask me. I'll answer any of your parents after all, Vivienne made me one of your godmothers." I was shocked at the news and it must have been noticeable on my face as she said, "It's true. It's the other reason why I want you to be so protected so _please._ Stay safe."

I nodded and took that as my queue to leave but she said one more thing before I left, "Remember, your parents loved you. **_Never,_** forget that!"

I walked outside and Jace must have noticed my expression so he grabbed my hand and we left.

* * *

We ran into Alec when we exited the elevator, they were discussing about the missions, "You're the acting head of this Institute. If there's a diplomatic mission, you should go. Let's switch assignments."

"Nope. This time I'm actually gonna obey orders, and babysit your girlfriend's sister." he said, indicating to me.

"Girlfriend?" we both asked. "Why would you think that?"

Alec mockingly replied, "Well… the fact that you guys talk at the same time. The fact that you guys are aways hugging. You're always holding hands and I haven't seen you guys separated in a while."

At the third statement, we blushed and immediately let go of each others hands.

I quickly countered, "No Alec, Jace likes Clary. Actually you _are a bit_ right. You're gonna be babysitting his girlfriend - Clary and her sister - me…"

Jace shook his head in disapproval before saying, "Clary? Nah, she's more like my responsibility." He stopped us from moving before saying to Alec, "Hey, you'll keep an eye on her, right?" directing his head at me. He sighed, seeing something on Alec's face. I stepped away, feeling they needed to talk.

* * *

I exited the bathroom after my well-needed shower. I was wearing a towel on top of my underwear, my wet hair laying limp on my back. I know it was in the middle of the day but after that training session with Jace earlier, I needed to take a shower because I smelled of sweat…

I dropped the towel onto the floor and picked up the outfit that I had laid on my bed before I took my shower, examining it closely.

"So _that's_ what's under all that clothing…" a voice drawled at my supposed-to-be-locked door.

 ** _"AHHHHHH!"_** I screamed and dropped to the floor behind my bed so that I could hide my exposed form from Jace. I peaked over the bed to see him still standing in my doorway. **"GET OUT!"** But instead of getting out, he walked in, shut the door and laid down at my bed. I glared at him, which was difficult from where I was. I tried to speak in my most calmest voice, "Jace. Get out. I'm in my underwear. I need to get changed!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before…" he said casually.

"Excuse me?" I said.

He looked at me with a smirk, "Who do you think has changed your clothes all the times you've been unconscious?" I gaped at him before flinging my towel at him. His momentary shock gave me enough time to run into my bathroom with my clothes.

I quickly got changed and came back out and sat at my vanity table. He was still on my bed so I asked him, "Jace what are you doing here?" as I opened my jewellery box, allowing my lullaby to flow through the room. Jace hummed along with the song whilst I put my jewellery on. He finally spoke up, "I wanted to say goodbye…" he said awkwardly.

"Goodbye? We aren't moving to different countries, just separate missions."

"I know… it's just, the last time we were separated, we never got to say goodbye."

I immediately walked over to him and hugged him. "Oh Jace, I'm not leaving you if I can help it! I'll be here for you ' _Et Usque In Aeternum Semper'_ remember?"

He nodded before getting up and saying, "Always and forever".

"Besides, haven't you ever watched Peter Pan?" He shook his head before I continued, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. Remember that Jace… so see you later!" I said with a wink.

He smiled before walking to the door before turning around and saying, "See you soon" and he left, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

I stayed in my room, preferring the silence over the hustle of the shadowhunters working downstairs but my peace didn't last long.

I was reading a book from the shelf in my room when Clary barged in rambling about things that I really didn't understand. I nodded along until she paused waiting for and answer. I wanted to say something wise but realised I had no idea what she expected me to say so I just said the truth.

"Clary honey. I did not understand anything you just said…"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "I'll tell you on the way. Come on. We gotta go meet Alec somewhere."

I nodded my head, wondering what Alec needed outside of the institute. I grabbed my seraph blade and stele and left the room with Clary, fully trusting her word - now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best decision.

When we exited the institute and already in a taxi, I realised that maybe - just maybe - she wasn't telling me the truth.


	12. I Can't Believe You Lied To Me!

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** StoryToBeToldAsOne **and** EverRose808 **and** MoonLight415

* * *

 _ **Lilianna Vivienne Fray - Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

Clary was dragging me all over New York. If you're wondering why I didn't fight back, it was because we were wearing glamouring runes so if I accidentally pushed her into a stranger, we'd be in a _lot_ of trouble. We were standing outside the Brooklyn Academy of Art, because Clary felt like going down memory lane for some reason, when Alec found us as her phone went off.

"Why'd the two of you run out? And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that..." Clary ignored him and chose to answer her phone instead so he turned his disappointed gaze at me. That look just made me want to beg and apologise so I told him the truth that I realised when we were seven or so miles away from the institute.

"I'm sorry… Clary barged into my room earlier saying that we were meeting you somewhere. It wasn't until we were in a taxi did I realise that she may have been lying to me." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, hoping he'd believe me. After a while he seemed to accept my apology so he nodded, making me jump on him and give him a quick hug as a thank you. When I let go, I said, "Plus, I haven't even gotten the chance to yell at her yet."

"…I'm fine. I'm with Alec and Lily…" Clary said as the conversation finished.

"Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go." I sighed in annoyance as _another_ argument began between my sister and close friend.

Once Clary brought up Alec's love for Jace, I knew she went too far. "Stop Clary. You can't just use other people's feelings as an excuse to hide your own. We aren't children anymore Clary. We're fighting in a war so please act like it!" I finished with a huff. My sister stared at me long and hard before glaring at Alec, blaming him for me taking his side probably. I shook my head at her before saying, "Because of your lie to get me out of the institute, Maryse won't be very happy because she asked me herself for me to stay safe. Whatever it is we are doing outside, it better be for a good reason so this better be quick."

* * *

When we arrived at the 'secret' hideout Clary and Simon would hangout when they didn't want me to be with them, Clary ran off ahead of us and greeted Simon.

"…Not the end of the world." Alec decided to interrupt their mushy moment, by bringing them back to reality: "The world's been ending for a thousand years. Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move."

Clary must have realised the truth in Alec's statement, for once, and said, "Yeah, my mom's loft is just across the alley."

I decided to warn the two of them, "All right, well, we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you."

But Alec corrected me, "You mean - us, meaning Clary _and_ you." At my confused look he elaborated, "You're important to Downworlders for some reason, no one but the Clave know why. Everyone who knows have been forbidden to speak about it…"

Simon seemed to not have been listening and jumped over the hedge in front of us, making Alec sigh as Clary ran off to join him. He looked at me so I shrugged before saying, "They're always like this…" before grabbing his hand and running off after them. We followed them, all the while trying not to listen to Clary talk to Simon about - errrrr- something.

"…Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes. I'll never understand these people." Alec shook his head, you know. One day his head is gonna fall off because of how much he shakes his head!

"Whoa! I don't remember it like this." Clary said in confusion when she saw the runes on the walls. To be honest, whenever I was here, I always thought that it was graffiti so I didn't say anything about it.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock." Alec explained for their benefit.

"Dot." Clary said triumphantly, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Some of these have been here for years. It's been here since we were children…" I said absentmindedly to Clary.

"The only difference is now I can actually see them." Clary said, ignoring me.

Simon then called our attention saying, "Yo, Clary. What are all these tags?"

Alec sounded surprise as he said, "You can see the runes?"

Simon scoffed before replying, "Yeah, kind of hard to miss."

Alec the replied, "For a Shadowhunter." I nudged his side before whispering in his ear, "Or for Downworlders…" He looked surprise at my idea before we both looked at Simon in thought before he continued, "They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?"

Simon chuckled a bit excitedly, "I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy."

We looked at a drawing of a heart with 'SL + CF' in the centre as Clary said, "This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married."

Alec replied a bit confused, "You were engaged?" I nudged his side in warning before saying, "I'm almost certain that you won't wanna hear this story…" he agreed with me and we were just about to walk away when Simon continued the story, "We were eight years old…" I sighed in despair as he continued.

Alec and I watched amused as the two least experienced in the Shadow world tried to open the door but were surprised when Simon managed to open it. "After you." Clary walked in saying, "Okay."

Alec and I went to walk in when Simon said, "Ooh. After me." When Alec went to let me in first, I stopped before turning around and saying, "You don't think Simon's turning into a Downworlder do you? A _vampire?"_

He shrugged before saying, "Why would you think that?"

We followed after the other two before I said, "Isn't it obvious, the strength, added agility, the speed?"

He didn't get to reply because we heard Clary and Simon talking near us. "Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft? Yeah, I can see this, too." before saying directly to Clary "Hey. You okay?"

"There's nothing left of me here." she said with a sigh.

"Of course, there isn't." I said in an all-knowing tone that I knew she hated, "Mom was trying to erase any trace that we even existed. So that we couldn't be tracked. She was protecting us. It was one of the last things she even said to us. Remember?"

Alec and Clary continued the discussions as I headed towards Simon who had found a creaky floorboard. Instead of step on it like he did, I immediately sat on the ground and took the loose floorboard out. "Another score for Brooklyn." Simon said proudly as he went to put his hand in the hole. I snatched his hand before he could do so…

 _"Owwwww?"_ he said before I let go of his wrist, "What have they been feeding you Super girl?"

I decided to ignore his comment and looked through the hole. "There's something down here." I said as I touched a hard object. _I hope it's not alive…_ I thought before pulling the object out and saying, "Is this the box you remember?" I asked Clary, having been informed of its existence on the way here by Clary in the taxi.

"…Well, let's open it." Simon said after Clary recalled the past. She did as told and once she saw the contents, she said, "I don't know what any of this is."

We all tensed at the sound of something shattering, Alec rushed ahead of us before pointing out the obvious, "There's someone here." He pointed at Clary and I before saying, " Get what you need. Do not move until I get back. We've been here too long." I went to follow him but he stopped me, "You can't go. I promised Jace and my mother that I'd keep you safe so you're gonna stay here. Away from harm!" Before running off.

Clary stuffed the box in her bag, as I walked towards her. Once she had done that, I pulled the bag from her and drew the locking rune. She looked at me confused before saying, "No one can open the main pocket containing the box without me unlocking it now." She smiled at the little back up plan before it was swiped from her face when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Alaric?" we both questioned. His eyes glowed. I whispered, "Werewolf!"

Before I could even fight back, I was knocked out. The last thing I felt was being lifted up as I thought to myself, _not again!_

* * *

 _When I 'woke up', I found myself still in our old apartment. I watched as Alec threw things round the already trashed house._

 _Jace then came hurdling through the door, "Where is she? Where's Clary?"_

 _Izzy then walked in before saying, "And where's Lily?"_

 _Alec answered despondently, "She's gone. They're both gone. Simon too…"_

 _"What do you mean, gone? Where did they go?"_

 _"She and Simon got arrested when I was securing the fire escape. I saw them get put into a police cruiser with handcuffs and…" before he managed to stutter out, "I think Lily resisted or something because she was unconscious when she was put into the back of the cruiser. I got distracted."_

 _"The mundane was here?" Jace said angrily as Izzy said, "Simon? He's gone, too?"_

 _"It was an unmarked car. I don't know where they took even of them…" he said dejectedly._

 _"What did you do, Alec?" was the last thing I heard as I woke up._

* * *

The first thing I heard when I woke up was, "…Look, I know you're scared of Luke. He's trying to find you, I can keep you safe. You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is."

I opened my eyes to see I was sat up in-between Simon and Clary. The first thing I did was look over myself to see if someone had changed my clothes again. Nope. Okay, I can calm down now.

"Everyone thinks I can find this Cup, but I don't know where it is!" Clary said earnestly, "Think, Clary. I'm trying to give you a chance."

I finally spoke up, telling the others that I woke up, "She can't help you. I'm sorry. Now, will you please let us go? I have a headache that only Advil is gonna fix!"

I quickly moved my hand that lay on the table as the werewolf in the corner stabbed a fork where my hand used to be… "Playtime's over." he said smugly. Alaric seemed troubled as he whispered, "Theo, just let me talk some sense into them." The man - Theo refused, saying, "No, we did it your way. Now, we're gonna try it my way." He gestured to some people behind us and Simon and I were grabbed, pulling us away from Clary.

"Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies." Theo said.

The man holding me, yanked on my hair harshly causing me to yell out in pain. Theo then shouted at the man, "HEY! Don't hurt that one! She needs to be in perfect condition otherwise she'd never make a good bargaining chip for the Clave." He turned to me, "Don't worry princess. No harm is gonna come to you here. But right now you're not need here so…" He gestured to the men behind me, "Take her away! You know where to take her…"

"Please, please… Please, don't hurt them, okay?" Clary's fading voice then started stammering, "I promise you, I swear to you, I do not where this Cup is."

I honestly didn't want to try and escape my captors. After all, Jace, Alec and Izzy were on their way so it's only a matter of time before they find us. I hope anyway.

* * *

Two men took me to a large shipping container and went to throw me in but I held my hands up to them.

"If I have to be kept here against my will, I'm gonna walk in by myself." I walked in turned around to face the bewildered wolves behind me saying, "Are you guys gonna stay here with me because it'll be boring by myself…"

They shook themselves from their shock and the man on the left said, "No. You're staying here by yourself…" he trailed off unsurely and went to walk away but I stopped them again.

"Please? I need at least someone to talk to! Plus, you'll be able to guard me better if you're here with me…"

The man on the right shrugged before turning to the other man saying, "What's the harm?" Before coming over to sit in front of me, in the centre of the cargo hold. The other man soon followed him.

"Okay, you guys know my name. What's yours?" The man on the left, who conveniently sat on my left, said, "I'm Nicholas Adams and this…" pointing to the guy sat on my right, "is my brother, Harry."

I nodded and held my hand out to them. "Nice to meet you, despite the situation I'm in. Are you guys cold? Hungry?"

The two nodded so I took my stele out and they backed up. I held my hands up and just said, "I'm not gonna hurt you guys, I'm just gonna draw a fire rune." I did so and we warmed up beside the small flame. "The place we were in is a Chinese restaurant right? Can you guys call one of your friends to bring some noodles or something. And fortune cookies. I love them…"

Nicholas did as I asked and called one of his friends, when he was about to hang up I took the phone from him and spoke to the guy on the other end of the phone. "Hey. Hi. This is Lily, or Alicia, whichever one you prefer. Yeah. Hi! Can you bring food for my companions as well and bring some for yourself… You can eat with us if you like." before hanging up and tossing the phone to Harry.

We made small talk but not long after the call, another wolf came in with a bag of Chinese food. He came over and sat between the two brothers and handing out the food. I thanked him before digging into the food. Once we finished, we sat talking about mundane things. It was nice. I almost imagined I was with normal people. We all talked and laughed until we were interrupted by the door crashing open.

Luke.

What's he doing here?

Before I could even ask him anything, he knocked out all of my friends, threw me over his shoulder and ran over to another ship container. He placed me on the ground where I sat recovering from vertigo. He soon came out with a thrashing and yelling Clary over his shoulder.

I don't know how he did it but he picked me up and held me to his side whilst still carrying Clary over his shoulder.

 _Oh my-! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!_

I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor a couple of moments later. I was on all fours, silently retching. That little movement didn't agree with the noodles I just ate!

I looked up to see Jace there. When did he get here? He gave me his hand and yanked me up, my lack of strength and his much-stronger-than-mine strength made me propel into his chest. "You're okay!" He said in relief as I tiredly snuggled into his chest. "I thought something bad had happened to you again!"

I reassured him, "I'm okay Jace."

He let go of me and turned to Clary, "You okay?"

She answered, "I will be. As soon as we find Simon. Come on."

She then ran off. No. More running? I'm gonna be sick…

* * *

We eventually found Simon and Izzy and Clary and Simon had their cosy reunion as I went to hug Izzy. We went to leave when Izzy said, "Wait, Simon! Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves."

Green eyes began to glow in the fog in front of us. Growling could be heard near us. Great. The werewolves have got us trapped…

"This can't be good." Jace said as he pulled out his seraph blade. I followed his lead and grabbed mine out. Izzy let her whip loose whilst Alec loaded his bow. We all formed a circle surrounding Clary and Simon, facing outwards towards the wolves that wanted to kill is. I was in between Alec and Jace whilst Izzy stood opposite me (behind me).

More and more wolves arrived and Alec said, "We're surrounded. Everyone, stay together."

Simon trembled and said, "Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

The door to the Chinese restaurant and Jace said, "Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader." I started shuffling around so I stood beside Jace facing the alpha.

I stepped forward and put my blade away, "Theo… we don't mean any harm. Let us go…" I said in that same soothing trance-like voice. The werewolf started backing away when Clary yelled, "Jace, behind!" causing the wolf to lunge at me.

Another werewolf jumped into the scene and started challenging the alpha.

They fought and fought until finally, "The alpha's dead."

I felt like I knew the wolf and started walking towards it, Jace tried to pull me back but I was out of his reach. I was already half way there when he turned back into a human. Luke.

The wolves around us started howling. By now, I had reached Luke's side and hugged him. The other wolves all starting turning back into their human forms and then they all bowed. It was pretty cool to be honest.

Clary went to walk towards us but Jace stopped her until Luke spoke up from beside me. I was looking at his wounds trying to see how bad it was whilst I listened to him. "Clary… I promised your mother I'd always protect you." He started swaying as he smiled.

He collapsed in my arms. Unconscious. At least I wasn't the one unconscious at the end of today's adventure.

Vaguely, I heard Alec say to Jace, "Hey… we need to get Clary back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business." This made Jace angry so he said, "Why don't you stay out of it? I'm going to help Lissa and Clary."

"We have to report back to our mother." Alec argued. Jace couldn't be swayed, "You and Isabelle can do that. I'll be fine on my own!"

I realised the amount of trouble the two Lightwoods would be in when they arrived back at the institute without either of us so I made my decision.

I trailed after the others and helped Luke get into the car. Everyone got in but I stayed a bit away from them. When Jace went to get into the car, he noticed that I hadn't gotten in yet, he turned to me, "Get in Lissa. Luke doesn't have a lot of time."

I shook my head from him and backed up, heading towards the Lightwood sibling.

"Lissa? Where are you going?"

"I _have_ to go back to the institute Jace. You may not care for your orders but Maryse asked Alec to watch over Clary and I. If they return without either of us…" I trailed off before continuing, "You'll help him right? Promise me you'll do what you can to save him?"

He nodded unsurely and I quickly turned around and ran to stand beside the two siblings. We watched as Jace got into the car and left with the others.

I turned to the werewolves near us and said, "If you ever need my help, just call. I gave Nick, Harry and Sal my number. Don't hesitate to ask." Before turning to the two siblings beside me before saying, "Let's go…"

And we left the dock to face an either worse danger.

Maryse.


	13. Facing The Dragon

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** AMV1999 ** & **EverRose808 ** & **ScaryMary54

* * *

 _ **Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

When we got back, we didn't get the best of welcomes.

It kinda went a bit like this…

We walked into the back of the institute hoping to not get caught sneaking in but luck wasn't with us today. We had gotten in and we were sneaking down the corridor where all our rooms were, when Maryse came out of my room.

We all froze at the sight of her. _I hope she doesn't catch us._

She saw us instantly and tiled her head to the side before pointing one finger at us and making a 'come hither' gesture with her finger.

Oh no.

She led us into her office where we all sat on the couch in front of her desk. She stood in front of us, making me feel like I child. She then calmly spoke…

"Where have you been?" Maryse paused for a second, waiting for us to reply, we must have taken too long to answer because she continued impatiently.

 _ **"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Where have you been?"**_ she yelled at her eldest son before turning to me.

Uh oh.

"You said to me that you'd be safe! Where did you go? **_HUH?"_** she paused for a second before continuing.

 _ **"Alicia Vivian Graymark! Why aren't you answering my question? You promised me that you'd be safe but where were you?"**_

"She was kidnapped by werewolves, mother." Alec finally broke down.

"Werewolves?" she said calmly, **_"WEREWOLVES? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER ALEXANDER! DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY? DO ANY OF YOU LISTEN AT ALL? ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD WHY ARE YOU EVEN WITH THEM AND NOT WITH JACE? WHERE IS THAT YOUNG MAN? IF HE THINKS HE CAN HIDE FORM ME, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING SO BRING HIM OUT!"_** she yelled.

Silence once again filled the room.

Maryse looked at us all in the eye before heading to the door. She yanked the door open and began yelling again,

 ** _"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD WAYLAND! GET YOUR A** IN MY OFFICE NOW! IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN TWO MINUTES, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"_**

She slammed the door shut and started breathing heavily. She walked back to stand in front of us. The three of us exchanged looks and started nudging each other to get the other to tell her where Jace was.

A minute ticked by and Maryse was steadily getting madder and madder.

I didn't want her to keep waiting so I braced myself for her torrent of yells as I told her the truth.

"Maryse. Jace isn't coming…"

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT COMING?"_**

"It's because he isn't here Maryse…"

 ** _"ELABORATE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?"_**

"He's not here in the institute…"

 ** _"WHY ISN'T HE IN THE_** ** _INSTITUTE?"_**

"He's with Clary, helping her with something?"

 ** _"HE'S WITH VALENTINE'S CHILD?"_**

"Yes mam…"

 ** _"ALEXANDER! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER…"_** she paused taking a deep breath but I interrupted her before she could say anything to make Alec even guiltier.

"Clary snuck out of the institute and lied to me to make me go with her. Alec was doing some of his duties when he realised that she snuck out and took me with her. As soon as he found out he came after us. However, when we went on Clary's crusade, werewolves came and took us. Alec didn't get to us because he checking the perimeter because he thought someone was outside."

Maryse seemed to lighten up a bit and her thunderous expression died off a little. She sighed, put her head in her hands before saying, "I knew that girl was going to cause us trouble."

She paced around the room before turning to us, "Return to your rooms. Do _not_ leave unless if I tell you so. We will discuss your punishment at a later date."

We were leaving her office, she said, "Elise, you have a letter in your room. It's why I was in there in the first place."

I nodded my head before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I walked into my room and immediately took a shower and changed into pyjamas.

I was brushing my hair at my vanity table when I reached over to open the jewellery box so that I could hear my lullaby. After the day I had, I needed some level of serenity. On the lid was what felt like rough parchment. I picked it up before then opening the jewellery box, allowing my lullaby to play.

I placed the letter down so that I could finish brushing out my hair and humming the catching tune.

Once I had finished that, I grabbed the letter before jumping on and snuggling into my bed.

I wiggled around so I was against the headboard.

I pulled the letter out and saw that on the envelope, it was addressed to, **_Alicia Vivian Graymark_**

I instantly ripped the seal open and took the letter out, the writing on the letter was neat and curly. I skimmed the letter before realising it must be really important and started from the beginning. I did not expect what I was reading…

* * *

 _Dear Alicia Vivian Graymark,_

 _It has been many years since you have seen me and I am unsure of your current condition but I hope you are well. I do not know if you recall who I am but I met you a long time ago, a year or two after your parent's funeral._

 _We have been recently informed of your return to our world. So I would like to say that in behalf of all the shadowhunters hear in Idris, Welcome Back._

 _We were also informed of your lack of memories. Although, news has just reached me at this very moment, from a very reliable source that you went to the Silent Brothers and some of your memories were unlocked. The Silent Brothers themselves told us this but our source has informed us that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn has managed to retrieve that rest of your memories._

 _I know that after many years of being away, our world may not make any sense to you. Especially concerning your mother's role in the world._

 _Your parents were always careful to avoid the topic near you, from what I heard, but you **need** to know who you are so you can keep yourself safe. _

_You are the **only** heir to the throne of Idris and therefore the **only** Royal Visionary._

 _This role is coveted and cannot be passed on to another. This position has been your family_ _legacy since the formation of Shadowhunters. It's through one line in the family. You were an only child and so was your mother so the legacy was passed down from her to you._

 _I cannot tell you anymore on your role for the roads have become too perilous to send messages as important as this through messengers. And it is because of that that I make you this offer…_

 _You need to be protected my lady, Valentine is alive and no matter how much I can deny it, it **is** the truth._

 _Come home._

 _Come back to Idris. We, the Clave offer you,_ _Alicia Vivian Graymark, protection of the best kind. We will have only the best and most trustworthy of shadowhunters to watch over you. The only thing you need to do is accept. We do not want any harm to come to you, a future leader of our world._

 _Please decide promptly and carefully. I wish you all the best._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _ **Inquisitor Imogen Herondale**_


	14. The Beginning Of The Split

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to** Natsuko26 ** & **mdawn89 ** & **Moonlight Miracle . Sakuriana Hime

* * *

 _ **Alicia Vivian Réneta Graymark**_

I was still in shock over the contents of the letter. I was walking around the institute after waking up the next day, in a daze over what the letter said. I mean… Me? A Princess? Or was it a lady? I have no clue… I need to speak with someone. I need to talk to someone about this…

But who?

Just as I thought that, Izzy's voice coming floating down the corridor, "Mom's in rare form today."

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so on the way down the corridor, I contemplated whether I should interrupt them or not. "-mental Mom with me." She paused, leaving me with a way to interrupt the conversation.

I knocked on the door before Izzy could say anything else. They both turned around to see me. "Hey guys. Erm- could I talk to the two of you for a sec? It's important…"

At the sound of the word 'important' they instantly nodded so I walked in and stood in front of them. I kept my head down for a couple of moments before clearing my throat and beginning, "I got a letter from the Clave yesterday." That made them both scrutinise me, "Technically, it was from the Inquisitor but you know…"

I sighed before retrieving the letter from my jacket pocket. "Here. Read this… It'll explain everything…"

I gave them the letter and they immediately started reading. Alec finished first and he immediately looked back at me in shock. If the situation was different, I'm sure I would have laughed but… Izzy finished not that long later and gave me the letter back.

"Should we bow?" Izzy's first response was.

I fervently shook my head. "No. No, don't do that please. I'm already freaked out as it is."

"It all makes sense now." At our confused looks, Alec elaborated, "Why all the downworlders you meet all refer to you as 'princess'. Although, technically you should be queen since there isn't anyone on the throne…" I started panicking at the thought…

"Alec! Don't panic her like that…!" There was a pause before she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. If I leave, I won't be able to see you guys but if I stay, there's a chance that they'll just have people take me back to Idris. But…" I hesitated in telling them Magnus' offer.

"But what?" Alec asked.

I looked at them both in the eye before saying, "Magnus also gave me the option of staying with him so I could learn about my powers and ancestry. It _is_ technically the best option because that means that I can stay in New York with you because Magnus said he'd let you guys visit and let me leave if I want to- well as long as he's with me when I plan on going somewhere… But unfortunately, if I go with Magnus, it might put pressure on your family because I didn't stay with you… What do I do?"

"It is a lot to think about Lily but you'll get through it… Don't think about us. Think about what is best for _you._ Whatever you choose, Alec and I have your back. Don't we Alec?" Alec instantly nodded in agreement, making me smile and hug them.

We broke our hug when a male voice at the door said, "No 'welcome home' for the old man?" Two males walked in: one older, who I recognised to be Maryse's husband, Robert and a little boy.

"Max!" "Daddy!" The two Lightwoods chorused and went to hug their remaining family members.

The little boy was _so_ cute. I was stood behind Alec as I watched the Lightwood reunion. "What are you doing back so soon?" and the little boy replied that he, "Got in trouble in Mumbai."

That caused me to laugh; he's a troublemaker. That's adorable!

Alec turned to look at me and gestured me forward so I said, "Oh, what'd you do?" Max stared at me curiously before shrugging, "Nothing."

Robert spoke up from behind Max, "He started a fire with his stele during rune studies."

Izzy chuckled as she stepped forward to hug her little brother "Max."

He tried to excuse his behaviour, saying, "I told you, I was hungry. I was trying to draw the Nourishment rune."

Alec smiled in amusement, "Those two runes look nothing alike, Max."

I spoke up from beside him, "He's only what- nine? The two runes may look similar to him Alec!"

"Exactly!" Max said, pointing at me, "I like you!"

"Max, go up to your room, open the Gray Book and look up the Extinguish rune." Robert said as his son sighed before walking away. "You must be Maryse's god daughter, Alicia." I nodded and shook the hand he offered. He walked away before asking all of us, "Where is Clary Fairchild? Your mother said she's missing."

"She's not missing." Alec said with a sigh. "She's with Jace."

He scolded his son saying, "We can't have that girl out of Institute control. The entire Shadow World is looking for her. It's a security risk. Get them both back here now."

He walked out causing me to turn to the others, "Alec, you better call Jace. I'll see you two later." I went to walk out the door but stopped and turned around, "And please don't tell anyone of the _thing_ we talked about earlier. It's a big decision, which needs to be thoroughly thought about so it will take time. Please?"

They nodded and so I left for the sanctuary of my room.

* * *

I had just finished runing a small bag so that it would be bottomless in my room and fill it with essentials such as three sets of clothes, two pairs of shoes, some food and water and a copy of the gray book. I also placed in it some daggers and several throwing knives that I retrieved from the training room earlier in the day. After I had done that, I decided to read the Gray Book but then Max came in for a surprise visit.

He hopped on to my bed and snuggled against the pillows. I walked over from my desk and sat beside him, taking the Gray Book with me.

"So… To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was bored and I couldn't learn the extinguishing rune so I walked down the corridor, your room was the first one I found light in so I walked in and here I am…"

I nodded before smiling at him. "Do you want me to teach you some runes?"

"Not really. It's all pretty boring and I have a teacher for that…"

"Not runes from the Gray Book. Runes my mom taught me and some I made up myself…"

I wasn't kidding. Ever since my memories came back I started to remember, little bits of my 'training' with my mother to control my powers. Along with that, apparently, I had the ability to create my own runes.

When I started having dreams about these new runes, I drew and wrote about them in a notebook that I kept hidden in the 'vault' with the tarot card.

Max sat up, interested in what I just said. "Runes you created by yourself?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. They're Réneta Family secrets. They were passed down form generation to generation. No one outside the family knows about them. Would you like to learn some?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Okay. First of all, you're gonna have to shut your eyes because I gotta get my notebook from it's hiding space." He did as he was told and closed his eyes. I immediately stood up, unlocked the vault and grabbed the book before shutting and locking the door again. I immediately sat down and told him to open his eyes.

"Okay. I have like eighteen runes. I'll teach you four so pick four numbers from one to eighteen."

"Um. Can't I just know what you have?" but I shook my head, "Nope. There's no fun in that so pick your numbers. If you learn the extinguishing rune, I might teach you another two runes later on…"

"Okay- err-um… three. Eight. Eleven and… um seventeen."

I flicked through the pages of the book before saying, "Looks like I'm teaching you the Invisibility Rune, Monkey Rune, Shapeshifting Rune and the Paralysis Rune." He nodded eagerly, "That sounds awesome but what do they do?"

"Okay, the um" I flickered through the book, "Invisibility rune is like the glamour rune but it hides you from other shadowhunters and downworlders. It completely hides you scent, sound you make as well as the obvious, your body. The monkey rune allows you to take on characteristics of the monkey such as swinging from one thing to another etc. The shapeshifting rune, allows you to change what you look like to another person for 24 hours before it fades away. Finally the paralysis rune immobilises the person you aim the rune at. That one was the first rune that I made. My mom watched me whilst I did made it but it was the first ever one I made by myself…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's learn…" and so we did. We spent several hours in my room learning the runes. He only managed to learn two of the runes when he got tired so we spent some time getting to know each other. I was right to think that he was mischievous, he was a prankster for sure. I'm sorry to say that my runes would probably not be used for battle but for pranks; which was okay for me but probably not for the other members of the institute.

* * *

Alec came rushing into my room whilst Max and I were laughing at a story he was telling me.

"Grab your weapons. Let's go!" he said to me whilst he rushed to my bed and dragged me off of it.

I turned to Max saying, "Learn the extinguishing rune and we can carry on working on you rune work when I get back, okay?"

He nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving me to hurry around and find my weapons. Just before I left, I grabbed the bag that I runed earlier and drew another rune on it. I used the shapeshifting rune and thought of a bracelet and there it was… my bag turned bracelet. It was exactly the same rune my mother used years ago to turn my bow into a ring.

Once I was ready, I walked out of my room, just as Alec came out of his. He saw me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the institute. Eventually, I managed to run by his side instead of being dragged by him so I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Magnus'… They need our help."

"Our help? Why do they need our help?" I questioned.

"Magnus needs your blessing for something and he needs my energy or something like that, let's just go." He said speeding up. I instantly ran after him, not wanting to be alone.

* * *

Alec and I ran into Magnus' apartment to see the place trembling as the warlock was trying to prevent the werewolf from convulsing.

Just as Magnus was about to collapse backwards, Alec ran forward to catch him. He turned to Alec and begged, "Help me… I need your strength…". Alec stared at Magnus for a while before offering his hand, saying, "Take what you need." They clasped hands and looked at each other quite intimately so I backed away and headed into the other room, feeling Clary's presence there.

I heard a shout in the room, I stepped into the room to see my pseudo-sister come hurtling past me screaming, "Do you have it?"

Jace gave her a package which she emptied and threw in this cauldron of goo. She mixed it around for a while before shouting to Magnus, "Magnus. It's all in now, what do I do next."

"You need to mix in seven droplets of the ancient angelic royal line and receive the blessing of Gabriel's heir."

 _"WHAT?_ Magnus we don't have that here? How are we going to save Luke now?"

I stepped out from the room Clary was in before she left me and Magnus saw me.

He looked at me in the eye before shouting, "You know what to do!"

I immediately ran to the cauldron of goo and searched the table for a knife.

Found it.

It was big. And pointy. _This is so gonna hurt._ I grabbed the knife and walked to stand in front of the cauldron, nudging everyone away so I could do this properly.

I cut across my right hand and fisted my hand. _Ahhhhhhhh!_

 ** _"NO!"_** Jace, Simon and Clary shouted as they saw cut my hand. _'Don't worry guys, not suicidal here, just wanted to help the guy who acted like my father for years…"_ I wanted to say to them but I had to concentrate.

I placed my fisted hand above the cauldron and placed the knife on the table.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Done.

 _What else did Magnus say, something about a 'Blessing of Castiel's Heir'?_

Before I could even think of what that meant, my vision went gold. Great, I'm having another trance experience.

I involuntarily opened my mouth and latin - at least I think it was latin - came out of my mouth, _"Ego, Gabriel heredem benedic hic lupus ad esse sanum et incolumem."_ At the back of mind I knew that meant, 'I, Gabriel's Heir bless this werewolf, may he be safe and healthy.'

The familiar gold mist came out of my hands and circled the potion and once the tendrils faded, it burned in a flash of light before cooling down.

"It's finished" I said in my normal voice and Clary instantly grabbed a ladle and poured some of the liquid in a cup. We all ran to the couch where Luke was - they ran, I stumbled, still in pain over the large cut on my hand.

We all watched as Clary gave Luke the drink in anticipation. The blue mist faded as Luke opened his eyes and looked up at Clary and I. "Clary… Lily…" he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Thank you, Magnus." Luke said as Magnus fluffed his pillows. "You're welcome." he replied in his weird impersonation of Jack Sparrow. He caught sight of Clary and I in the doorway and said, "I'll leave you alone." as he walked passed Clary, he warned her, "Go easy on him."

I walked up to the bed and sat beside Luke as Clary questioned him. Luke lifted up his arm, making me snuggle up closer to him as he explained why Valentine was the way he was.

I listened in as he described the type of person he used to be, "Oh… he was honorable. Idealistic. He was charismatic." It almost seemed unbelievable with what I knew he had done… "He was a leader. Devoted to protecting us from dying pointless deaths."

"We have to get the Cup before Valentine does." Luke said determinedly.

"But I don't know where it is. Or even where to start looking." I started to feel guilty. Should I tell them that I had it. After all this trouble, maybe I should ease their minds and tell them the truth. I should. NO. I will…

* * *

I went to open my mouth but my sight turned gold as a familiar memory returned to me…

 _Once she finished with Clary she grabbed me and pulled me to a corner, my hearing turned back on as she said, "Keep this safe, it's safest with you. Do not tell anyone you have it. Do you understand? Not even your sister!" I was confused as she gave me the tarot cord with the ace of cups. "Keep it hidden. Promise me." She shook me impatiently. "Yes mom." I nodded and I put the card into the inner pocket of my leather jacket. She grabbed her stele and pulled my jacket so she could see the pocket._

 _"Watch me," she ordered, "Remember this" and she drew another rune on my jacket. I mentally copied her actions so I would remember it... "Now you try it..." she said, I pulled my stele out and copied her. "Unzip the pocket" she said, I went to do so but it was locked._

 _I looked at mom with a question in my eyes and she quickly said, "It's a locking rune. Only you can open and close that pocket now. Do as I say Lily. Be safe. Protect Clary."_

* * *

"…You're the only other person, other than your sister, that she would have trusted with the location of the Cup." I heard Luke say as the memory faded. Clary then questioned Luke in her mother's trust issues.

"She made provisions just in case it did. The potion, Lily, Dot… Jocelyn said that I should tell you everything about our past. That it would unlock you."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know! But you do." _I know,_ I wanted to say but I couldn't. Maybe I could give them a clue…

"Memory's wiped, remember?"

"There are clues. They're inside the mundane world. Think, Clary." He and Clary argued back and forth as I laid in the bed. It's comfy. I could fall asleep here…

"I don't remember anything. If Mom hid the clues, I don't know what they are."

The last thing I heard before I took a tiny nap was, "You have to figure this out!"

Shocking news woke me up "…your brother."

I looked around disorientated, "Wait. Who has a brother?" whilst Clary said, "I have a brother?"

Well, I guess Clary has a brother then…

"You did." before he turned to me, "She did. He died in a fire at Fairchild Manor. A fire that her father set."

She gasped and leant forward, causing the box we searched for the other day to disappear as a sketch in Clary's notebook. I leant forward and stared at the drawing curiously as Clary had a _'Eureka!'_ moment.

I vaguely her say, "That's it. That's the ending of the story that my mother needed me to hear, but... Is that what she meant to unlock? How did I do that?" I looked at the drawing that Luke was holding, "There are Shadowhunters that have unusual Angelic Powers, Lily's one of those rare few but I've never seen anyone do what you just did." as he said that, I instinctively reached into the drawing and yanked the box out.

The three of us looked shocked and stared at my hand that was holding the box, "You aren't the only one with that power then Clary" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Can these powers be inherited?" Clary asked. She's figured it out…

"I think so." Luke said causing Clary to chuckle in wry amusement, "I know where my mother hid the Cup." she announced.


	15. Familial Relations Just Got Clearer

**A/N: Sorry guys; we came back to school today and it's like 11:20 in the evening. I was supposed to update this earlier but I had homework to do!**

 **I dedicate this chapter to:**

 **Mrs. Happy Lowman 1 …** **ala25ala  
BookLover4Ever Yay … leftmysanityathome  
halo62 … KaelynnClaree  
Artemis629 … ClanaFan01  
**

* * *

 _ **Alicia Vivian Réneta Graymark**_

 _Mom told me that I couldn't tell anyone about the Cup. But it doesn't mean that I can't give them clues right? I mean surely if she's given me the Cup, she must have planted a decoy somewhere._

"I received a memory a while back, after the whole Valak thing… Mom said to me when I was younger, just before she swiped my memory, _'I have the cup guardian. You must keep it safe. **You** must be kept safe for the mortal cup cannot be use without the blood of the angel's heir…'"_

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Clary said, a little hurt. "…Because I honestly didn't know what she meant by it. I mean, up until earlier this evening, I had no idea what she meant by 'blood of the angel's heir.'"

"Yeah. What does that even mean, anyway?" Clary asked so I responded.

"I still honestly do _not_ know… But from what I _do_ know… my biological parents names were Vivienne Sophia Réneta Graymark and Christopher Matthew Graymark. My father was the Consul before he died whilst my mom was…"

"… _Queen of Idris and theRoyal Visionary."_ Luke cut me off.

"How did you-" I stammered, "Because your mother married my older brother." he replied with a grin.

 _'You're mother married my older brother'. That would make him my-_

"Uncle?" he nodded as I continued, "You're the one in my memory. The one that mummy told off because you were gonna drop me!"

"Hey! I wasn't gonna drop you! I was a werewolf by that point so I had the extra agility so if I did drop you, I'd catch you before you fell."

I had already started crying by the time he finished, which startled him and made him stop smiling.

"Clary. Can you leave us for a sec?" he said hesitantly causing Clary to sigh petulantly before leaving in a huff, "Fine!"

Before she even shut the door, I had jumped on to Luke - _my uncle -_ and gave him a hug.

He pulled me to his side that was least injured and stroked my hair as I cried. Cried for finally finding family. Cried for being separated for the last couple of weeks. Cried because Jocelyn disappeared. Cried in anger that he didn't tell me who he was. Cried in relief that I wasn't alone. Cried for everything that had happened…

After a very long time, I managed to calm down enough for conversation to flow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, breaking the silence that consumed us.

"Before I became a werewolf, I was a shadowhunter, one from the family of Graymarks. Your father was my older brother. He was the scion of our family, he was just the perfect guy. The responsible one. The skilled one. The smart one. You know all that stuff…"

I nodded, "It's what I used to think between Clary and I until we found out she doesn't carry a musical bone in her body!"

"You were supposed to be kept from this world so I never told you because I was associated with the world you are now in." He paused before he tentatively continued, "I know you know where the cup is."

I instantly looked up at him in shock and went to speak but he raised his hand up before continuing, "Don't tell me. The cup is safest wherever you or Jocelyn put it. I'm sure she would have given it to you because you are it's guardian. So I trust you and will keep you safe. If any of the others get the slightest of hints, do whatever you can to lead them astray. Jocelyn didn't want the cup in anyone's hands but yours so we're gonna keep it that way…"

He paused waiting for me to take it all in before saying, "Jocelyn said that should anything happen to her, I was to tell you that _'Clary will figure out the clues. I don't want the cup to be in anyone's hands but yours. The card unique on its own but has a quadruplet in three other sets. It has a twin, just like the Joker in a set…'_

I instantly knew what she was trying to say.

There was a card out there that held a fake cup.

 _A decoy…_

"But what did she mean by guardian? And Gabriel's Heir? Luke I don't understand anything about my family… Will you tell me more about them?"

He nodded his head and began explaining it all whilst I sat quietly waiting to hear the story of my ancestors…

* * *

 _"Your father was as ordinary as any other shadowhunter and yet amazingly unique in his own right. Your parents knew each other from a young age. They met when they were three or four. They spent years learning together, bonding and eventually trained together. He was similar to Valentine: honourable and charismatic but whilst Valentine was a leader, my brother was a natural born ruler. Kind. Thoughtful. Wise. Everything Valentine wasn't…_

 _That made Valentine resentful. And that caused the order to be sent out that should he die, he wanted the rulers of Idris - of the shadowhunters to be taken down. That of course included you but luckily for us, your mother saw it coming and managed to prevent your death._

 _Your mother on the other hand was gentle, sweet but impulsive. They were complete opposites but they always balanced each other out. I can only explain your mother's heritage briefly, Magnus would know more than me because he's been alive for so long and the Clave should know too. Long ago, hundred of years after the first shadowhunters were made by the Angel Raziel, some of his creations went rogue and began using the Mortal Cup for the wrong reasons. The Angel Gabriel, the youngest archangel, knew something must be done and he gave his blood to start a new, but small, line of shadowhunters._

 _When the first of his blood married another shadowhunter, the blood of Gabriel and Raziel mixed, giving the child powers. These powers were primarily ones that allowed the child to see the future. When that child reproduced, its child gained the same power but it was stronger, the child developed other powers but its power of clairvoyance was the strongest of them all. The power was passed down from generation to generation._

 _The angels trusted them. Anything the angels wanted to say, they'd convey it through them. That is why your family are the guardians of the Cup. It wasn't until a major war, a hundred years after the line was born did the powers become of great use. The wielder of the powers managed to save many lives and kill the majority of the demon army quickly and easily, preventing the loss of many lives. Because of this they were praised and honoured and eventually the Clave decided to give them a power mightier than any one else._

 _They made them royalty. From then on, royalty ruled fairly so the shadowhunters never revolted and continued to live under their rule._

 _The royal family have equal power as the Clave, they could make decisions for the whole population and change laws. They were real leaders. They were the face for shadowhunters, they were our representatives to the other species' in the shadow world._

 _One day that'll be you._

 _And when that day comes, you'll change the world…"_

* * *

After hours of talking, Magnus came into the room with a drink in hand.

"Ahhhhhh. Family. What a wonderful thing… After all only a couple of things bring family back together. Weddings" and he twirled his hands and flicked it in the air, making rose petals float down "and death…" and he gulped down his drink.

"What are you doing in here Magnus?" Luke asked.

"I wasn't here for you werewolf. I was here for your wonderful niece. Our sweet princess."

I froze.

"I need an answer. I know the Inquisitor sent you a letter offering you the same thing I offered you. I need an answer so I can stock up on the ingredients needed for protection potions and spells."

I was about to give Magnus my answer when Luke interrupted, "What answer? What letter? Alicia Vivian Graymark tell me what's going on!"

I reached into my pocket where I stored the letter from Imogen Herondale and gave it to him to read.

"What do _you_ think I should do uncle?" But he shook his head, "I can't tell you what to do. You may not be eighteen but you _are_ a shadow hunter. You know what is best for _you."_

"Not eighteen? What do you mean I'm not eighteen. My eighteenth birthday was on-" I paused, realising that "Of course. I was adopted. My birthday isn't my actual birthday. So when is my birthday? How old am I actually?"

Luke replied, "You're seventeen years old. Clary was were born on August 23, 1998 and you're younger than her by almost a year, you were born during the total eclipse on August 11, 1999. You were the light in the darkness. You brought hope to us in the dark… The last time I saw you was when you were turning two years old. After that, I found Jocelyn and I didn't want to leave her so I left my old life with you behind and stayed in New York with her. I wrote a letter to your father but he caught me before I left. He gave me his blessing before he left. I didn't know that that would be the last time I'd see him because almost a decade later, he and your mother died because some of the remaining circle members killed them."

I gasped at the revelation and Magnus spoke from behind me, reminding me that he was still there.

"Because you aren't of age, in the mundane world or the shadow world, you need to be in someone's care."

"What about Luke's care? I mean you can take care of me right?"

But he shook his head, "I can't protect you like Magnus or the Clave can. It's best if you choose one of them soon Viv. "

"Give me a second to think Magnus. I'll give you your answer in a minute…"

And think I did:  
 _If I accept Magnus' offer then I could learn about my powers. He's three hundred years old, he'll know my family history, I could learn about that too. He can protect me and I'll be able to see the other's whenever he lets me. But on the down side, he's a warlock. There is always something to pay in the end. Is it worth it?  
_

 _But if I agree to the protection of the Clave, I'll be stuck in Idris, without everyone. But if I do go, I'll learn my place in the shadow world. I'll learn more about mom and dad. However, it would mean leaving my newly found uncle and parabatai behind. I can't live another decade without them. I need them in my life, I don't know what I'd do without them. So that's it, there's no other choice…_

"Magnus." The two men looked up, "I accept your protection. I'll stay with you…"

* * *

We left the room, him leaning on me slightly as we caught the tail end of the conversation in the living room, "…Opening the gates of hell… that's a little more tricky."

"Valentine doesn't have the cards." I said as we walked in, "I do. Well technically Luke has them now."

At their questioning looks, I said, "Mom gave me the cards before she sent us through the portal. I had them with me until we were attacked by that demon. The bag I had that night got left in the apartment. Luke here picked up my bag and found the cards. Now the cards are…"

Before gesturing for him to continue, "They're in my desk back at the precinct."

"That's great. This should be easy." Clary said happily whilst I smiled ruefully.

"Hmm, that's what General Custer said." Magnus commented as he sat down, pulling me down to sit on his lap. Knowing that Magnus was gay and liked Alec, I didn't mind. He was probably missing human companions after all this time so I'll act like his doll for now.

Jace on the other hand glared at Magnus for some reason, "Magnus is right. Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet." I said.

"Discreet? You look like something out of The Mummy movie." Clary said to Luke causing Magnus to titter. Clary stared at him in confusion before turning to me, "How did you know about the spies?" and I shrugged before tapping the side of my head, "I saw them…"

"We'll go in the morning." Luke said.

When Clary went to protest, he reminded her, "Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix." Before turning to Magnus and I, "Now Magnus. Let go of my niece. She needs her beauty sleep or she's gonna be living on coffee for a month."

 _"Niece?"_ Jace asked incredulously and we all looked at him bemused before saying, "I'll tell you tomorrow Jace!"


	16. Make It Be(lie)vable…

**A/N: This is for all my readers since I have just gotten 5K views!**

 **I dedicate this to:  
Padackllinsy … xXLonelySoulXx**  
 **StelenaClaceLover09 … evemarie07**  
 **ringgold913 … CarstaK**  
 **XxBehindEmeraldEyesxX … silly60**

* * *

 ** _Lissa Graymark_**

I woke up beside my uncle in Magnus' apartment. _I must have fallen asleep whilst we were talking yesterday._ My uncle was sat up looking at nothing in particular and stroking my hair. He was treating me like my mother did when I was a baby. I swear Luke acted more like my mother than his own brother…

He instantly knew that I was awake, probably because of my change in heartbeat so he got up and told me to get changed as he briefly exited the room. I told him about my bag turned bracelet yesterday so if you're wondering if he's a mind reader - no he isn't…

I rubbed the stones on the bracelet. _Rub middle-right stone. Trace infinity sign. Rub middle-left stone._ It was a lot more complicated than my ring but it was more secure. My bracelet formed and I instantly stuck my hand in it, grabbing out a fresh set of shadow hunting gear. I took a quick shower before changing into my clothes and as I was putting my jewellery on Luke came in.

"Sit down on the bed Luke, I'll change your bandages." He did as I said and instantly removed the soaked-in-blood bandages and started replacing them with new ones after I had used the alcohol to clean his wounds.

Once that was done, he put on a shirt that Magnus gave him and we met the others at left for the police station.

Clary was walking side by side with Luke, leaving me to walk with Jace.

"What did he mean by niece?" Jace suddenly said. "Exactly what it he means, Luke was Lucian Graymark before he was Luke Garroway. He was my dad's younger brother."

"Wow. After all these years, I never knew you had an uncle."

I laughed as he grasped my hand, "To be honest, I didn't know I had one either."

With the ice broken, we carried on talking lightly over small topics, ignoring the topic of him and Alec completely and we acted like the children we used to be.

* * *

When we got to the police station, we congregated at the front of the station. "All right, cards are on my desk. It shouldn't take long." Jace went to stride forward and said, "All right."

Luke halted him, saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It'll be easier to avoid unnecessary attention if I do this alone." He started to walk away but then he turned around and said, "Actually, I need to bring my niece with me. I can't trust either of you with her."

That made our other two companions angry, _"What? I'm her parabatai?" "I've known her my whole life. She's my sister"_ they argued in unison. I just laughed and walked forward.

"He doesn't mean anything by it" I said over my shoulder as I walked with Luke inside the station.

* * *

"Okay. Here we are…" Luke said as walked into the room where his cubicle was. Luke greeted people as we walked pass and I waved at them in greeting.

I stood by his desk as he searched his draws for the cards. He just revealed them to me when I voice stopped us, "Stop right where you are. Don't touch anything. Detective Garroway, I need your badge and your gun."

I waved at Captain Vargas as Luke asked, "Who's this?"

The captain wouldn't give an answer until Luke finally gave over his gun, "His name is Fisk. Internal affairs. My hands are tied. You're gonna have to cooperate."

The man came back over and said to Luke, "You're coming with me. Let's go."

One of his workmates said, "What about the girl?"

The man, Fisk seemed to only have noticed me now and turned to the captain, "Who is she?"

I answered for her, "I'm his niece." He looked doubtful. _I hate racist people._ I explained, "My mother was white and my father, his brother" I said nodding in Luke's direction, "parents were white and black so it was a equal chance. I _am_ his niece." Fisk looked at Vargas who was looking pretty confused at the revelation so I spoke before she could, "Turns out Luke's my uncle and I'm adopted!" That made the captain believe my words and she nodded her head at Fisk, showing she trusted me.

He turned to me saying, "You aren't the one being investigated but you _are_ with him so you are gonna have to stay here."

"In a holding cell?" I questioned lightly, making Vargas snap, "No. She can stay here. The girl's done nothing wrong so she stays here and one of your men can watch her…"

Fisk nodded, not wanting to anger the mad woman before taking Luke away.

"Thank you." I said to Vargas and she nodded with a smile and walked after Fisk and Luke. The whole entourage left except for a woman who obviously didn't want to talk to me since she was keeping her distance.

I sat down in Luke's now vacated chair and leaned down and opened Luke's desk again. I pulled out the tarot cards and shuffled through them to find the Ace of Cups.

Lovers. Nope. High Priestess. Nope. Death. Nope. Ace of Cups. Cha-ching!

I grabbed the card from the deck and sat up straight. The woman who was supposed to be watching me was flirting with one of the officers in the room. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. Nope. Security cameras. Nope. Great. I took my stele out and drew the invisibility rune that I taught Max yesterday.

The positive side to this was that anything that I wanted to turn invisible whilst I was, would disappear to so I willed for the card to disappear. I waved it around and no one noticed it so it must be invisible as well.

I thought about the familiar feeling of taking out an object from a picture and pulled the decoy cup from the card. It looked exactly like the real Mortal Cup but I knew that that was it… Just that minute, I got pulled into a vision.

* * *

 _Where am I? I_ _thought to myself._

 _I was in a meadow filled with flowers by myself. It was beautiful and calming. The sun was out and the grass was lush. I danced around and twirled around the meadow in happiness._

 _I was broken out of my joy by a familiar voice._

 _"You always were a good dancer."_ _Jocelyn._

 _"Mom?" I asked, "Is this real?"_

 _"In a way,_ _sweetheart… It's real but not reality…"_

 _That confused me but I continued, "Why are you here?"_

 _"I needed to contact you sweetie. You need to know what to do with the decoy cup_ _…" she paused to see if I was paying attention before_ _continuing, "I want you to rune it. Use the shapeshifting rune that your mother created. It lasts 24 hours. Use it on the cup. I had that cup made when I stole the real one. It is an exact replica of the real one, just without it's powers. Luke's told you about your link to the cup?"_

 _"Yeah, he has…"_

 _"Good. Only the guardian can alter and use the cup to its full extent so only you can rune it. The rune will allow the cup to look and act like the real thing for twenty-four hours. They're coming for you so you need to do this soon. Good luck Lily. Your mother would be so proud of you."_

 _She gave me one last kiss on my forehead before she disappeared and so did the world around me._

* * *

I woke up from the vision to see that no time had passed. I grabbed my stele and drew the shapeshifting rune at the base of the cup. It glowed a bright blue before slowly fading. I yanked the draw containing the other cards open and placing the card randomly in the pile.

Just as I did that, the woman who was supposed to be watching me came over. _The invisibility rune must have lost its power after that vision and runing the cup._ I grabbed a box of chocolate in the draw so I could have a scapegoat for why I was shifting through his drawer.

I opened the lid and grabbed a piece and bit into it softly. _Hmmmmm…_ I love Lindt Chocolate.

"Move it sweetheart…" the woman said. I immediately did as she said and moved away, taking the chocolate with me. She and several other officers cleared cleared Luke's stuff out, including the cards before she turned to me, "Don't move. I'll be right back!"

One of the officers went to take my chocolate but I snatched it away and growled out a _"Mine!"_ making him walk away scared.

My watcher left with the other officers so I just sat on Luke's chair, spinning around on the rotating chair. The woman did eventually come back but she stayed some way away from me whilst I minded my own business.

I was bored and taking tiny, minuscule bites of chocolate when something interesting finally happened.

My sister and and Jace arrived at the doorway, catching all of our attention. They both saw me and I waved at them before taking another bite of chocolate.

"You son of a bitch!" Clary screamed as she slapped Jace, causing me to laugh and jump out of my chair. I walked toward the commotion and brought box of chocolates with me. "Stop following me! Hmm? Wait, what did you say? You cheated on me?" she screamed. My sister hugged me as I walked pass her, "Nice to see you weren't arrested little sister…" I smirked at her and walked towards my parabatai.

"I… Huh? I did not. Whoa." He said as the officers restrained him from walking forwards.

"You will never see me at your crappy apartment again." my sister continued to scream. I had reached Jace and the offices by now. "You can let him go officers, he's a friend." The two officers let him go and walked away as I offered him a chocolate. I whispered to him, "It's not poisoned I promise. It tastes amazing…"

He took a chocolate before saying to Clary, "That girl means nothing to me. Nothing." Clary sighed before catching sight of me standing beside Jace. She smirked before shouting, "You mean my sister means nothing to you? Was she a one night stand?"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Jace and I stepped away from each other but since we were standing very close to each other, when I stepped away, his foot got tangled in mine causing me to head towards the ground. Before I could hit the ground, he caught my waist and pulled me up, holding me to his side. I blushed and went to step away but he kept me at his side. Jace looked up to see Clary and Vargas staring at him and he waved and Clary said, "Hi. I'm dumping him."

With that, they turned away from us so I wiggled myself free from Jace's grip. I knelt towards the ground and started picking up the chocolates. I whacked Jace's leg, telling him to help me. As he helped me, I whispered to him, "IA took Luke's stuff. I'm stuck here until he's released. It's all in the evidence vault upstairs. Don't worry about me. Go. And stop being stubborn. Call Alec and Izzy if you need help!" I said before getting up.

Jace got up and said to Clary, "Clary, I'm sorry. I apologize. I just want you to know it only happened, like… two or… It just happened a couple of times and I am totally…" _Help the angel, this man is insane._

" _Shut up_." Vargas, Clary and I said to Jace but he didn't stop talking… "Babe, come on."

"Listen, you don't get to call her 'babe, okay? In fact, you don't get to call her at all. Clary's done with you. And don't step any closer to Lily. You got it? Take him out."

As he walked out, Jace said, "I have rights." Vargas turned to me and said in a frosty voice, "You slept with your sister's boyfriend?"

I just replied with the truth, "Virgin and no." I said before she could say anything else, "Before you ask, I was not the girl he cheated on Clary with…"

I sat back down on Luke's chair and watched as Clary had an awkward talk with the Captain.

"…Oh, my God! You're totally right. Thank you so much." she said walking off but turned to me, "You coming little sister?" Vargas answered for me, "She can't leave until Luke's been cleared… you'll see her later!"

Clary left, leaving me with Vargas. When I turned to look at her, she had her eyebrow raised, "Virgin?"I shrugged my shoulders, "I've never had a boyfriend because Luke's prevented anyone that tried, from getting within a two feet radius of me… Plus mom was all about no sex before marriage so… you know…" I finished off with a blush as the captain walked away.

I was once again bored when I realised that I had my phone on me. I phoned the first person I could think of. Alec.

* * *

 _This Is Alec_ **This Is Lily** __This is Jace ** _This is Izzy_**

 _Hello? Lils is that you?_

 **Hey Alec!**

Is that Lily?

 _Where are you?_

 **I'm in the precinct being watched by a dozen or so police officers.**

 _You gonna be okay?_

 **Not really. The Captain was perfectly chill with me earlier but she's completely different. I think it's a shapeshifter. Plus. I'm bored…**

 _I can't really do anything about the second thing but we'll try and help you with the first._

 **Please hurry up. I'm getting so bored. What are guys going?**

 _What are we doing? We're - Izzy and I are with Jace and Clary are at the front of the precinct trying to make a plan to get you out._

 _ **We're not doing very well…**_

 **It's fine. Find the cup first. I'll be let out soon - hopefully. Be careful.**

 _We will._

 **Good! Love you!**

 _Love you too Lils!_

'What?!' was the last thing I heard before he hung up the phone.

* * *

 _I woke up to find myself in Simon's room as he called someone on the phone. "…Clary? I need you…" He left a voice mail behind…_

 _"Simon?" He jerked up to look at me. "Lily how did you get in here. Oh my god! You're transparent… Are you dead?"_

 _"First of all: I don't know how I got here and second of all: I sure hope that I'm not dead. That would be quite a sad story. Dying in Luke's chair at the_ _police station…"_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"Never mind that! Simon what's going on? I'll help you…"_

 _He interrupted me and stuttered out, "I think I'm becoming a vampire."_

 _"Oh angel… I_ _'ll help you as much as I can Simon…"_

 _"Darling, you don't know the half of it. Blood is stronger than will." said a voice from the bed. We both spun around to see Camille laying down on Simon's bed._

 _"…Stronger than desire. Even stronger than love."_

 _Camille's image kept flickering in and out of existence. But I could see her…_

 _"Come to me. What you really want is..." And then he smashed the mirror into several hundred_ _pieces. Simon immediately broke down, crying his eyes out in denial over what was happening to him._

 _I stepped forward and went to touch is shoulder. Surprisingly I could touch him, which proved the fact I wasn't a ghost. When I found that out, I immediately hugged him towards me, cooing in his ear about how it was gonna be alright._

 _It took a while for him to calm down but he eventually did. Just as he was about to talk, I felt a tug in my midsection. I knew I was leaving._

 _"Simon. Simon hey. Simon look at me!" He eventually did and my focus started leaving, making him blurry._

 _"Something is pulling me back to my body. I gotta leave for now…"_

 _"What? NO. You can't leave me! You're the only one I have right now… I'm turning into a vampire… Help me please!"_

 _"I am. I will. As soon as I get out of prison, I'm calling Magnus and then going to find you. Okay?"_

 _"What should I do whilst I wait?"_

 _"Nothing. Do absolutely nothing. Stay calm and breathe. Okay?"_

 _"Okay" he nodded as I faded out of existence._

* * *

"You're free to go!" I heard my guard say.

 _"YAY!"_ I cheered before grabbing my stuff and leaving.

I quickly left the building but ran into someone when doing so. "Luke!" I said as I hugged him before we left to look for my fellow shadowhunters. We ran into Alec not long after that…

"They went that way…" Alec said as he led us down some tunnels.

I saw Clary and shouted, "Clary!" but she shrieked in a terrified tone, "Get back! How do I know you're Lily?"

"Um Luke got you spray paint on your birthday and mom gave the two of us steles. What happened?" I asked as the three of us stepped towards her. Alec still had his bow up, ready for any monster that showed up.

"Uh, demons. Long story. Um… Where'd you come from?" she asked after sighing deeply.

"My mom who came from Idris" I joked as Luke said seriously, "Jail." He shook his head at me whilst Alec appreciated my humour and smiled at me. "I ran into Alec. Said you might be down here. Thought you might need some help."

We all looked down at the sizzling monster on the floor and Alec said, "Apparently not. Looks like she took care of it."

Clary wanted to get away it seems so she hurriedly says, "Shouldn't we get going or something? More demons could be coming, right?" Luke quickly reassured her that she was safe as we left for the institute.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your opinions on the plot changes I've made and my new** **character, Alicia.**

 **I love hearing your opinions.**

 **Comment/review/heart/favourite this story if you wanna keep updated or want to talk to me.**


	17. Escape From The Life I Thought Was Mine

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:  
** MACMONKEY **…** Alex774 **  
ChocolateManiac … kittycat cullen  
** ReynicoCaleo502 **…** blue-eyed-girl97 **  
Alexstarlight18 … Reinsprincess  
** LoveForeverYoung **…** kitsunlover **  
**

* * *

 _ **Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

We were on the way back when I received a call from Magnus. Due to us all walking together, Luke heard both ends of the conversation because he was a wolf, Alec did as well due to the runes he had on. Clary only heard my side of the conversation which pretty much confused her…

"Magnus? Why are you calling?" I immediately questioned him.

"I was wondering if you had packed your bags?"

That confused me, "Packed my bags? For what?"

"For your move?"

"Now? We just found the-"

"The cup, I know."

"Because of that, they don't need you right now. It's best if you and the cup are separated right now. Remember. It cannot be activated without you so you're coming here ASAP! Unless if you've changed your mind?"

"No. I haven't" I said softly.

Alec smiled down at me, "You chose wisely" he said and winked.

"I'll be opening a portal in your bedroom, all you have to do is say the magic words and it'll activate it and then all you gotta do after that is step through."

"Magic words? What do I have to say?"

"You need to change your guardianship so you have to say, 'I, then state your _full_ name, wish to change my guardian from-' you need one of the shadowhunters there. Preferably the head of the institute or the one tasked to watch over you," At this, Alec leaned forward, listening intently to his role… "they gotta say their full name before they respond with 'I, their full name, relinquish my title as guardian of Alicia blah-blah-blah and place her in the care of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.' Then you finish off by saying, 'I, full name, accept this change and willingly agree to Magnus Bane, state my full title, to becoming my guardian.' As soon as you do this, the portal will be open for five minutes so… Good luck. Ohhhh. And say hi to Alec for me!" before hanging up.

"Magnus says 'hi'" I said to Alec with a smirk but stayed quiet the whole way back to the institute.

* * *

Later arriving at the institute, Clary hurried inside after giving Luke a rushed goodbye. Alec stood at the door, waiting for me but giving me space to say goodbye to my uncle.

I threw myself at him and hugged him, "This isn't the last time you are gonna see me. We will see each other again. Staying at Magnus' is the best decision you could possibly make. I'm _so_ proud of you. Jocelyn is too and so are your parents."

I let a few tears slip out but he brushed them away, "Remember your lullaby. _'Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved.'_ Your mother made that up for you to remember her love. Take it with you and always remember it. Love you kiddo…" he said before kissing my forehead and walking away.

Alec and I entered the institute and went straight to my room. Alec grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and immediately started filling it with weapons and books. He threw me another bag which I used to put all my clothes in.

With the two of us and the speed rune still in active. It didn't take long to pack all of my stuff up. The last thing I packed was the real jewellery box containing the tarot card with the real Mortal Cup. Alec was in the bathroom grabbing some of my essentials when I quickly jumped on the bed to unlock the vault and retrieve my notebook full of runes and the jewellery box. Alec entered as I zipped dup the bag.

"You got everything?" He asked and I nodded my head, "You packed everything I need shadowhunter wise?" and he nodded his head. He sat us down on the bed and grabbed hold of my hands. "You ready to do this?"

"Ready to do what?" a voice spoke from the doorway.

We both spun around to see that it was only Izzy.

We called her into the room and she shut the door behind her. "Magnus is opening a portal, here in this room once Alec and I change my guardianship details from your brother to Magnus."

"So you've decided then?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I think you made a wise decision. I wish you the best of luck…"

"Thank you" I sincerely replied. "And Izzy, don't change who you are. If you aren't being you then we're all gonna miss the real Isabelle Lightwood!" She nodded with tears in her eyes and went to leave but I said, "Izzy, stay please…"

She nodded her head in agreement and stood behind Alec and I, beside the bed as we stood up in the middle of the room.

"You remember what Magnus said?" Alec asked me.

I nodded and looked at the two of them before saying, "I'm gonna miss the two of you. But I'll see you both soon. I promise! So let's do this…"

* * *

"I, Alicia Vivian Réneta Graymark, Heir to the Throne of Idris and Royal Visionary wish to change my guardian from Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Acting Head of the New York Institute." Golden tendrils, once again began to form around mine and Alec's linked hands.

"I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, relinquish my title as guardian of Alicia Vivian Réneta Graymark, Heir to the Throne of Idris and Royal Visionary and place her in the care of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"I, Vivian Réneta Graymark, Heir to the Throne of Idris and Royal Visionary, accept this change and willingly agree for Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn to becoming my guardian."

As the portal began to form, I remember one crucial thing. I never got to say goodbye to Jace.

I promised him. I promise him I'd always say goodbye!

At that thought I ripped my hands out of Alec's and ran to find Jace. I had five minutes. I could do this!

I ran around the institute, as fast I could but I couldn't find him. _Four minutes left._ I finally ran into the Ops room. _Three minutes left._ I heard Jace say, "You're a Shadowhunter, just like the rest of us." I ran in to see Clary grab his head, yanking him towards her and kissing him. It felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. It hurt. I don't know why. But it did. _Two minutes left._

"Wayland. A portal has opened within the institute…" one of the shadowhunters said below me.

Alec came skidding into the room catching several people's attention. "We have to go Lily. We have to go _NOW!"_ he said and tugged me out the room.

I think we caught Jace's attention because I heard a "Lily? Alec? What's going on?"

We ran and ran until we got to my room. _One minute left._

"You have to go through now Lily!" Izzy yelled, "I've thrown your belongings in and sent a note about why you hadn't gotten in to Magnus. But you have 40 seconds left. _GO!"_

I had tears in my eyes. Maybe it was because I was leaving these leaving these two. Maybe because I was leaving the world that I loved or maybe, a small part of me admitted, it was because I saw Jace and Clary earlier.

I don't know what it was but I had to move on to something else.

New Life. New Me. No Tears.

 _30 Seconds Left._

I hugged the two Lightwoods before whispering, "I love you both! I'll see you soon… Oh! If you guys need me. Think of me and I'll be there!" before letting go and moved to stand in front of the portal.

 _20 seconds left._

I took a deep breath and stepped forward so one foot was already in the portal. Just then Jace came hurdling into my door, _**BOOM**_ , causing a loud bang which made me slip away from the portal.

 _10 seconds left._

I turned around to look at him. His appearance was ruffled and sweat marred his face.

"Jace..." I whispered.

Before I could do anything, history repeated itself. Magnus must have felt my hesitation so his magic reached out and grabbed me.

 ** _"Ahhhhhhhh!"_** I screamed as I was pulled into the portal.

The last thing I saw was Jace's tortured face.

The exact same expression that he had 8 years ago on this very day.

 _We've been parabatai for 8 years. Congratulations to us!_

* * *

 _"Hello? Anybody home? You don't have a doorbell, so I … I let myself in." I heard Simon ask as I materialised in the room that Simon was kept in when he was captured by vampires._

 _"Simon?" I asked a bit confused. He spun around to see me._

 _"Lily?" he took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I could ask you the same question. I told you to stay at the house! And to answer your question, I don't think I'm really here. Again. I think I'm in that form I was in earlier…"_

 _"I can't do this Lily! I need help… Raphael?"_

 _"It's going to be okay, just calm down" I said as I walked towards him as he started to hyperventilate._

 _He chose to ignore me and say, "All right, I know someone's here somewhere! Please! I think I'm sick. I need someone to tell me what's going on, because it's ruining my life! Am I becoming a vampire?"_

 _I heard the sound of a female laugh. Camille…_

 _I turned around to see Camille walk out from behind us… "Poor darling boy. I was wondering when you'd come back."_

 _"You… You're not mad?"_

 _" On the contrary, I've been expecting you. You see… it's just my blood running through your veins." she started walking towards us, "It can have some curious effects. But I assure you, they're all harmless. In time, they'll fade and you'll return to normal."_

 _Simon shuddered as I wrapped my arms around him, "See Simon, it's gonna be okay…"_

 _"Thank God. Um… But I'm okay? I'm still human?" He stuttered out._

 _"Well, of course you are. Or at least you would've been." was the last thing she said as she lunged at Simon's shaking_ _figure._

 _ **"NO!"**_

* * *

 ** _"SIMON!"_** I screamed as I lunged forward, waking up from the dream I was in.

"Oh good! You're awake. You hit your head when you landed. I'm sorry for the deja vu but the portal was closing and I felt shadowhunter presence that I wasn't familiar with so I had to pull you through. I hope you under-"

"Yeah. No. I understand Magnus. I'm happy you did it, despite the trauma. I wouldn't have gotten through it without your help!"

"Yeah well… I'm me so let's get you unpacked!" he said and started rushing around the room, "I'll unpack your clothes, you can unpack your weapons. I spelled the wall directly in front of your bed to act like a vault. It'll only respond to your touch. Here I'll show you."

He led me towards a vanity table beside the window and said, "Do you see the faint rune in the mirror." I peered at it closely and noticed he was right so I nodded my head, "Put your hand on top of it…" I did as told causing a purple light to come out of the mirror, "Great. You activated it, all you gotta do is make a password and it'll respond to your touch and voice."

I thought hard over the password before remembering Jace. I knew the perfect password. _"Et Usque In Aeternum Semper"_ The mirror glowed purple once more before fading.

"Always and forever? Okay… Now that's done, try it out…" I placed my hand over the rune before whispering _'_ _Et Usque In Aeternum Semper'_ and the wall beside the vanity table glowed before it seemed to push back on itself and it split apart, revealing another room. "Wow Magnus…" I said as I stepped into the new room, "You sure have outdone yourself this time…" as I turned to smile at him.

He gave we a flattered wave before turning to my duffle bag full of clothes and waving his hand, the clothes levitated into the air before slowly making their way to the step-in closet beside the vault, "I extended the closet as well so we are gonna go shopping at one point…" I went to protest but he raised his hand up before continuing, "No. You're under my care so I can do whatever I want with you and that includes buying you clothes that don't make you look so shadowhunter-y…" he said and finished with a flourish.

I knew it was best to just accept so I nodded my head and grabbed the other duffle bag full of weapons and started placing them in the room Magnus created for me. It was a pretty cool room. State of the art technology littered the place. It was a mini-Ops room mixed with an armoury and training room. And it was all mine.

I soon finished putting my weapons away and came back into the room to see Magnus holding my jewellery box and notebook. I didn't want him to get suspicious so I walked slowly to him as he asked, "What's in the notebook and why has the box been locked?"

"It's locked because I didn't want Izzy to go through my jewellery and the notebook is full of runes that I remembered my mom taught me when she was alive."

He relinquished the objects without further thought and I took them into the secret room. Similarly to the floor in the institute, there were runes on the vaults. I grabbed my stele and drew on all the runes before drawing a rune in the middle, a octagon shape vault rose from in the middle of the runes, I placed the card standing upright in the vault before I redrew on all the runes, causing it to lower to the floor. It should be safe now.

With that thought I entered my room and the new life that awaited me…


	18. Intruders Always Bring Bad News

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:  
** cuttiepattotie **…** Just Lindsey **  
lynnenikko666 … JitterJitter**  
hungergamespettalover **…** West Coast Country Girl **  
jessofitz … efreeders**

* * *

 _ **Alicia Vivian Graymark**_

I woke up the next day feeling strangely refreshed.

As soon as I entered my room yesterday, Magnus had told me to go to sleep so that I was well-rested because he was going to take me shopping the next day. Next day being today. _I was quite excited. I haven't been shopping in ages and it was one of my favourite pass times before I was reintroduced into the shadow world._

I quickly showered and got dressed into a casual dress, wedges and a leather jacket. _I may be retiring as a shadowhunter for a while but I'm still wearing the leather jacket as remembrance - and a place to keep my seraph blade._ I grabbed my stele and jewellery and left to find Magnus.

I didn't take long to find him. Magnus was lying on the couch, upside down with his head hanging off the seat.

When I entered, he jumped up and started making us breakfast, _if you're alive for three hundred years, I'm sure you'd learn to cook. It was quite delicious, but I'm pretty sure that may have been because he used magic. But I didn't say anything, he took me in, I'd give him this moment._

"Something happened yesterday." I told Magnus as I dug into my food. "Yeah, I know. You found the Mortal Cup. Congratulations!" he said with an eye roll.

"Not that. It actually happened twice… I don't know what happened but…"

"Alicia, be a dear a get to the point."

"Why are you calling me Alicia?"

"It's your name, isn't it? If you want to be the real you, you need to use your real name. The name your parents gave you… now what was it you needed?"

"Yesterday… err…I was in the police station and I fell asleep." I put my hand up to stop him from talking, "When I woke up, I was beside Simon in his room and apparently I was 'transparent' but I could still touch him. It happened again when I was coming through the portal. I appeared beside Simon and the worst thing happened…"

"What? What happened?" he said interested now, "Camille," he gave me a look, causing me to nod, "Yeah that Camille, lunged at him and said, _'Or at least you would've been'_ when Simon asked him if he was still human. I think Simon's a vampire…"

"No. He'd be a fledgling unless if he crawls his way out of the Earth… In the meanwhile, he's dead…"

"What? He's dead?" I said trembling.

"I'm sorry Alicia but you can't do anything right now."

"Can you at least give me a nickname? My full name is too formal…"

"Very well- erm… Allie. Yep, like that one, you can be Allie from now on. But for now, you have to relax and stay low. So go get ready for our trip…"

"But what was it? What happened?"

"It's called Astral Projection… It's one of the many power's you gain as a Royal Visionary. When the Archangel Gabriel, gave his blood to your mother's ancestor, it mixed with the Angel Raziel's magical blood and it made magical powers that were passed down from generation to generation. It was because of the mixed blood between two not one angel that makes the other shadowhunters believe you are royals…"

I felt a familiar tugging sensation in my mid-section, "I think it's happening again."

"Just give into it… It'll make it much easier…"

I gave into the feeling and felt myself appear in the place I just left…

* * *

 _"Lily. I need you!"_ I mentally and aurally heard Alec say.

"Alec?" I said as I appeared in the room where we placed Clary's necklace.

"Huh? _Lily?_ It actually worked!" Alec said in wonder.

"Huh… Yes, I guess it did… What is it Alec? _You-know-who_ was gonna take me somewhere when I was taken here…"

"You can go as soon as you help me." I nodded and came forward. He walked to the vault containing the necklace and drew the rune. He gestured for me to do the same and I drew the rune, causing it to rise. He placed the tarot card in it and we redrew the runes, as we did this, Clary and Alec argued behind me. The vault lowered and Alec hugged me.

"Since you've arrived, our whole world's been turned upside down." Alec said to Clary before turning to me and leading me outside, "Thank you for coming!"

 _"Lissa?"_ said the person I wanted to avoid the most, behind me.

"Oh… hey Jace!" I said to Jace, not looking him in the eye before turning to Alec as he said, "When are you going back?"

"Why? You want me gone?" I said with a mock pout.

He hurried to respond, "No…"

"I don't know know how long this lasts but…" Just as I said that an alarm starting going off.

"What the… Huh?" I walked to the monitor showing us that there was an intruder. "There's something outside the perimeter." I said to Alec as Izzy and I stepped forward.

"I told you" Alec started to say but Jace interrupted him, "Don't say it."

Clary didn't seem to understand the situation and asked, "What's happening?"

"Looks like someone's trying to break in." I said to mainly Izzy and Alec.

Jace then threw his idea in, "Could be the Circle."

I walked away towards where the intruder was, Izzy immediately followed me. The two boys bickered behind us:

"Told you so." Alec finally said.

Jace sighed before saying, "Too soon."

I rubbed my ring, thank the angel that I wore it today. My bow appeared. I walked steadily, leading the the rest of the shadowhunters, Clary running nosily behind us.

"Where did you even disappear to Lissa?"

"That's a secret. Sorry." I said to Jace, without looking at him, just as Alec went to say, "She's staying at-" before nudging him to shut him up.

"Alec knows where you're staying?" Jace replied, hurt.

"Yep!" Izzy said for us.

"Izzy knows where you're staying?" Jace immediately asked, his hurt shining through even more.

"Yeah she does, she was there when I had to leave. It's best if you don't know anyway. Valentine will immediately go for you should he start to look for me and it's best if the cup and its guardian are separated so he can't use it…" I said to him logically.

"And why may I ask are you wearing a dress and not shadowhunter gear? And what is that heels?"

"Nope. They're wedges…" Izzy said to him before turning to me, "Wedges that are very hot. You gotta let me borrow them sometime."

"Sure Iz. My guardian has decided that we were going to go on a shopping trip before I slipped into this astral phase… Hopefully we'll still get to go."

"Shopping? I _so_ wish I could have break and go with you but…"

"It's fine Iz. I'll buy some stuff that I'm sure you'll like and give them to you the next time I see you!" I said before facing ahead again, "To answer your question, I was going out and got dressed for said outing and then Alec called me over and here I am…"

I trailed off as I saw a figure ahead in the mist so I shouted, "Don't move…" and pulled the string of my bow and an arrow appeared "Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up."

When I saw it was Raphael, I immediately dropped my weapon and rushed over to him as Clary took my place in the formation we were in earlier.

"Raphael!" I immediately saw Simon. "Oh my… You have him… He's dead?" I asked Raphael. He nodded grimly as I asked, "Camille?" He once again nodded. As soon as Clary came to the realisation that Simon was the one Raphael was carrying, we immediately took Simon to the basement.

"People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter." Jace said.

"I'll go. I'll tell 'em we didn't find anything. Nobody will come down here." Alec replied.

"I think I'll be leaving soon so give me a hug, I might not see you again for a bit…" I said to him. He shyly gave me a hug before running out of the room.

Raphael then said, "I might be a vampire… but I was raised a good Catholic." and he did the sign of the cross.

Izzy walked round to stand by Jace's side whilst I stayed across from the two of them, beside Raphael. Izzy then angrily said, "The vampires breached the Accords. Killing Simon is grounds for war."

"The vampires were not behind this. Just Camille. She attacked Simon on her own."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Jace immediately questioned but I knew the truth and spoke up, "He's telling the truth. Camille attacked Simon last night. Not long after I left the institute yesterday."

"How would you know?" Clary said spitefully, as she turned away from Simon. "I was with him yesterday. Just like I am with you now. I was standing beside Simon when Camille attacked him, her attack caused my subconscious to retract and leave his side reluctantly."

"You left him alone with those monsters?"

"No… I wanted to stay with him but I was forced away. I wanted to go to him but my guardian said it wasn't my job anymore. I've had to retire from being a shadowhunter until I've finished my training…"

"What do you mean retire?" Jace asked.

"Exactly what it means. I'm not allowed to even leave the place I'm stay at without my guardian!" I complained to Izzy.

Raphael then said, "I could have gotten rid of him, but instead I brought him here. I don't want trouble with the Shadowhunters."

"Smart decision."

I started to feel that tugging sensation again but I was needed here, I couldn't leave yet, "Simon. Simon, please come back, please!"

Raphael sat down before saying, "There is a way."

"'A way' what?" Jace asked and the vampire replied, "A way to bring Simon back."

I sighed, remembering what Magnus told me.

Clary didn't know what he meant and said, "You can do that? How? How?"

I wanted to bring her into the news calmly so I answered of him, "He's a fledgling." at her confused look, I explained, "It's a state of transition. Simon can be resurrected…" I grunted as the sensation got stronger.

"How did you know so much about vampires?" Raphael asked admiringly, "My guardian taught me about them yesterday…" I answered as Jace and Izzy tried to dissuade Clary from listening.

"So I could have Simon back? Alive and breathing?"

"That's just it, Clarissa. He won't return alive or breathing. He'll be a vampire. He won't be _our_ Simon for a long _long_ time…"

"And not the sexed up, romantic kind. The ugly, bloodsucking, coffin-dwelling kind."

"That's offensive." before revealing the bad news, "It's almost sunrise. Simon must be turned into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart."

"And if I do neither?" Clary answered. "His soul will be trapped for eternity. You have till sunset to decide. The clock is ticking."

The tugging sensation turned into a painful feeling so I knew I had to leave. I immediately rushed over to Izzy and took her hand, "I'm being pulled back. I've been here too long… I'll see you soon!" I hugged her before turning to Clary, "I have to go now but Clary, don't make your decision without thinking of Simon's feelings. Think of his feelings to the situation, not yours!"

I turned to say goodbye to Jace but I only managed to catch his eye before I disappeared once more.

* * *

"Magnus? What happened?" I immediately asked.

"You collapsed on the breakfast table and a fever broke out. It just broke a couple minutes ago. Probably when you returned to your body." He sighed as he wiped my forehead with a wet towel before continuing, "Now I have to ask you; what happened Allie?"

"It was real… Simon's dead. Clary has until tonight to decide what to do with him or…"

"I got that bit… I meant, what happened to cause the fever?"

"The tugging sensation began but I resisted until it began to hurt…"

" _Ahhhhh!_ That would do it. When that happens, it means the visionary inside believes that you aren't needed there anymore so you must give in. With time, you could probably control this but right now, when the tugging sensation begins, give in. Okay?" I nodded and he continued, "Rest. We'll go shopping tomorrow or later today."

I shut my eyes and took a well needed nap.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was already two in the afternoon. I slept the whole day away… I haven't done in that in years, let alone the last couple of days!

I walked into the living room to see Magnus about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"The institute…"

"What? Why?"

"It seems as if your werewolf uncle, not that you have a regular uncle, and his pack were attacked by some creature. The institute needed me to examine that thing and give an autopsy."

"Can I come?"

"Definitely not… and don't even think about arguing. I'll be back later so we're gonna have to reschedule our trip for another time. Don't leave the apartment! Am I clear?"

"Yes Magnus!" I said huffily before going to make lunch.

I spent the whole day just laying around and reading and occasionally playing the piano.

I had just eaten dinner later that day and was deciding whether to go to sleep or play the piano, (I did end up choosing the latter and went to play my favourite instrument, when my vision was filled with the increasingly annoying gold light.

* * *

 _"It's love that makes you fight harder for what you want."_ Was the first thing I heard as the white-gold light faded around me. The gold light made me walk forward until I was standing in a newly made grave. I felt that a knife was beside me so I grabbed it and slit my palm.

Blood began to drip down my palm and enter the soil.

I stepped back when my world started going fuzzy and the golden light receded.

I looked around in confusion until I saw Jace and Clary, "Jace, Clary why am I in a cemetery?"

Just as Jace went to answer me, the earth started shaking… As a hand rose from the ground, I felt my subconscious pull me in another direction.

* * *

I appeared in the training just as Hodge was kicked down. I instantly rubbed my ring and shot an arrow at the thing… Another joined mine… Alec.

He shot the thing again as I turned the bow back into a ring and grabbed my seraph blade. The thing was not deterred by Alec's arrows and continued to walk towards him. The monster knocked Alec over and went to cut him in half with his ax but I interceded with my seraph blade. I pushed him backwards and it stumbled away from the vulnerable boy. It staggered back towards me but I slashed it's chest in an X shape before stabbing it in the heart before it could do anymore harm.

I started fading, just as Izzy entered the room…

* * *

I woke up to see Simon looking at me curiously.

I heard Clary saying something from behind me, "No, Simon, you…" and went to step forward whilst I said,

"Simon? Have you got _fangs?_ Oh my- what happened? Why is Simon a vampire?"

But Simon just yelled, "Stay away! Please just… stay away." he went to run away but I stopped him, "Simon..."

He looked at me once more before lunging at me…

 _I knew I should have just went to sleep…_

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to ask you guys a favour…**

 **What should Jace and Alicia/Lily's ship name be?**

 **Just comment your opinions and I'll choose the best one…**


	19. My Princess Dreams Came True!

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:  
chameleonunlimited3 … tigerwolfhorse  
Sassy Bitch Sarcastic Bitch … reigningalpha  
victordebilly … Annika Sparks  
asgardian princess of avalon … orianawtf**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

Simon ran away with me in his arms.

I would have turned a blind eye and thought of it as a comforting embrace but then the thought that he was a newborn vampire caught up with me… _No. Not_ _newborn_ _vampire- I prefer the term baby vamp. Yeah that would work. Oh wait..._ _I_ _hope he doesn't suck my blood. That would be an awful way to end our friendship_ _..._

Another familiar vamp caught up with us and stopped us, "Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Simon staggered away and let me down on to the ground, "I don't know." He went to walk away but caught sight of himself in the van mirror "I can see my reflection, does that mean I'm not… not… one of you?"

"You have a lot to learn." Raphael said sadly.

"This can't be happening." Simon said as he grasped my wrist. He intended to take me somewhere - _Well I presume that's_ _what he was planning to do._ but Raphael grabbed his shoulder, "Listen…" which only seemed to anger him more.

"Don't touch me! I don't have a heartbeat! I'm dead." Simon screamed in frustration. The grip he had on my arm was getting tighter and tighter. _Okay. This is beginning to hurt now._

"Undead." Raphael replied.

 _Bad choice of words Raphael._ His words only seemed to make Simon madder, "You did this to me."

"No, he didn't Simon. Do you remember: Camille did it…" I asked him softly.

He ignore me and screamed at Raphael, "You're a monster!" But a sudden realisation seemed to come to him, causing him to say, "I'm the monster."

"Look, you gotta get this under control. You are what you are now. We'll get you back to the Hotel DuMort. Get you fed. Show you around your new home." Raphael said placatingly.

At the sound of the place where he died, he spat out, "That place will never be my home." _He then did the most un-_ _Simon thing ever._ He threw Raphael into the van behind us, causing it to cave under his weight. He went to run away with me again but I stopped him.

"Simon. Someone's attacked the institute and I feel like I have to be there…"

He frantically cut me off, "You don't want to be with me?" He gave me a hurt look as he carried on, "Don't you want to help me? Aren't you my friend?"

"I am your friend Simon. I'll _always_ be your friend but I have responsibilities now. I want to be here with you but I'm being pulled in another direction." I gave him a pleading look, hoping he understood what I was trying to say, "My new guardian told me to not leave the house but I did so I'm not following orders. I have to get back or his magic will pull me back…"

"Magic? Are you staying at-" My eyes widened as I realised the slip up I just made. _He can't tell Clary because Clary will tell_ _Jace_ _and he's_ _not_ _supposed to know!_

"Shhhh! Don't say anything. Only you, Alec and Izzy know where I'm staying, no one is supposed to know. Keep it a secret. I'm trusting you with this secret... But if you need me, call me or visit me at you-know-who's place!" I kissed his cheek just as Jace and Clary arrived.

 _"GO!"_ I whispered and he ran far away from us.

"I swear, if that kid ruins one more jacket…" Raphael spoke up from behind me.

"Where is he?" Clary questioned frantically.

"He'll be back." he replied.

They both gave him frustrated looks. "You just let him go? You said you'd look after him." Jace said angrily.

"I can't do that until he's ready." he replied. I gave him a look of curiosity. _What does happen after a mundane turns into a vamp? We were never taught about them_ _in this much detail._

"What does that even mean?" Clary said shakily.

He gave her a long hard look, "It means he's where everybody goes when this happens. His own personal hell."

"I… I did this. I put him there." Clary said.

I gave her a deadpan look. _This is what you should have thought of before you made this decision for him._ "Yeah. You kinda did." I said to her, speaking up for the first time.

Jace looked relieved at the sight of me and was heading towards me.

 _I want to hug you. I want to be in the comfort of your arms. I want you to take all my fears away._ I gave him a sad look as reality crashed over me. _I can't be near you if you're with Clary. So many people are_ _relying on me to stay alive and safe. If I'm near you, I'm in danger. I'm sorry_ _Jace_ _._

I shook my head at him, preventing him from coming closer. He sent a look full of hurt at me but I turned away and ignored it, masking my face to hide the pain that bloomed in my heart at the sight of it. Instead I walked over to stand between Clary and Raphael as said vamp began to speak, "If it helps, he doesn't even remember it was you. Those first minutes… a complete blank."

"But I have to tell him the truth." she said. _A flare of annoyance was_ _sp_ _arked_ _within me. She did this._

"Once you rein him in, he'll be walking, talking proof to the Clave that Camille broke the Accords. In fact, as a new leader…" he said casually but Clary interrupted him angrily, "Okay, just stop it! I don't care about your vampire politics! We have to find Simon."

"We will." Jace said reassuringly.

She ignored him and continued, "He's out there, he's alone… scared… he's hungry."

 _I had enough with her self-pity._ "And who's fault is that Clarissa?" I said spitefully. Jace turned to me and shook his head at me in disappointment.

"Give me a call when he turns up. He'll need my help." The vamp said casually.

"I think we've had just about enough of your help." Jace said annoyed. Jace took out his phone so Clary asked him what he was doing and replied, "Getting reinforcements."

"Alec, I need you… _An attack?"_ I grabbed the phone from Jace and started talking, "Hey Iz, yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

 _"Why are you with_ _Jace_ _?"_

"Long story, I'll explain it later. Don't worry! I'm on my way…"

I handed the phone to Jace and started walking away. I got several meters away from the couple behind me before I heard Jace run after me.

 _Oh no… Don't tell me he's going with me!_

My feet picked up in speed and I began to run towards the institute. When I noticed that I couldn't hear the running feet behind me, I looked back to see how far away they were. The first thing I saw was that they were kissing. As soon as I saw that, I grew more determined to get away.

One last thought escaped me as I ran away from them.

 _Why did that hurt so much to see?_

* * *

I ran into the Ops room in the institute to hear, "Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?"

 _"ALEC!"_ I shouted and ran over to hug the injured shadowhunter.

"You aren't supposed to be here Alicia!" Magnus said but he turned to me with a smile, "But it's a good thing you are here. I need your help with protecting the institute." I nodded and immediately listened to what he wanted me to do.

"Good. Okay. Shut your eyes." I did as told and shut my blue orbs, "Remember the feeling you had when we summoned the memory demon." I nodded, "Use that and bring out your inner self…" I thought back to the felling of lightness and freedom and I saw gold specks start to run across my eyes, "Hold out your hands and start thinking of the institute. How much you care for the safety of the people inside it. How much you want to keep them safe and then let your instincts guide you…"

I thought to the people important to me living in this 'church' as Simon once called it.

 _Alec._

 _Izzy._

 _Max._

 _Maryse._

 _Robert._

 _Clary._

 _Jace_ _._

 _"_ _Custodi_ _eos_ _qui in_ _malis_ _latens_ _, a_ _sæculo_ _et_ _usque_ _ad_ _daemones_ _. Protege nos._ _Dabo_ _benedictionem_ _meam_ _tueri_ _Gabr_ _iel_ _nomine_ _."_ I said as I opened my eyes to see gold mist start to encompass the whole institute. The gold light started fading into the walls and everything turned white before fading again.

The gold lights disappeared and I started swaying side to side. Alec caught me as I was about to fall. "Thank you…" I mumbled to him sleepily.

He whispered to me as Magnus and Robert talked in front of us, "What did you say?"

I smiled before whispering back, "I said, 'Protect those within from the evil lurking, from demons to downworlders. Protect us. I give my blessing to protect them in the name of Gabriel.'"

He smiled before allowing me to let me rest. My eyes began to flutter shut as the whole weight of my body began to rest against his surprisingly comfy body.

* * *

I woke up in my old bedroom at the institute.

When I opened my eyes, Magnus was sat at the end of my bed watching me in deep thought.

 _I hope I didn't snore or talk in my_ _sleep._ _That_ _would just be awkward._

"Magnus? What are you doing in here?" I asked him tiredly.

"Hiding."

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, "From who?"

He shook his head, ignoring me. He then decided to change the subject and said, "I needed to warn you. The head of the institute, errr-Lydia has had a seelie by the name of Meliorn arrested."

"What? Why?" I asked in alarm as I hurried to sit up. A wave of nausea washed over me at the hurried movement, I must have wavered because Magnus got up to assist me with sitting up. _That last spell must have really depleted my energy._

"From what I heard, it was for 'Soliciting state secrets from a Shadowhunter on behalf of Valentine Morgenstern.'" in a perfect impression of a woman.

I giggled at his impersonation before asking, "Who's Lydia and why is she the head of the institute? I thought Alec was the acting head?"

He shook his head, "The woman came in yesterday whilst you were dealing with the Simon issue. The Clave sent her here because they no longer trust the Lightwoods."

"What? Why?" I repeated my earlier questions with the same tone. "Because of all the missions that Alec allowed to happen without the Clave's permission. For losing you and Clary multiple times… Need I go on?" I shook my head in distraught.

 _I can't just abandon my_ _friends._ I looked up to him in despair, "What do we do? Can we do anything to help?"

"I can't do anything and you shouldn't either…" he said with a sly look.

I sat up straighter as I gave him an excited look, "Shouldn't… that's different to 'can't'. What can I do to help?"

"You remember what your uncle said? Your family line are royals. You have more power than that girl. All you need to do is harness that power… which is why I retrieved these for you…"

He reached behind him and held out a circlet and dress.

I gave him a confused look, "Why have you got them?" Another thought came to me, "Better yet, how did you get this stuff?"

"You're dressing up in this fabulous outfit to remind all of the shadowhunters here of your position and power in the institute. If any of them has to listen to orders or better yet make the orders, they would have to go by you first… Now. Take a shower and get changed."

I wanted to go help Izzy's lover boy as soon as possible so I began the process of getting ready.

Magnus helped me get up from the bed, allowing me to adjust to the feeling nausea that kept washing over me. As soon as the feeling went away, I headed towards my bathroom and took a shower. I took a long wash as a way to get rid of any sign of fatigue and dirt. After my long shower, I got changed into the dress Magnus has given me and put on the shoes that he passed me. I was sat at my vanity table putting on my jewellery when Magnus put the circlet on.

"There. Now you are the beautiful princess that I knew you'd be." He looked me in the eye through the mirror, "The princess your parents always hoped you'd be." I began to tear up at the reminder of my deceased parents, "They would be so proud of you."

I gave him a small sincere smile, "Thank you Magnus."

He smiled at me again before getting down to business, "You need to start reading up on the shadowhunter laws so you can be prepared for mishaps that may happen in the future. Here. Take this…" he gave me a thick unlabeled book. "In here there are very detailed notes on every single law that has ever been passed in the Shadow World… Read it. Learn it. Memorise it. Use it well. I want you to trust your instincts no matter what… Go with your heart and not your head because it'll lead you to the right place. Okay?" At my nod he, grasped my shoulders and asked, "You ready for this?"

I stood up and gazed at myself proudly in the mirror, "I'm ready…"

* * *

I exited my room and began heading towards the Ops room. When I was walking through the corridors of the institute, everyone I walked passed bowed or curtsied. _It was weird but…_ _I_ _gotta_ _admit_ _(no matter how hard I_ _find this_ _to say)_ _I_ _kinda_ _liked it. After living as Clary's shadow for_ _most of my_ _time, it was nice to_ _be seen_ _. Plus, who wouldn't want to be a princess._

I knew my favourite shadowhunters were in the training room. _I mean at this time of day of course they would be training. They barely do anything else. It's this or go on missions._ _I really_ _need to help them get a life. Maybe I should take them on holiday at some point. Yeah that would be fun. All I have to do is convince them._ With that thought, I followed instincts, just like what Magnus wanted me to do and walked to the room where my family were.

At the sound of voices, I stayed at the entrance as I watched a blonde woman speak, "You must be Jace Wayland."

"Lydia Branwell. You're quite the legend back in Idris." she said and held out her hand to shake his.

He didn't take it instead he said, "Don't believe everything you hear."

She put her hand down. _Awkward._ Instead she turned to Alec, "Did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Izzy said angrily.

 _Alec what have you done now? Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid._

Alec made his big announcement, "Lydia and I are engaged."

 _Yep. Another idiotic move Alec. Why did you do this to yourself?_

Izzy and Jace gave the two of them incredulous looks, causing Lydia to repeat, "We're getting married."

 _I better walk in now or Izzy is_ _gonna_ _pounce on her. Or worse. On Alec._

I walked in as Jace said, "You're not serious." _He's deadly serious. Alec rarely jokes around._

I spoke up from behind them, "I think he _is_ serious Jonathan…" _God dammit. Just because you aren't supposed to be close to_ _Jace_ _,_ _doe_ _sn't_ _mean_ _that you're_ _gonna_ _start calling him_ _Jo_ _nathon_ _. What_ _is wrong_ _with you?!_

At the sound of my voice, they all spun around in surprise. _They do that a lot. It's funny and I really like surprising them!_ _I should do it more often. It'll keep things entertaining around here._

Once Lydia caught sight of the glittering object on my head, she knelt, "My Lady. I did not know you were here…" she looked up to see the others hadn't bowed along with her so she angrily spoke up to them, "Don't you know who she is? _That's_ our future queen… Have some respect."

Alec oddly enough, was the first one to bow and Izzy and Jace followed soon after, "Thank you." I said, "You don't need to bow…" I paused as I watched them all start to stand up, waiting for her name, even though I already knew what it was. "Lydia, my lady. Lydia Branwell."

"Well thank you Lydia and congratulations to the both of you" I said as I turned to the two of them before focusing my gaze on Alec, "I talked to you earlier and you didn't tell me about this, " I said with a pout before smiling and hugging him. I whispered in his ear, "We gotta talk later!" I pulled back to see Lydia looking shocked. She must not have known about my association to them.

Izzy's anger got the best of her as she couldn't hold herself back from speaking up from beside me, "You were supposed to tell them no.' It's your life to ruin" before walking away.

Jace was left behind with the three of us. He looked so confused. _I have to admit, it was a cute look on him._ "Not sure what to say."

Alec then replied, "How about, 'None of this matters'? We have to stop Valentine."

Jace sighed as he walked away, "Finally. Something we agree on."

A small silence was left between the remaining three of us. _I need to get out of here._ I turned to the other two before holding up the book that Magnus gave me, "I have some reading to catch up on so I'll see you guys later…" I walked away.

* * *

I was trying to read the book in my bedroom ( _I've read at least a quarter of it now_ _and_ _I understand it. This is taking forever! I'm being tortured for no random reason!)_ when someone knocked on the door, "Come in…"

"My lady…" the only person I heard call me that was Lydia. I flicked my eyes up briefly to see my _favourite_ blonde at my door. "What is it Lydia?" I said, not looking up from the book I was reading on the couch in my room.

"I was hoping that you would provide us with your presence when we interrogated the Seelie?"

 _If I'm there, I could probably talk to him afterwards._ _Then I could_ _show Lydia her place a couple of times for Izzy_ _. T_ _o be honest she's not that bad…_ _Oooo_ _._ _I could think of a way to help him out…_

"I accept… Lead the way…" I said as I got up, smoothing my dress down before carrying the law book with me. _If I_ _'m going to_ _need this at any point, it's_ _gonna_ _be now…_

She led me to an office. I walked in and began to feel as if I was being watched so I took a quick look around. After a quick surveillance of the room I didn't manage to find anything. However a tugging feeling towards the top corner of the room made me feel as if the eyes were coming from that direction.

 _There's probably a camera over there. If anyone is watching, it would probably be Izzy, which would mean_ _Jace_ _is with her. That would mean that Alec would want to tell them off, but he'd be outvoted so he'd probably just join them_ _._

I took a hasty look around the room, making sure no one was looking before I turned and waved at them. _I hope that was_ _Jace_ _, Izzy and Alec and not some strangers._ _That would just be awkward._

With a shrug, I turned to the other shadowhunters in the room, only to see them manhandling Meliorn, "Stop throwing him about!" The two men stopped moving, "If any harm comes to him, you'll have me to answer to…" I looked them in the eye. Respect mingled with fear clouded their brown orbs, "Is that understood?" I asked them. They went to argue but caught sight of the object on my head before nodding hastily.

Meliorn then did a surprising thing. He stood up from the couch and bowed lowly murmuring, "Your grace." I smiled slightly and indicated for him to rise. He straightened himself before sitting back down.

I sat down in a chair furthest from the door and gestured Lydia to begin as I opened the book…

 _Seelies_ _._ _Seelies_ _. Nope. Vampires. Wolves. Nope. Keep flicking._

"Forensics don't lie. Tell me what you know about the blood in the Forsaken." Lydia began.

Meliorn gave her a frustrated look as he cut her off, "Have you considered that the blood in the Forsaken came from our dead scouts? Scouts sent to help you hunt for Valentine. Why do you think we would side with a murderer?"

I shut the book, realising that I should probably pay attention and stared at the two arguing individuals in front of me. _I'm_ _gonna_ _have to go by my instincts with this._

"Seelies always play both sides."

"You should talk to your own people about playing sides." _Oh no…_

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" His eyes flickered to me before settling on Lydia again, "If only Shadowhunters had a better relationship with us... Downworlders, you'd know that Valentine's daughter has the Cup." _Yep, we're screwed…_

I had a bewildered look on my face for a moment before I schooled it as Lydia turned to look at me, "Did you know?"

I cooly replied with my eyebrow raised and a smirk in place, "Know? Of course I knew. I guard the cup..." speaking in an all-knowing voice, "which is why I was separated from it…" I nodded my head softly as I reiterated a fact we all knew, "The cup cannot be used without it's guardian…"

Lydia nodded robotically, _plea_ _se_ _believe me,_ she seemed to have believed me because she turned away and left the room. The guards went to take Meliorn but I raised my hand as I stood up, "I wish to talk to him… Leave him here and give me some privacy. I have my own questions to ask."

They immediately did as they were told and left the room. I smiled at the camera in the corner of the room before looking at the door. From the corner of my eye, I saw Meliorn's shocked expression as my eyes flashed gold and mist began circling the whole room… _There. Now, it's private._

Meliorn looked up at me in surprise as I answered his silent question, "I just learnt how to do it… Magnus Bane taught me…"

"So the rumours are true…" he gazed at me in awe, "The Princess of Shadowhunters was being trained into her duties by a warlock… a Downworlder!" He said in disbelief.

"They're true…" I said nodding, "The Clave has asked me to return to Idris and learn my duties there but..." I stopped, hesitating to tell a stranger my innermost struggles, "New York is my home, I couldn't be parted from it so I accepted Magnus' offer so I am under his tutelage…" I finished off with a tiny lie.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He said with a smirk before resting his features, "Why did you want to talk to me Princess?"

I flinched at the spiteful tone before walking over to the couch and sitting beside him and saying, "Seelies always side with the winning side. To do that you must have some inclination of foresight… I wanted to know how you did it…"

"You ask me important Seelie secrets whilst I am bound in chains and taken against my will!"

"I do not wish to offend you… I only ask so I can use my gift. This way I can find evidence of what is to come…"

"Why would I want to help you?" He didn't speak harshly, instead he spoke in a lighter tone. _This isn't going as bad as I thought it would._

"Because I am not your enemy… I am willing to help you if you only agree."

Meliorn stared at me for a while before nodding hesitantly, "We do not have the gift of foresight like you. We are careful people. However, there are scrolls that your ancestors gave us long ago telling us of a shadowhunter who would one day need our help… I guess that day is today…" he finished off, talking to himself, "It said that all you needed to do was trust your bloodline and yourself then everything else will play out… I suggest starting out small… Maybe touch something or think of someone…"

I stared at him for a while before closing my eyes.

 _Trust my bloodline… Trust my bloodline… Trust my bloodline, what does that even mean?_ _Why the hell can't anyway_ _gi_ _ve_ _me a straight answer. It's always some kind of cryptic crap. Think. Think._ _Bloodline_ _. Bloodline_ _-_ _blood… My blood…_ _But what about my blood. What makes my blood so special? I have the blood of two angels running through my_ _veins. They gave me m_ _y_ _powers_ _._ _They're my history._ _Without them my_ _parents_ _would have never met._ _Parents- family…_ _Do they mean t_ _rust my fami_ _ly? Well, i_ _t's all I've got so I better go along with it._

I thought back to the memories I had of my parents and to the years I had my uncle by my side despite not knowing who he was. Whilst deep down thinking I was all alone. All the happy memories we had together. I shifted on the couch, causing me to accidentally touch Meliorn's hand…

Pulling me into a vision…

* * *

 _"Where are you taking him?" I saw Izzy ask Lydia as_ _Meliorn_ _was escorted away_ _by the same two guards from earlier_ _._

 _"To a holding cell." Lydia replied before continuing, "And a guard unit will transport him to the Silent Brothers."_

 _"You can't do that!" I_ _saw_ _I_ _zzy yell_ _._

 _Alec_ _then_ _calmly replied, "It's not our decision, Isabelle. The Clave made the order."_

 _Jace_ _didn't seem to be_ _deterred as he_ _a_ _r_ _gued_ _, "That could be a death sentence to a_ _Downworlder_ _."_

* * *

At Jace's last words, I was pulled out of my vision. I remained seated on the couch, silently watching the seelie in front of me as he stared right back at me.

 _What should I do? I can't not help him. If I don't, I'm not doing my job_ _and_ _it's going against_ _everything mum and dad taught me. If I do, I'm betraying the Clave and they won't ever trust me again. Let's not forget the most important thing... I would be betraying Alec's trust. I can't betray Alec, he's the only one that I've been able to trust for a while. I need to think of a way to help_ _Meliorn_ _,_ _without losing the Clave's trust. But how.._ _._

Silence enveloped us for a couple of moments as I contemplated my thoughts. _I know what to do._ I raised my eyes as a plan began to formulate in my head. "I'm going to help you get out of here…" I finally revealed.

I would have laughed at his look of astonishment but the thoughts about how I was committing treason sobered me up. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you did nothing wrong and…" I paused, _Izzy would kill me otherwise as_ _well,_ gaining his full attention, "Izzy cares for you." _Yeah. We'll go with that._ "I will help you… Even if it may not look like I am..."

He looked at me questioningly but I just winked in response and said, "Wait and see." I began to rise from my seat as I said, "I'll try and make sure they treat you kindly. You'll be free soon. I promise."

Without further ado, I held my hands out. I knew that my eyes had turned gold once more as mist began to appear before our eyes. The privacy spell was broken.

I walked out the room without saying goodbye. _Best keep appearances up._

I have to speak to a certain engaged shadowhunter anyway.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading the journey as much as I've come to loving writing it.**

 **Please show your love by favouriting the story or following it so you know when it's being updated.**

 **Also, don't forget to share your thoughts and review! Don't be a silent reader, I wanna know your thoughts.**


	20. Sisters No More!

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:**

 **Sinfulmiracles … KamileSofija  
sacco … darkshadowsofthestars  
haleyjs86 … HPTWVD202  
hidoineko … rock redemption  
JayLove60 … ihavenoideawhattocallmyself**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

I was walking by Clary's room, to get to my room, when I saw Lydia and her men leave it. _Huh. T_ _hey must have been searching for the cup…_

"It's the right call. You'll see." I heard Alec say as he was walking out of the room.

At the sound of his voice, I froze on the spot. _Great!_ _I don't even need to go looking for him; he's found me._ As soon as he walked out of the door I immediately grabbed his arm and made him walk with me.

"Whoa- Lily"

"Alicia." I quickly corrected. _If I'm_ _gonna_ _be who I am_ _supposed to be, I best use my real name. And i_ _f I'm_ _gonna_ _do that,_ _I better start that habit now so I can get used to it sooner._

Alec didn't seem fazed by my insistence of using my real name, "Alicia, why did you grab me?"

I cringed at his booming voice, "Shhhh!" I hissed before whispering, "We gotta talk…"

I quickly led him to my room and locked the door, using the same spell that I had used earlier. He gave me a bewildered look, causing me to explain my decision, "We need to help release Meliorn from Clave captivity…"

At my words, he gave me a look of disgust, "Not you as well!" he headed for the door but I ran to stand in front of him, my hands up in a placating manner.

"Wait. Wait…" At my imploring look, he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. After sharing a few moments of silence, he nodded slowly. _At least he's letting me explain. That's all I need. Hopefully, he'll help me..._ I grabbed his hands and led him towards my bed, sitting down on the edge as I continued, "Okay. Look Alec, the only reason you really need to push you to help him is that your sister cares for him very much." He shook his head in annoyance and moved to get up but I grabbed his hands, halting his movements. "Okay. If that doesn't convince you, the fact that I had a vision about him might."

That did grab his attention. "A vision?" He said, looking at me in the eye for the first time since the conversation started. "What did you see?"

I gulped as I realised the seriousness of the situation, "Lydia is planning on taking Meliorn to the Silent Brothers to face the Soul Sword…"

"The Sword? But that could kill him!"

"I know Alec." I said with a sigh, "Would you mind keeping quiet for a bit? I wanna get this bit over with so we can start plotting…" I finished with a smirk. He shook his head with a slight smile before nodding in compliance, causing me to carry on explaining.

"…Yeah -erm. Like I said, Lydia is going to have people take Meliorn to the Silent Brothers. Apparently it's on the Clave's orders but you know as well as I do that Meliorn is innocent." He nodded his head begrudgingly in agreement. "If he does go through the trial, there is a very strong chance that he'll die. I don't like that. I don't **want** that." I said strongly before once again smirking, "...So I need your help in saving him."

He gave me a frustrated look, "Why me though?" He stood up and began his usual brooding Alec pacing, "Why ask me for help? Why not Jace or Izzy, they both would have helped you, especially Izzy…"

"That's just it. Izzy is impulsive when it comes to Meliorn. She'll do whatever it takes to set him free. Even break our laws." I could see his look of realisation as the truth hit him. "If she does that, there's a chance that _she'll_ be arrested and we can't have that!"

He must have gotten tired pacing as he sat back down beside me and grabbed my hands. I left him to contemplate his options as he fiddled with my hands. We sat in silence for five minutes or so before he could say anything about my decision.

"Okay..." I returned my gaze to his eyes, "I'll help you but..." He paused me as I went to hug him in glee. "...you need to tell me why you didn't ask Jace for help…"

"Jace… erm." _What do I say? I don't even know why I didn't ask my best friend/_ _parabatai_ _for help_ _. Okay, let's be honest, I do know why._ _I feel angry at him for some reason. But why? Why am I_ _angr_ _y at him? He hasn't wronged me in any way. He's_ _still the same trustworthy guy I became friends with when I was a baby. And that's never going to change. He's never going to betray me._ I came out of my thoughts and admitted the truth, "I feel weird about Jace. I don't want his help. It's strange…" I swallowed in discomfort, "I feel hurt. I don't know why but it started when… when…" _Come on. Man up and tell him._

He gave me a sad smile as he finished my thoughts, "...when Clary kissed Jace the other day…" at my shocked expression he laughed before gently saying, "I saw your expression when I pulled you from the room. You were shocked. Hurt. In pain. It's the same expression I had on my face not too long ago…"

"You don't know what you're talking about." I argued weakly. _We're_ _parabatai_ _. It is_ _forbidden._ "There's no way you could possibly understand…"

I trailed off but he spoke up and soothingly said, "I _do_ understand. You like Jace… And the sight of him and Clary broke your heart."

I shook my head in denial and tears started to steadily fall from my eyes. _This can't be happening. This can't be what I'm feeling. It's not right._

"It's not a surprise Allie…" I looked up at the nickname and he shrugged before continuing… "You two grew up together and you guys are parabatai." I rolled my eyes at the obvious comment, "It's hard to not love someone that you're closer than blood to… Maybe you should talk to him. Give him a chance and talk to him…"

I shook my head again, "I don't love him…" Even in my own ears, it sounded like a lie…

"But you do. Accept it. Like you told me to accept it…"

We sat in silence again as I thought over the last few fews… I realised. He's right.

"It doesn't matter Alec. He's with Clary now. I don't think I can talk him. He broke my heart; it hurts! I don't ever want to feel this way again… I don't think I could go through this again!"

 _How does one_ _not_ _realise that their heart has been broken? At least_ _I'm_ _admitting_ _that my heart has been_ _broken_ _. So_ _that's it really. I_ _do_ _love him._ I started to smile at the realisation but my next thoughts made me sag in grief. _He's with Clary now. He wouldn't look twice at me, no one ever does when I'm beside her. Plus, we can never be..._

At the sight of more tears cascading down my face, Alec pulled me into a hug, "Okay, Allie… you don't have to talk to him. But for now we'll have to think of a plan. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied with a sniff.

 _If I can't fix my life, I might as well help someone else._

* * *

"Would you like a drink my lady?" Lydia asked me as she hurried to my side when I walked past the training room she was in.

"Sure" I said hesitantly, _why_ _does_ _she ha_ _ve_ _a random drin_ _k_ _? Is it poison? Have the Clave finally decided to get rid of me?_ "Why do you have this with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"It just arrived from the Clave." She said with a gentle smile. "They asked if you would change your mind about your choice in guardian and to reconsider their offer." I began to shake my head in refusal so she changed her pace, "I see that you have not changed your mind. Very well." She held the cup towards me, "They would like you to have this drink as a sign of peace from them to you…"

"Oh" was my bewildered response. _How do I decline the drink without disrespecting the Clave? Maybe just take a small sip_ _and she'd be_ _satisfied with that._ I took the offered cup, "How thoughtful of them… what's in it?"

"The best wine the Clave have to offer…" _Let's hope so. If this is disgusting, I might have the excuse to spit this out and throw it away._ "Drink up." _Don't tell me what to do. I'm of higher rank._ I wanted to reply but I knew I couldn't. "We wouldn't want it to go to waste…"

I did as told and took a sip from the weird cup. I felt oddly liberated as I swallowed the sweet tasting drink. _You can't trust them remember!_ With that thought, I returned the cup to her, "I shouldn't be drinking this, I'm still underage. Maybe next time. I'll see you later…"

"No." She said, halting my movements. "Come with me…" she ordered. I began following her down the corridor. _Why am I doing as she says?_ My thoughts were erased from me as I did as she continued to say, "We have people to see…"

* * *

"Where are you taking him?" I heard Izzy say as Alec and Lydia walked slightly behind me. They followed after me as I walked down the stairs. _I feel so empowered all of a sudden._

"To a holding cell. And a guard unit will transport him to the Silent Brothers." Lydia replied from behind me.

"You can't do that!" Izzy yelled before Alec calmly replied, "It's not our decision, Isabelle. The Clave made the order."

Jace was not deterred as he argued, "That could be a death sentence to a Downworlder."

I turned around as Izzy yelled at Lydia, "Are you trying to start a war with them? Meliorn's told you everything he knows."

Lydia snootily replied, "You don't know that. Maybe we haven't asked the right questions. Seelies often skirt the truth. If he has information on another terrorist attack, it is our responsibility to get it."

"Let me talk to him." Izzy said but Lydia rebuffed her, "That wasn't exactly helpful in the past."

"But he may not know anything. Alec, this is going too far." Jace said.

Izzy then desperately turned to me, "Lily can't you do anything?"

Lydia angrily spat out, "Her name is Alicia. Have some respect to your future queen!"

An eerie trancelike tone coated my words as I spoke "I can't do anything. My hands are" _What is going on? I don't want this. I need help. Call out to them. They can help!_ " _help m-_ " I convulsed as my words were cut off when the fog began to descend again, _"-_ tied…"

"What was that?" Jace asked angrily before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. _Jace_ _. Help me. I know you can help! Help me! Please!_ Nothing happened and I didn't respond to his calls causing him to turn to Lydia, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing… This is all her now…" I saw her smirk quickly before her expression was wiped away and transformed into her straight face.

"We don't have a choice." Alec was done with the accusations and dragged me away.

* * *

"Allie? Allie? Can you hear?" I heard as the fog vanished from my head.

I shook my head to shake away the remnants of the fog. "Alec? What's going o-?"

"Your vision played out the way you said it did except you were with us when Jace and Izzy confronted us? Why didn't you tell me that was gonna happen?"

"It's because I wasn't there Alec…" as the realisation sunk into me, "Alec, your _wonderful_ fiancé-" I began to spit out my next words in vexation, "-gave me a drink. I think it was laced because I can't remember anything that happened in between that and now…"

"We need to do something about this later… But as of now. Are you ready?"

"We're sticking to the plan then… Good. It's time to give this world a reality check!"

* * *

Alec and I walked towards the front of the institute where Lydia's men were leading Meliorn. When he got to the entrance hall, Alec continued forward as I stopped to stand beside Meliorn. As Lydia and Alec talked in front of us, I looked towards the uncomfortably bound Seelie.

"Release him…" I said to the shadowhunter guards beside him. They went to look towards Lydia but I angrily repeated, "I said, release him! Don't make me do it myself!" I said as I flicked my wrist, causing the gold mist to appear.

They hurriedly unbound him and I let the gold mist circle his wrists, healing the burn marks the rope left behind.

Meliorn looked at me with respect and bowed slightly. I nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Alec and Lydia.

Before I could say anything, I was pulled into another vision.

* * *

 _"Let me talk to Raphael. I think I can persuade him." I saw Clary say. I followed Clary and_ _Jace_ _into what seemed to be Hotel_ _DuMort_ _._

 _"We're offering an alliance with the_ _Seelies_ _." Clary boldly said._ Why was she saying that? She has no right in saying things that may not come true!

 _"And the werewolves." I noticed Luke for the first time._

 _"Why should we believe you?" Raphael rationally said "You killed our people. You violated our home."_

 _"_ _You kidnapped a mundane, remember?"_ _Jace_ _retorted._

 _Simon, who looked much healthier said, "That was me."_ I wanted to laugh but I knew that I needed to stay focussed. 

_"Look… you were just following Camille's orders. She violated the Accords. You are a different kind of leader. We are a new generation of_ _Shadowhunters_ _. We believe everyone can be equal. But we have to work together to stop Valentine. And to ensure the Clave doesn't repeat past mistakes. What do you say?" She said._ Why is she saying this? She doesn't have any power over what the shadowhunters say or do… The vamps aren't gonna take the deal.

 _"This decision requires a consensus." Raphael drawled._

 _Simon confidently stepped forward and said "I vote yes."_ Awww. He's growing up.

 _"Well, well, well, baby's first words." Raphael said._

 _Simon replied, "Don't make me regret them."_

 _The leader of the vampires said, "If our newest member pledges his loyalty to his new leader and joins our clan… we'll all stand beside you. Maybe…"_

 _"Simon's not a pawn." Clary said angrily._

 _"No… I'm not." Simon said to Clary before turning to Raphael, "But I accept your deal."_

 _"Simon, what are you doing?" Clary questioned._

 _"Whatever it takes to protect the_ _Downworld_ _. It's my world now." Simon replied._

 _"How touching." Raphael said. "However it wasn't convincing enough. Sorry."_

 _"What? You said that if he joined you, you'd help us!"_ _Jace_ _angrily said._

 _"No. I said_ _maybe_ _._ _You see, w_ _e do_ _n'_ _t have the reassurance that you'll stick to your words. I do_ _n'_ _t trust you_ _shadowhunter_ _… You_ _are_ _Valentine's daughter. We wouldn't trust you or your word. There's only one person we would trust from your world…"_

 _"Who?" Clary said desperately._

 _Raph_ _ael didn't share anything, only turning to smirk at my uncle. It didn't take him long_ _to realise what he was imp_ _lying._ _"My niece…" Luke said in disbelief… "You'd trust her?"_ Hey! That was a rude way of saying that! I'm a trustworthy person! I've kept the cup secret for days! _"You realise the girl you're holding your trust towards can't_ _hold a secret to save her life."_ I'm offended despite knowing there is a sense of truth towards his words. I can keep life threatening secrets quite well, thank you very much!

 _"Over all other_ _shadowhunters_ _._ _" The vampire leader said with a smirk towards the_ _other_ _hunters in the room,_ _"_ _Yes. I trusted her over Camille. She's a special child._ _"_ I pouted at his choice in words, _"_ _She_ _is trustworthy and_ _honourable_ _._ _Only_ _she can convince me to agree to this alliance."_ Awww Raphael, I never knew you felt that way. How nice of you!

 _"Well that's impossible. Alec doesn't leave her side… Ever since the werewolf threat, he's been nothing but protective of her. I'm not even allowed within a five feet radius of her anymore, Clave's orders apparently._ _"_ Huh. I never knew that. I wonder why no one told me about the order... _"_ _Especially now…"_ _Jace_ _replied to Raphael._

 _"Now?_ _" Luke shouted in disbelief._ Oooo. Dear uncle, you've missed a lot. _"_ _What's happened to my niece?" Luke said angrily._

 _"She's claimed her title and she's walking around with a crown on her head. She's a real princess now."_

 _"Yes… a real princess with real power. If you can get her here to talk negotiations, then I'll accept."_

 _"I don't see how…"_ _Jace_ _started but Simon interrupted, "I can do that. I can get her here like right now…"_

 _"What? No. She wouldn't leave the institute for anything…"_ _Jace_ _angrily said_ _._

 _I saw Simon smirk as he replied,_ _"But she won't be leaving the institute…"_ _just as_ _the scene faded._

* * *

I was taken back to Meliorn's side as the vision faded; Alec was beside me now, looking at me in concern, "I just had a vision…" when he went to talk, I cut him off, "This doesn't change the plan. Take me with you, even if I collapse." The frown on his forehead became deeper as his look of concern went to cut me off, "I'm being pulled away, I'll explain it to you in a bit. Promise." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before black spots began filling my vision.

The familiar tugging sensation started pulling at my midsection as darkness encompassed my sight.

* * *

"Simon?" I asked as I reappeared in the middle of two groups.

"Hi!" he said with his usual awkward wave. I shook my head in amusement and walked over to hug him.

"How are you? Got your urges under control?" _I knew I was mother-_ _henning_ _him but he deserved it after everything he's been through these past couple of days._

"A bit. On the positive side, I'm not hungry…"

"Well that's goo-"

"If you don't mind…" a vampire said from behind us.

I turned around and glared at the vampire, "Yes. I do mind! Can't you see I'm having a heartfelt reunion with my vampire-turned best friend!" I went to turn back to Simon but caught sight of Luke behind Clary and Jace.

I started speed walking towards my uncle, my arms held out. Jace seemed to think I was heading towards him but reality crashed down on him when I walked past him to hug Luke. _Sorry_ _Jace_ _. Uncle trumps best friend._

"Hi Luke!" I said with a joyful smile, hugging him tightly. "You good?" He nodded with a smile. _That's good, at least he's feeling good._ With that thought, I spun back around to the vampires.

I moved to stand between the two groups again, positioning myself so I stood in front of Raphael before asking innocently, despite knowing what they wanted, "What am I doing here Raphael?"

"Hello again Princess…" he said with a smirk to someone over my shoulder. I went to turn and look but he caught me off guard by grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. I blushed at the old fashioned gesture. "You're here because these people want to have an alliance." I nodded slowly, letting him continue, " _The girl_ wants to offer an alliance but she holds no power to reassure us of her terms… We wanted you here as a reassurance that what she promises is true…"

"Promise? What did she promise you?" I asked curiously…

"An alliance with the Seelies, the werewolves and obviously the shadowhunters…" he said.

"Your right…" as I turned to look at Clary with a mock glare, _I hope she realises that I'm not actually angry at her,_ " _She_ doesn't have any power to reassure you of that… which is why you called me right?" I said with a knowing smile. "You know what." I said holding my arms out, "Yeah I'll side with you after all, I wanna side with the winning side…" I said.

His eyes widened in surprised, "You've unlocked the visionary side of you?"

I nodded with smile, reminding myself of my success, "I have and I've been using it to my advantage all day which is why…" I looked at everyone, "I can reassure you that they" nodding towards the uncomfortable looking group, "will do as promised and the alliance they speak of will happen…"

"Did you see this as an event that is to pass seer?" A vampire said beside Raphael.

I turned to him in acknowledge before correcting him, "Visionary. And no I didn't…"

"Then why should we trust you?" he continued.

 _Okay. Don't panic. You can't show them that you don't trust_ _yourself or your capabilities._ I masked my thoughts by smirking before saying, "With the help of my abilities, I have managed to gain something. And you wanna know what it was?" I asked him.

"What do you have Princess?" Raphael asked with a curious tone.

"I can guarantee Meliorn's loyalty for I have offered him mine. Since I have his loyalty, I therefore have his allegiance. So Raphael... Will you side with me?"

"Yes, my lady…" he said before bowing. It caused a knock on effect and soon enough all the vampires were bowing to me.

 _This is awkward. Is everyone going to bow to me? How do I get them to stop..._ "Do not bow to me unless if it is needed. If we really want equality, I am your equal just as you are mine."

"You are just like your mother…" Luke said proudly from behind me.

"Thank you." I said to Luke before turning to Raphael, "You in?"

He replied, "Yes, my lady."

I began to feel tug in my abdomen area. _What is that? Am I bei_ _ng called back?_ Another tug made me realise the truth of my thoughts. _I best wrap this up then._

I turned to the silent and bewildered couple. _Goodbye._ I silently called to them before turning to Luke, who had walked over to stand by me, _I hope to see you soon uncle_ _._

I returned my gaze to the vampire leader, "I leave you in their capable hands," pointing towards Jace and Clary.

Before turning to Simon, "You did well Simon. You were right in calling me but right now Alec needs me so I have to get back to my body. See you later!" and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I went to walk towards Jace and say goodbye, we haven't gotten to say a proper goodbye since I left, but the tugging feeling encompassed me as I started to fade away. _No. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly._ I did manage to hear one last thing from Simon before I disappeared, _"So hot…"_

With those words, I shook my head in exasperation before fully fading away.

* * *

I woke up in my body to see Alec carrying me. I groaned softly, showing him I was awake. He put me down just as we heard a wolf howl. I looked around dazed as werewolves started appearing. When the other shadowhunters looked away, I winked at Meliorn before whispering to Alec, "We have to go… We need to get him out of here…"

He nodded before telling the other shadow hunters, "This could be a trap." He began giving orders, "Secure the perimeter. Do it now."

The shadowhunters went to lug Meliorn away but I warned them, "Don't harm him- you know what? Give him to me…" I said before gently tugging on Meliorn's arm. I whispered to him, "I'm gonna slowly release your bonds. Act like nothing is happening…" before saying to the other shadowhunters, "Why are his hands bound? I told you to release him!" One of the shadowhunters that were with us earlier, flinched and edged away from me. When I caught Meliorn's eye, I winked before a satisfied smirk crossed my face.

"I'll take Meliorn inside. Just stay here. Nobody gets through." Alec warned the others before reaching over to take him from me but I shook my head and lead the way with Alec following behind me.

We heard commotion behind us and turned around to see that the other shadowhunters were gone.

"It's happening…" I said to Alec before he turned to me smiling, "Just as we planned…"

We walked away with Meliorn as he asked us, "What's going on?"

"I recruited him into my plan." I turned to him with a smile as I continued to inform him, "You remember when I had that vision earlier?" He nodded, causing me to continue, "Yeah. I saw all this happening. Alec and I were gonna get you as close to the City of Bones as possible before I opened a portal away from here to let you escape. With all the fighting outside, we were going to pretend we were knocked out so that when we were found we wouldn't get blamed for it… And neither would Izzy, Jace or Clary. I would then say I had a vision that the Seelie Queen would declare war had she not gotten you back so they would have let you go…"

"I like that plan. I like that plan very much." He silkily replied, "I was never going to the Silent Brothers?"

"The Silent Brothers were never even informed of our coming so we're covered." Alec said with a smile as we reached the entrance. I drew the rune to open the door to the City of Bones and then turned to Meliorn.

"We did it…" turning to Alec with a smile of triumph, "I just gotta open the portal…" I turned away and focused on the feeling of lightness, allowing gold tendrils to escape my hands, forming a tiny dot which began to spin and twirl, making a familiar purple portal open at the entrance of the City of Bones.

"There we go… All you have to do is step through…"

"Alec" Clary spoke up from behind us. We turned back around to see Jace in front of us, blocking off the portal.

"You told me you were taking Clary back to the Institute." He said in confusion before frowning as the truth hit him. "You lied to me." Alec said with disgust.

"I did what needed to be done." Jace replied as Clary came forward to block the portal. " Alec, the Clave has gone too far. You have to see that. Please, just let Meliorn go."

"I have my orders." Alec said.

"You and your damn orders. Who cares about orders?" Clary argued.

"See? That's how little you know about being a Shadowhunter. You couldn't possibly understand… Plus my orders come from the highest form" Alec said referring to me.

"It's you that doesn't understand, Alec. Not this time. I'm really sorry." Jace said before tackling Alec. I screamed in shock as I stepped away, letting go of Meliorn's wrist. I regained my thoughts, _Meliorn_ _needs to get away as soon as possible._ With that thought, I tugged him towards the portal.

He smiled at me but as we were about to step through, Clary yanked my hair back and punched me in the face. I screamed in distress as pain filled my thoughts. _What the fuck!_ I jerked my head back and stared at her in disbelief as Meliorn stopped beside me. Even Jace and Alec stopped fighting to look at us. "What was that for?"

"For plotting against us bitch!" she said and went to punch me again but I caught her hand and began squeezing. I continued to do so until she was knelt on the floor in pain. "You don't know who your messing with…" she complained weakly.

I quickly dismissed her, "No. You don't know who _you_ 're messing with daughter of Valentine!" releasing her fist and turning to Meliorn. "You're free. I'll try and get the charges against you cleared as soon as possible so you're no longer a criminal but for now, stay hidden."

"Wait." Jace spoke up hesitantly, "What? What's going on?" He asked as he stepped away from Alec.

"I'm implementing my plan Jace Wayland."

Alec walked to me and stroked the forming bruise on my face. _Owwww_ _…_ _Don't touch it. It hurts._

"Does it hurt?" I nodded my head jerkily and he wrapped me up in a hug. _At least I know that I have at least one person that I can trust._ Once he let go, he put his arm around my waist as I turned to my sister with tears in my eyes, "From this day on, you are no longer my sister. You call me a traitor but you're the one that thought evil thoughts about me and punched me in the face, betrayer. You are to stay at least a five metre radius away from me or you'll be sentenced to a night in a holding cell. This order from this moment onwards is henceforth active. I don't want to look at you Clarissa nor do I wish to look at your accomplice who, being my parabatai, should have trusted me." I stated.

I turned to Jace in disbelief, "I can't believe you didn't trust. Of all the people in this bloody universe, I thought you would have trusted me the most out of all of them." I shook my head, releasing the anger I had built in for so long, "But you're just like the rest of them." He too had tears streaming down his face as he went to talk but I'm not going to let him sway my thoughts, "We've known each other much longer than you've known your girlfriend and you choose to believe her over me! _Your_ best friend! _Your_ _parabatai_ _!_ If I had known this is how you would be in the end, I would never have become your bloody parabatai in the first place."

He stepped towards me and weakly said, "Don't say that. Lissa-" I flinched at the nickname, "Please look at me." I kept my head down, refusing his request, "Lissa. _Please._ Don't let our relationship end this way."

I brought my gaze up and glared at him, "That's not my fault. Is it Wayland?"

"Is this how we're going to end? Lissa please. Lissa I love you, don't do this."

I jolted at his words, beginning to soften as I heard what I've wanted to hear for some time but my glare intensified as I thought: _He_ _doesn't love me that way_ _. He only loves me like mum and dad loved me._ _He's_ _jus_ _t_ _clinging on to the memory of us. I'm sorry_ _Jace_ _but what you've done today has sealed our future._

"I hate you." I spoke softly, tears blurring my vision. _I don't hate you_ _Jace_ _. I wish I did. But I don't. Why did you have to do this me? To us?_ I shook myself. _Get yourself together._ I thought before turning back to Clary who too had begun crying, "Don't talk to me again Valentine's daughter…" I turned my gaze to the seelie present, _At least someone will be happy at the end of all this._ "Good luck Meliorn…"

With those words Alec and I finally walked away, away from the people we once considered as our siblings.

 _Goodbye_ _Jace_ _._

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is very different from the series but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **We have six more chapters to go. The next chapter is really short since my character isn't with Clary and Jace in the alternate universe.**

 **Comment because I really do want to hear your opinion…**


	21. The Arrest Of Isabelle Lightwood

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to…  
**

 **SweetSouthernSass … gabriellaarteaga1  
fivesecondsoffun … Vexella  
WideAwake94 …  
Sakurablossom125 … nights angels 96**  
 **Meshikuto … livyboo  
**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

I was stood in the Ops centre with Alec, Lydia and Raj, watching silently as they talked in front of me.

 _I wonder if_ _Meliorn_ _escaped_ _to the Seelie Court_ _? I hope he's okay. Did Clary and_ _Ja_ _-_ _DON'T_ _think about them. They aren't a part of your life anymore. You're here. They're there. They don't matter anymore. Now stay calm. BREATHE._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Ou_ _-_

"Then they put Jace in, and that can't be, you know…" Alec paused his monotone chatter as Izzy walked passed us.

 _Dang it! He interrupted my calming thoughts!_ _I can feel my stress levels risin_ _g. It doesn't help that Raj is here!_ _I can't be calm near Raj… he's weird. Plus Alec's being bossy. I don't like bossy people!_

I immediately walked after Izzy, not bothering to acknowledge the other two.

 _What? I know it's rude and unbecoming_ _of_ _a princess but I was bored of Alec's report. I was there too so_ _I_ _didn't need to hear about this._ _Plus_ _,_ _I'm a princess -_ _the_ _princess_ _apparently so I can do whatever I want. So to speak anyway…_

"…Just, hold on one second." Alec murmured behind me, before he followed after me and his sister, "Where the hell have you been?" he immediately interrogated his sister as we reached her side, away from everyone else.

"Where I needed to be. Away from you and your fiancé." Izzy said angrily.

"Jace and Clary are on the run. I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth." Alec told his little sister.

" I don't need protecting. Meliorn's alive. That's all that matters." she said dismissively.

"And he's alive because of us…" I finally spoke up as Alec tried to interrupt her from beside me, "Just… Hey, just…"

"…tell me this. Is there any way that Raj could have seen anything incriminating?" Alec asked.

"I don't think so…" Izzy said in contemplation before a thought seemed to reach her, "What did you mean he's alive because of you? We saved him…"

"After we did…" I said.

She gave us a confused look, causing me to ask, "You don't know?" She shook her head. _Why didn't Clary and_ _Jace_ _explain to her what Alec and I did for them?_ I shook my head in annoyance before explaining, "Jace and Clary were with us. We were releasing him when they came for him…" she looked even more confused, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" _What the hell are the two of them doing?_

She shook her head in denial, causing me to turn to Alec, "I'll explain to her what happened, go talk to Lydia. Stall her or something. We don't want her knowing what we did…" He nodded in acceptance and left.

"Let's go." I said to Izzy before leading her to my bedroom. When we arrived, we sat on my bed and I spelled the room so no one could overhear us. _I feel like I'm_ _gonna_ _be_ _using this spell a lot..._

"What Clary and Jace forgot to mention to you was that I had a vision of Lydia's 'orders'" I carried on before she could interrupt, "because of that Alec and I hatched a plan to help Meliorn escape. We didn't include you because we knew of how impulsive you are when it concerns him and we didn't inform the other two because…"

"Because you're in love with Jace and you don't want to see him because it hurts you…" _Why is that everyone's assumption! I don't want to_ _bloody see_ _Jace_ _because I can't. If he's near me, he's in danger. Same with Clary and vice versa. If I'm near Clary and_ _Jace_ _, I'm in danger of being captured by Valentine. There's no winning. It's best if I just stay away so I'll just go along with this idea._

"How did you-?"

"Know? It was pretty obvious… I honestly thought he liked you too but he surprises me every day…" _Oh Izzy. Don't give me hope. I know he loves Clary._

"It doesn't matter, the point is, don't be mad at Alec. We both helped him, I even gave him a portal to escape through and I was gonna go through it with him but Clary punched me before we could leave…"

"She punched you?" she said incredulously. I nodded, causing her to repeat her words in disbelief, "Your sister punched you…"

 _She's no_ _longer my sister. She stopped being my sister when deemed me a traitor._

" _NO!_ She's no longer my sister. After what she did…" I shook my head in pain at the reminder of their actions, "I no longer trust her _or_ Jace…"

"What?" She screamed shrilly, "Even Jace?" I nodded, clenching my teeth at the sound of his name, "He's your parabatai!"

"He may be _my_ parabatai but he _always_ puts Clary before me." I spat out, revealing my innermost thoughts. "No good parabatai is like that. And no one deserves that kind of treatment... so right now my parabatai bond is on hiatus…" _I don't really think I_ _can do that but I can do my best to try._

"I don't think you could do that…" _Thanks for the support_ _Iz_ _._

"Well…" _How do I justify_ _muself_ _. I know she's right. I just want it to be ri_ _ght._ "I'm saying you can now!" I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "It doesn't matter. Anyway…" I said, beginning the tale from the start.

* * *

After I told her the story, we walked back into the Ops room and began conversing with Alec in a less tense manner.

"…I don't…" Izzy's words were cut off as Lydia arrived.

She turned to Alec and softly murmured, "I'm sorry." _What has she done_ _wrong_ _that she's now in a_ _repentant mood_ _?_

"For what?" Alec immediately questioned.

He soon got his answer with Lydia's next words, "Isabelle Lightwood, by order of the Clave, you are under arrest for high treason."

I jerked upwards, straightening my posture at the news, "What? On what grounds?" I angrily rebuked.

"Only a handful of people knew about the Meliorn op." she explained hesitantly. She trailed off, knowing that we knew what she was talking about.

"And everyone knows she's sleeping with him." Raj explained. _Ra_ _j, you_ _mother fucker. What is wrong with you?! Do you_ _not_ _have a filter?_

Isabelle chuckled sarcastically. _Izzy, this_ _is_ _n_ _'t_ _the_ _time to mock them._ As if hearing my thoughts, she turned and glared at Lydia before remarking, "You know what, Lydia? You're no better than Valentine." _Okay, she's_ _not_ _listening to my internal advise. If only I had the power of telepathy. That way I could tell her to "shut up" without seeming_ _un_ _princess_ _-like._ "But at least he had the guts to tell Downworlders to their faces he wanted them all dead. You… hide behind the Law." _Your_ _blunt_ _words are one of the things I love about you_ _Iz_ _and you're right about her but please_ _shut up_ _._

"I don't hide behind it, Isabelle. I simply follow it. Because _it_ guards against one very important thing: Shadowhunters fighting other Shadowhunters." Lydia argued.

"If she is convicted, she'll be stripped of her runes and banished." Alec said as Izzy handed over her stele to Raj. "I can't let that…" _Yeah well, I can't let Raj hold her stele. He's too Raj-like. I also really need to figure out what I don't_ _like about Raj. This dislike must have_ _come_ _from somewhere._

I held my hand out to Raj and he looked at me confused so I elaborated, "Give me her stele. I'll guard it. Hand. It. Over!" he hastily gave me the stele as Izzy stopped Alec's plea.

"Don't. It's not your fight."

Raj then took Izzy out the room as I shook my head at Lydia in disappointment and headed towards my old room.

* * *

An hour or two later after procrastinating on leaving for Magnus' place, I received a call from the eldest Lightwood child.

"Alec? What did you need?" I said as I answered the phone.

"I need you to open the vault with me, I'm gonna trade the cup for Izzy's freedom."

I nodded my head absentmindedly as my thoughts crashed in on me.

 _If the Clave get the cup, will they force me back to Idris? Will they accept the trade? What will Clary-_ _Wait. D_ _on't think about her…_

Realising that he couldn't see my nod, I replied, "Sure. Be there in a sec…"

Not really wanting to see Lydia, I delayed seeing her by slowly walking towards the training room. As I walked ( _glided, in other people's opinion_ ) to my new destination, I felt a feeling of dread rise in me. I shook my head, emptying the thoughts from my mind. However, as soon as I did that, I felt a sting of betrayal strike my heart.

 _What the angel is going on?_

I ignored the feeling and entered the room, instantly walking over to the floor vault and drawing the unlocking rune, already knowing that Alec had drawn the rune himself seconds before I entered the room.

The vault slowly rose from the ground and revealed…

…an empty vault.

 _Where is it? Where's the cup? Well the fake cup_ _acting as the real cup... Either way, it needs to be here so we can keep_ _pretenses_ _._

Alec's voice broke my thoughts, _" **Jace** …" _he said menacingly before walking away and dragging me along with him.

 _He couldn't have!_ _Jace_ _wouldn't steal the cup… Despite everything, we_ _'_ _re childhood friends. We grew up together! He knows how important this cup is to me! He wouldn't steal this stupid FAKE cup unless it was in danger. He wouldn't! He wouldn't… Unless it was for_ _her._ _That little… Thank the angel that that cup was fake or I'd be_ _using_ _my_ _shadowhunting_ _skills to_ _hunt them down!_

Alec dragged me to the room Izzy was being kept in and stated the truth that had just been revealed to us, "Jace stole the Cup."

Izzy stared at us for a few moments before looked away in shame, showing us she already knew.

"Izzy, did you know about this?" She looked down in shame so I changed my question, "My God, did you help him?"

Her silence told me her answer.

I shut my mouth and watched impassively as Alec carried on the argument for the two of us.

 _I can't believe she did this. She, he -_ _the lot_ _of them endangered our stupid world…_ _our bloody species! Why the hell would they do this?_ _I wish everything was back to_ _the way things_ _were. I wish I had never rediscovered this world and Jocelyn was still at home with us and Clary was still my sister. This world is just…_

 _…_ _too_ _much._

Isabelle looked back up at us as Alec said, "The Cup is the only thing that can get you out of this."

"Jace is doing what he thinks is right." Izzy replied calmly before turning away from us.

We walked around her so she was looking at us again before Alec said, "What's right? He put the whole Shadow World in danger. He put _you_ in danger." he said as he vigorously shook his sister, attempting to shake the truth into her thick skull, "We have to get him back here. With the Cup. It's the only thing that can help you."

"They've taken Meliorn back to the Seelie realm. You can't track him there."

 _I wonder if my_ _powers can help us out…_

I was shaken from my reverie as Alec spoke, "Not by any of the normal ways." he said before looking down at me.

I gave them a confused look, "What?"

Alec gave me a sad look as he explained, "We can use your bond as parabatai."

 _Just with him saying those words, I felt as if I had just been put to death._ _There's a chance the bond may not take the strain I'm going to put_ _on it._ _Could I_ _really_ _use the bond that way? The bond we finally_ _re_ _-_ _established_ _after so many years_ _._

I broke away from his gaze as Izzy said, "No, absolutely not. You cannot track Jace through their parabatai bond. It will weaken both of them. Or break their bond."

 _Did_ _Jace_ _even care about what his actions has done to our 'bond'._ I chuckled darkly. _Bond. What bond? He betrayed me… He left me for Clary. My_ _parabati_ _. My best friend left me._ _I_ _can't_ _ever_ _forgive him for this…_

"Jace already weakened it." I pointed out. At the reminder of his betrayal once more, my anger began to mount again, "You think I can ever trust him again after what he did?" I spat out angrily. "After betraying my trust like he did!" I began to pace, "I can never trust him again!"

"Don't say that." Izzy said, stopping my pacing as she stood in front of me, holding me still by grabbing my shoulders, "Please, Lily. Think about what you're doing." She warned me, shaking me slightly to emphasise her point.

I looked away, contemplating my choices before deciding what to do.

 _I'm sorry_ _Iz_ _. I_ _ha_ _ve_ _to do this_ _. For you._

* * *

"Hodge, you ready?" I called out, walking into the med bay as Alec and Lydia followed behind me. _I swear they've become my permanent bodyguards!_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _have to learn the escape routes of the institutes_ _i_ _f they're_ _gonna_ _keep doing this_ _._

"Alicia, don't do this out of anger. Jace is still your parabatai." I heard Lydia warn me from behind.

"Lydia's right." Hodge spoke with that irritating wise voice of his.

"I'm not letting Jace sacrifice Izzy for his girlfriend's pointless crusade." I angrily shouted. "We're doing this." I said resolutely, "And if you don't want to help, get out." I said pointing towards the closed door, "You know as well as I do that I can do this by myself!"

"I'll help… but on one condition." Hodge said.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed at me before saying, "You don't let it go too far." I looked away, avoiding his eyes, "Now your bond with Jace can withstand a certain amount of strain. But you have to promise me that you won't let it break."

I returned my hardened gaze to his, scoffed and spoke in the most monotone voice that I could manage, "Jace is dead to me."

"Lissa?" Hodge gasped out in shock.

I flinched at the nickname Jace had given me, shaking my head violently, "Don't call me _that_ name!"

"You don't know how dependent you are on the bond, or how dependent you are on each other." Lydia warned me.

I chose to ignore her and began to remove my leather jacket revealing my arms and upper chest due to the revealing dress. _Mom would so disapprove of this dress._

"I have to do this. For Izzy." I told them. Alec, who was standing impassively beside me nodded and looked at me thankfully as I laid down on the medical bed. _You can do this_ _Lissa_ _. Just breathe._

"Prepare yourself. This will be very, very painful." Hodge warned me. _Do I really_ _wanna_ _do this?_

I steeled myself before telling him, "Do it." _Okay then. I can't back out now._

Hodge began drawing a rune on my chest, beside my heart, where the parabatai rune rested. I groaned at the burning sensation, "Concentrate." _Easier for you to say. You're not in crippling pain._ "Reach out with your mind… and your heart. Use every strand, every fiber of your being that is connected to him."

Images of Jace began to flash in my head, of him fighting some kind of demon. _Jace_ _? What_ _in the angel is going on?_ "It's working. I can see him."

The rune started to sear even more, causing me to groan in pain.

I watched as Jace fought a demon. One that looked similar to the one that infiltrated the institute. _Where's Clary and_ _Meliorn_ _?_ That _thing_ punched him in the stomach. As if I was the one being punched, I was immediately winded. I clenched my eyes shut, gasping out in pain as I hoped more air would fill my lungs.

When my lungs were refilled with oxygen, I opened my eyes to look at the scene in front of me. I gasped in surprise, "Jace?" I asked in a daze as I saw his blue eyes stare back at me.

 _"_ _L_ _i_ _ssa_ _?"_ he murmured in response.

Suddenly it was all gone and a searing pain travelled to my heart.

 _"_ _Jace_ _!"_ I gasped out as a white light blocked everything. I writhed in pain on the medical bed and my spine arched as a new wave of pain stabbed my heart. _"_ _Ahhhhh_ _!"_ I screamed as the final wave of pain struck my heart.

The white light faded and blackness filled my vision.

I don't know how long I was out for, all I remember was when my senses slowly returned to me.

I felt the hard bed under me. I heard the distant murmur of the people beside me. I smelt the always-present smell of 'hospital'. My eyes were moving underneath my shut eyelids as I fought to open them. I tasted the bitter truth.

My bond with my parabatai was almost broken.

With a final effort, I grunted with exhaustion as I forced my eyes open, waking up to the others staring at me in concern.

* * *

"Leave us." I commanded weakly, turning to Hodge and Lydia.

Lydia immediately left but Hodge lingered until I gave him a pointed stare. He left soon after. I patted the spot beside me on the bed, indicating for Alec to sit.

"What happened?" he immediately queried when he settled down beside me.

"The bond. It's almost broken…" I commented sadly as I stared at the foot of the bed.

Tears filled my eyes at the realisation that Jace was almost gone from me for good. _It's not just our bond that could be gone. He could be dead by now…_

"Hey. Hey…" Alec spoke softly as he put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at his blue eyes.

 _Huh. They're quite beautiful…_ I thought distractedly before paying attention to his next words.

"It's gonna be okay. We're all gonna be together soon. I promise…" he murmured softly.

At his words, I couldn't help the tears that cascaded down from my eyes. When he saw my tears, he pulled me towards him and into a hug, comforting me in my time of need.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Alec!" Raj complained as Alec barged into the room Izzy was being kept in.

I followed after Alec and glared at the irritating shadowhunter. "Just… Just wait." I said to the guard and shut the door behind me and headed to Alec's side.

After my crying session, I fixed myself so I looked presentable and we headed straight to Izzy.

"What happened? Are you and Jace okay?" Izzy immediately asked me as she saw me leaning on Alec slightly.

"No." I shook my head weakly, "Our parabatai bond, it's just… so weak. It's almost as if he's a ghost."

"Lily, what did you do?"

"Lydia and I thought we could stop the trial if we gave the Cup to the Clave." Alec started to explain.

"Lydia helped you?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter." Alec said as he sat down on the couch sighing. "She has no choice but to go through with the trial now."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything Izzy. I'm so sorry..." I said tearfully as I sat down beside Alec.

Izzy sat in between the two of us before saying to Alec, "It's okay, big brother." and then she turned to me saying, "I know you tried."

She hugged the both of us as Alec continued his string of apologies, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far or if you've come back for the edits, I hope you're enjoying re-reading this story…**

 **Please comment and tell me what you guys think so far.**


	22. The Switch In Perspective

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **kantuschi96 … janedoe4251**  
 **faith 411** **… Sinfulmiracles  
bookworm997 … mrs. morgan 35  
I'm-a-Klaus-addict … sorinaa  
GamerGirl818 … K. S. Blackmore**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

Izzy, Alec and I stayed in Izzy's "cell" room whilst attempting to think of plans to get her out of this stupid trial.

"All I know is, we gotta get you out of here." Alec stated before turning to us and asking, "All right, who do we know in Idris?"

"The only people who care are Mom and Dad." Izzy sighed, giving up hope. "But they're under suspicion themselves."

"Uh, what about Lydia?" Alec piped up confidently.

"Lydia?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Alec said in his 'duh' voice. I kept quiet, hoping they'd hash out all their anger so that we could finally get some actual planning done.

"Why do you keep going there? She is prosecuting me. You said she had no choice." Izzy said angrily.

"She doesn't." Alec quickly defended her.

"Everyone has a choice, Alec." Izzy said, standing up. "I made mine. Let me just get through this without losing my self-respect."

 _Okay, even I have stuff to be angry about… Can't really deny it._ I nodded in agreement with her before saying, "Let's not forget the drugged wine she gave me!"

Alec tried to defend her even more and said, "Look, I know you don't want to believe this, but Lydia said she would help if we can give her a way to do it. Maybe I can get her to delay the trial. And bedsides we don't even know that she was the one that drugged you."

We both scoffed and spoke at the same time, her saying, "Why? So I can sit here, playing computer solitaire, while they find something else to blame me for? I'm just a scapegoat to the Clave. They want the Cup." whilst I said, "Alec, _she_ was the one that gave me the drink in the first place! She didn't stop insisting until I took a drink from the bloody cup and even after that, she ordered me around afterwards… You know that I hate not being in control of my actions."

"So let me buy some time to find it. And Allie, we'll find the answers to your questions later. We'll deal with them _together_ as a _family_ _later_ _._ " He paused, taking a deep breath before cautiously glancing at me before tentatively saying, _"_ Hey, Jace and Clary…"

"Disappeared through a door to God knows where. Allie said they're lost forever. And so is the Cup." Izzy said despondently as she sat back down on the couch.

"What if I was wrong? I can't find Jace because I weakened our bond," I said hesitantly, flinching slightly at his name, "…but that doesn't mean he can't be found, or that he can't find us. We need more time. And plus…" I added slightly, nudging her softly, "I still have a bond with the cup, I'll be able to locate it eventually…"

"You're grasping at straws now?" she sighed at us. Alec and I gave each other a knowing look before we knelt on either side of her as Alec said, "Izzy, listen. I'm your big brother. And Allie's practically become _our_ little sister. Please, let us help you for once!"

She chose to ignore him and instead turned to me, "The Inquisitor will be arriving soon. You best leave if you don't want to get caught."

I looked at her hesitantly before turning to Alec. He nodded in agreement so I got up. I kissed both of their cheeks before saying to them, "If you need me, then just wish for me to be there… I promise I'll be there. I love you both and I'll be at you-know-who's if you need me!"

With those final words and final hug, I grabbed my stele and opened a portal. I gave them one last smile before stepping through into Magnus' apartment.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

Upon our arrival through the portal, we crashed into the Jade Wolf Chinese Food restaurant.

My eyes were shut in pain but I vaguely heard what was going on around me.

"We need help!" Clary shouted.

"Clary, what happened?" I heard Simon question. _What's he doing here with the wolves?_

"We thought we found Valentine, but he was already gone." I heard Clary reply.

I groaned as another spike of pain hit me. "Michael Wayland?" I heard Luke question.

"Valentine took my mother with him, but we found Jace's father." Clary explained from beside me.

"What? I thought Valentine killed Jace's father." I heard Simon ask.

"He tried. Hello, Lucian." my father spoke from beside me.

Their conversation continued and I kept seeing white lights and then flickers of blackness. After a few moments, the darkness cleared slightly so when I looked up, my eyes adjusted to the sight of an angel. _She's here? H_ _as she been here the whole time?_ _H_ _as she forgiven me?_ _"_ _Lissa_ _?"_

That seemed to shock the person in front of me. The look didn't match the angel's beautiful features. _What in the a_ _ngel_ _is going on?_ The vision soon cleared as the figure above me began talking. I frowned in disappointment at the realisation that she wasn't really here. "Clary? Where's-" _Lissa_ _?_ was the last thing I thought and said before the world blacked out from around me.

* * *

I was in and out of consciousness.

 _"We're_ _gonna_ _need to call her you know!"_ I heard my father say.

 _"No. My niece doesn't want to see him right now…"_ Luke replied. ** _Lissa_ _? Why are they talking about her? Why won't she come see me?_ _Are we that broken that she'd let me die?_ **

_"You_ _ **need** __to get her here. He_ ** _needs her_** _here. If she isn't here he'll_ _ **die**!"_

I groaned at that admission and Luke said to me, "Jace. Help is coming!" He turned to my father before whispering, probably hoping I wouldn't hear him, even though I did. "We'll talk later. Be with your son. I'll call her. Let's just hope she gets here…" With those final words, he walked away, phone at his ear.

"Hey, Jace. I'm so sorry." father said to me.

"Sorry? Why?" I immediately groaned back.

"What you saw… What you thought Valentine did to me... it shaped your life. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go. I'm so sorry. You lost your father then you lost your parabatai the following year… I could never forgive myself for what happened to you."

I wheezed before breathing out, "Am I wrong to want to kill him?"

My eyes starting fluttering shut, "Many have tried." he said.

I looked him in the eyes before vowing, "I'll succeed. I swear." Before I gave into the feeling and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Where is he? How's he doing?" I faintly heard an angelic voice say.

"Not well… Thank you for coming…" a man said - my father?

"I would have come no matter how much we were arguing." The girl paused before continuing softly, "Excuse me but who are you? You look familiar…"

"Michael Wayland, Jace's-"

"Jace's father…" the girl said, "But you're dead…"

"No. Valentine captured me, I'll explain it to you later. Right now my son needs you…"

"Okay" I heard rustling before a hand engulfed mine. The same girl started whispering to me, "You're gonna be okay Jonathan Christopher. Everything's gonna be alright Jace. _Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved. Et_ _Usque_ _In_ _Aeternum_ _Semper."_

I opened my eyes and dazedly stared at the figure in front of me.

 _"_ _Lissa_ _? You're here?"_ I choked out.

 _"I'll always be here_ _Jace_ _. Always."_ The angel stroked the side of my face and kissed my forehead, _"_ _Shhhh_ _,_ _Jace_ _. Go back to sleep. I'll be here by your side until you are better. I love you… Always remember that_ _._ _"_

I shut my eyes and fell asleep once again.

* * *

 **Alicia's POV**

I arrived back in Magnus' apartment through a portal to hear Alec say, "Done."

"Done? What did you just agree to Alexander?"

"He just agreed to give me his bow and quiver in exchange for representing young Isabelle at her trial."

"She's in good hands then. Can I do anything to help?"

 _"NO!"_ they both screamed. I stepped back at their sudden shout and Magnus carried on to explain, "The most important officials of the shadow world are going to be at this trial which means you need to be furthest away from that trial. If you are seen, they will _not_ let you go. So do _not_ show up! Do you understand?"

I went to argue but Alec's glare made me pause and nod.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

Clary and Luke soon arrived and Clary announced, "We couldn't even count the demons."

Luke sighed and said, "Yeah, but we still gotta get Jocelyn out of there."

"That would be a suicide mission." I said as I paced up and down the restaurant.

"Doesn't have to be. I have the Cup. Demons have to obey me."

"That's what Valentine wants. He knows you'll do anything to save your mother. He wants you to take out the Cup and use it." father said.

"And if I do?" Clary said nonchalantly. _She's being too cocky for such an important mission. I know I'm cocky – I have a reason to be after all – I'm one of the best_ _shadowhunters_ _of our generation but she hasn't even been properly trained yet…_ _She still doesn't take the situation seriously. I love her_ _,_ _really_ _I do_ _but the whole shadow world is at stake here…_

"He'll take it. And he'll kill us, too."

"Let him try." she said standoffishly. _I really don't like it when she does that._

"You can't Clary. You can't use the mortal cup. No one can." Luke said finally.

Clary spun around and shouted at Luke, "I've used it before and I can use it again." I rolled my eyes, _Okay. I can understand why Alec gets annoyed with her at times, she's being a brat._

"No you can't…" a voice said at the restaurant entrance.

We all spun around to see-

 _Lissa?_

"Luke" she said with a smile before gliding over to hug her uncle.

"Hello Michael…" she said to my father before going over to him and hugging him.

She then walked back over to Luke and hugged his side, not letting go.

"Like she said Clary, you can't use the mortal cup. Only its guardian can use the power of the cup." Luke said.

"But it makes no sense, I used the cup before. I've controlled demons before!" The red-head shouted her reply before silencing and speaking out in a contemplating voice, "Maybe I'm an exception…"

"No Clary… no one. And I mean _no one_ is an exception to the rules. Raziel made sure of that when Gabriel made the new line of shadowhunters." Father said, nodding in agreement with Luke before he said, "Plus, you shouldn't be proud of being able to control demons…"

Clary flinched at the reminder before saying, "I don't get it. I used the cup before. I used it at the police station! How could I have used it if no one but Lily could actually you know- use it?" _I swear to god we are just going round in circles._

"My _name_ is Alicia." Lissa grumbled in reply before continuing, "The guardian has complete control over the cup, he or she can therefore give their permission for an individual to use the cup." she explained logically. "For example, who do we know was stuck with the cards in the station for the whole day that day? Yes, who do we know was stuck with the cards in the station **and** could control the cup? _Hmmmm_ _._ I wonder?" she finished off sarcastically.

Clary flinched at her sister's cold tone. Lissa just turned to Luke, "Why am I here Luke? Why do you need me?"

Luke gently pushed Lissa away from him before looking her in the eye, "We found Jocelyn."

For once, the visionary was speechless. Her mouth was open in an O shape. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a response before the most unexpected thing left her mouth, "Why couldn't you have found her tomorrow? Why _today?!_ "

This time, it was Clary's turn to speak coldly, "I'm sorry we couldn't fit into _your_ busy schedule _princess_ but I want my mother back. I know she isn't your mother anymore but you could be a bit more sympathe-"

 _"Oh_ _would you shut up Clarissa!"_ she hissed before continuing in a calmer tone, "No. It really doesn't suit my time right now. I am busy right now. I have to be ready should anything happen…"

"Well something is happening! We found our mom. Sorry, my mother…"

Clary went to continue but Lissa put her hand up, "Izzy's been arrested and her trial is going on right _now._ I'm sorry if I'm worried over the fact that she can be stripped of her runes and exiled over _your_ actions and not towards Jocelyn who is perfectly safe because Valentine won't put his hands on her because in his own twisted way, he loves her…"

 ** _Wait._** _What? When the hell did this happen?!_

 _"Izzy's been arrested?"_ I hissed. "When did this happen?"

She finally looked at me, "Yesterday. Why do you think I was so desperate to find you?" she scoffed before saying, "We wanted to exchange the cup for her freedom but you had the cup and you were missing so that plan was forfeited…"

She shook her head and looked down. Silence consumed us.

Lissa looked up after 5 minutes, "Whatever. I'll help Izzy from wherever I am, whenever I can. Let's go get Jocelyn…"

* * *

 **Alicia's POV**

The five of us walked towards Renwick's with relatively small talk. _I_ _admit, it was probably very childish_ _of me to_ _not_ _talk_ _to Clary or_ _Jace_ _but I couldn't help it, I was still mad at them._ _I_ _mainly_ _talked_ _t_ _o Luke and on occasion, Michael_ _if I was in the mood to chat_ _._

"Are you sure you wanna fight an army of demons in a dress, heels and crown?" Luke questioned me for like the sixth time. I sighed in exasperation and shared smirks with Michael.

"That's the sixth time you've asked that Lucian…" Michael said, showing his smirk to the werewolf.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm just saying, wouldn't it be uncomfortable wearing that stuff? Plus your legs are exposed quite a bit…"

"Hah! I knew that was the reason." I giggled at the revelation, jumping up to hug my uncle's shoulders before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I can run in heels uncle" bending my knee and lifting my fit up towards my bum, lightly tapping my shoes, "and the only males in my presence are you, my loving and overprotective uncle, Michael, a grown adult that wouldn't think such things about me and Jace…" I said smugly.

"Yes. Jace _is_ here. He could be looking." Luke said suggestively.

 _Hah. Yeah right. The_ _only_ _girl he has eyes for is Clary._ I shook my head with a laugh, "Nah. Jace wouldn't look at me like that… He has at least _some_ respect for me and our friendship."

"You here that son? Stop looking at her legs!" Michael shouted to someone behind us… We turned around to look at Jace and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. At his look of fright, the three of us burst out laughing.

The gravity of the situation settled us as we approached Renwick's, calming us down from our laughter. _Okay this is a simple mission. Get_ _Jocely_ _-mum. Get out. Simple. Yea- not._

Clary soon separated from us. _I hope she gets her out because I don't want to die today. And even if I do, if I hope we've gathered her enough time to get mum out of there._

The three men and I walked towards the entrance as Luke said, "This doesn't make any sense. There were a thousand demons here last night."

 _You sure it wasn't an illusion?_

"That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in, force Clary to use the Cup." Michael rebuffed.

 _That could be true too…_

Several shadowhunters, _circle members_ _I assume,_ then rushed out of Renwick's and charged at us.

We met them with our seraph blades or fists, in Luke's case. I heard several "Watch your back!"s from my companions as we defended one another. _I_ _got to admit, it didn't take too long until_ _we defeated all the circle members._ _It was a bit too easy, if you know what I mean…_

"I forgot how much fun this was." Michael said as we walked towards the entrance.

"Graymark!" A voice shouted from behind us. We spun around to see another circle member. "Where are your claws?"

"I don't need special powers to kill you, coward." Luke spat back. _Go Luke! Nice comeback!_

"Don't bother with that. It only lights up for real Shadowhunters." The man said cockily.

"Find Jocelyn. I got this." Luke said determinedly, turning to us quickly before returning his gaze on the enemy.

I went to walk forward to stand by my uncle but Jace and Michael stopped me, "No. We need to find Clary. Now."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I just wanna say thank you to the guys who are re-reading this to see the edits I've made.**

 **Not that I'm disregarding the new guys…**

 **If you guys are new to this story, I'd like to say thank you for reading and WELCOME to the DESTINED CHANGE series!**

 **Please comment and tell me what you guys think so far or show your love by hearting this** **story.**


	23. The Best Take Downs Ever

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **BookNerd1947 … Sharingan000  
keller75863548274483 … kitsune-miko-witch  
Marleen266 … dannyboi2**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

Michael, Jace and I quickly ran through the place and tried to find Clary. _W_ _here in the angel is that carrot-top? How did she get so far away so quickly?_ We soon came upon double doors after a run down a long hallway, _I hope this is it._ As soon as I entered, I caught sight of her with an unconscious Jocelyn. I ran forwards to the unconscious woman's side as the boys behind me closed the door and runed it shut.

I ignored Clary's yapping behind me and looked carefully at the green glow that encased Jocelyn. _What in the angel is this stuff? It can't be that dangerous, right? Valentine trapped his beloved wife inside, he wouldn't risk_ _hurting her. What if I-_ I reached forwards to touch the glowing case but when I did, an electric shock went through my body, making me convulse. The familiar tugging sensation began to painfully pull at me. As I blacked out from this world, I was immediately taken to, what I believe to be, Izzy's trial.

* * *

I appeared at the back of the assembly. No one seemed to notice me. _Thank goodness, otherwise I'd be in so much trouble with Magnus_ _and_ _Alec._

"I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand." Magnus said as he stood up.

The woman at the front, sitting on what seemed to be a throne, looked at him perplexed and said, "I don't see the relevance."

"Well, that makes two of us. I don't see the relevance of this whole trial." Magnus replied sassily to who I assume to be the Inquisitor Herondale, _Go Magnus! Sass that bitch down…_ before turning to Lydia, "Ms. Branwell? If you'll take the stand?" Lydia stood up and sat beside the inquisitor. "I just have one question. Why are you prosecuting this case?"

Lydia looked at the Inquisitor, who just snapped back at her, "Answer the question, Counselor."

"Because the Law is hard, but…" I rolled my eyes at her typical answer. _Of course, she'd say that!_ "…it is the Law." Magnus sighed in aggravation at her answer but she continued, "But that doesn't make it right." I returned my full attention to her in surprise, _Oh_ _no_ _, she didn't!_ I turned my gaze to Inquisitor Herondale who seemed to be seething in her seat, _I guess she did!_ "We're trying someone for being compassionate, thinking for herself. She saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing." _Preach_ _gurl_ _! Shove the truth down their stubborn throats._

The Inquisitor stopped her, not wanting the trial to be affected, "That will be enough, Branwell."

"No… it isn't." _She's really on our side then… Interesting…_ "I'm looking out at the faces here. A brother and sister who disagree on everything except for how much they love one another… and how loyal they are to each other. A man who took this case pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice toward his friends is intolerable." _I_ _gotta_ _admit, I teared up a bit as I realised the truth behind her words._ "Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts that we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this." Lydia continued to say compassionately.

"Those are not the concepts of the Law. Now, enough of this nonsense." The inquisitor dismissed.

"I agree. The case is nonsense. I withdraw the charges." Lydia said as she stood up proudly.

Everyone in the congregation clapped at the news. I even got a glimpse of Magnus using his magic to make the papers fly away as confetti.

However, the Inquisitor ruined the mood by trying to get everyone's attention. _Why do you have to ruin their happiness? Why couldn't you have left them alone?_ She did eventually catch everyone's attention by banging the gavel and saying, " _Silence!_ If you think refusing to prosecute exculpates the defendant, you are wrong. She is **guilty**." The Inquisitor stood up from her grand chair. _I needed to do something._ _Soon_ _._ Before _I get pulled back to the others. Speaking of the others, I wonder what's going on with them…_ "The defense was correct. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within 24 hours, this ruling will be vacated. If not, Isabelle Lightwood will be stripped of her runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever."

She banged her gavel to show it was official.

 _Izzy couldn't be exiled._ _I need to do something_ _now._

 _"NO!"_ I shouted. Everyone turned around to look at me. I felt the gem on my crown begin to pulsate as my anger began to pulsate. At the sight of the glowing gem that pulsated every moment or so, they knew I was angry. One by one, shadowhunters bowed down in respect.

"At ease." I said calmly and everyone stood upright. I moved from my place at the back of the audience and the crowd parted to let me through. "No Madam Inquisitor…" I said as I walked towards the throne. She saw my intention and stepped away from the throne. I took her place on the uncomfortable chair and sat down, looking at the assembly in front of me. "I clear the charges placed on Isabelle Lightwood and from henceforth, there will be no threats to her existence in our realm. As Princess, I command it. As the heir to Gabriel, I command it so mote it be…" I said regally before banging on the gavel.

"You cannot do that! You may be our princess but you do not have that power until you are queen!" The inquisitor argued.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, _She's got me there… What can I give her in exchange for Izzy's freedom? I know…_ before saying, "In exchange for her freedom, I give you… me." _That should make them back off…_ "You have me to do whatever you wish, I will even return to Idris with you if I have to." At my words she immediately nodded her head in acceptance. _At least Izzy's free now. Me on the other hand…_

My friends shook their heads and pleaded with their eyes for me to make a different deal. _They're my family, I can't be separated from them_ so I continued, "And exchange for my freedom, I give you the Mortal Cup. It will be within the institute's hands by the end of the night… But for now, the Cup needs me. Enjoy your freedom Izzy!" I said with a wink as I closed my eyes and wished myself to return to my body.

* * *

I woke up to Jace shaking me. " _Lissa_ _._ Lissa! You need to wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes to look at Jace's worried face, "Lissa, now! We can't wait any longer…"

I shook my head and moaned at the intensity of my headache, "No… I can't! It hurts…" I whimpered at the strong pounding in my head. _Something's wrong. I can't get up, I can't do my side of the plan. Maybe Clary can do it for me…_ _God. I hope the runes on that cup is still intact._ I weakly turned my gaze towards Clary before saying, "I, Alicia Vivian Réneta Graymark…" I shut my eyes, trying to concentrate, "…Heir to the Throne of Idris and Royal Visionary, give permission for Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgernstern to use the cup…"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I collapsed into Jace's arms as the pounding got worse. I watched with half-shut eyes as the plan started to unfold. _I hope that everything goes according to plan._ Another spike of pain hit me, making me whimper. Jace started rubbing my temples, hoping to ease the pain, my eyes fluttered shut. _It helped slightly but it was still excruciating…_

"Come on…" I heard Jace say urgently. "No… No…" I heard him say and then there were groans before Jace said, "Valentine…"

I faintly heard a shout of, "Demons… attack my enemies! I command you!"

I must have blacked out a bit because the next thing I heard was Jace saying, "Send them away. He's mine." I was on the floor now, _Jace_ _must have put me down earlier when Valentine revealed himself_ _._

"Demons, be gone!" I heard Clary shout. The pounding suddenly went away. _But why?_ _What in the angel just happened?_ _I'll have to ask Magnus later…_

Jace and Valentine started arguing as I roused myself from my daze.

"You pretended to be my father." I heard Jace scream at, who I presume to be, Valentine.

"I wasn't pretending, Jace." I heard the villain refute.

"You murdered him. You're a liar!"

"I am your father. I always have been. The face that you saw as Michael Wayland was mine." _That's impossible. Mum and dad, especially mum, would have sensed him and never would have let him in the house, nevertheless left me alone with him._ "Then and now. It was a powerful glamour. I want you to know me as I am. To know the truth about me… and you."

"Jace! Jace, don't listen to him! He's my father. We know that for a fact." Clary piped up angrily.

"Yes, that's true. That's a fact. I am your father, Clary." He paused before dramatically saying, "And Jace's." _So he's speaking the truth then… Why didn't you sense him mum?_ "Think about it. Why are the two of you so drawn together? You are meant to be. Blood calls to blood, no? Ah…"

I sat up from where Jace had left me earlier to see him release his hold on his _father._ Valentine walked away from Jace and created a portal. I got up and walked towards Jace, holding his hand as he began to tremble. _No matter how much we were arguing, I was always_ _go_ _ing to_ _be there for him_ _no matter what_ _._

"My dear family… together at last. A lost mother, found. A brother and sister, finally united."

Jace escaped my hold and let out a yell as he charged at his father.

"You won't kill me. You won't kill me. I said that you were weak, and I meant it." Jace grunted at those words and he began trembling even more. "What's wrong, Jace? Can't kill the man who raised you, hmm?" _Only a heartless ass would…_

Clary finally had enough and screamed, "I can!" As she went to run past me, I grabbed her, holding her back as Valentine spun around with a blade held at Jace's neck.

"No Clary!" I said, wrapping my arms around her, preventing further struggles, "If you make any sudden movements, he may kill Jace…"

"Listen to the visionary, Clary. But go ahead, Clary. Two for one. We can't even fight back, huh? No?" He turned his attention towards his son, "Come with me, son. You know that you love me. Your sister is welcome to join us. And bring your mother along. We can find a way to get her moving again. We'll even bring her royal highness and maybe she'll help us. She probably will if you're with me, Jonathan…"

Valentine smirked at Clary and I before throwing Jace towards me. I stumbled backwards at the sudden weight of his large body. Not saying anything else and with a final smirk, Valentine vanished into the portal.

I felt him begin to tremble again soon after so I pulled him into my arms, hoping that I was comforting him at least a bit. I began cooing to him softly, "It's gonna be okay Jace. I promise. I'll be here whenever you need me…" I began to hum my lullaby to him and he started to relax his tense form.

Tears began to fall from his eyes and he immediately wiped them away 'discretely' but I pretended to not see anything. I 'ignored' his actions and just waved my hand behind me. I heard the swoosh of the portal forming and guided Jace towards it. I turned to Clary and Luke and said, "The portal will lead us through to the institute. I'll leave it open until you guys get through…"

I then tugged Jace into the portal and held him until his tears stopped flowing.

* * *

Luke and Clary eventually came through the portal with Jocelyn so I waved my hand and closed it. I had sent one of the shadowhunters near the training room for Alec and Lydia.

Lydia arrived as soon as possible. I gave her the 'Cup' before she could say anything and she was on her way.

Alec arrived soon afterwards.

At the sight of me, he smiled slightly but frowned when he saw who I was tangled up with. I stepped away from Jace and looked him in the eyes, he was still sad but he looked stronger now so I let go of him and went over to Alec. I hugged him in greeting and he hugged me back tightly and whispered, even though everyone on the room heard it, "Thank you for what you did for Izzy, but it was unnecessary to sacrifice yourself…"

I shook my head and smiled, "For Izzy, I'd do anything…"

He smiled and hugged me again saying 'Thank you!' over and over again before finally letting me go and staying silent near the doors. I went back to Jace and held his hand comfortingly. I squeezed it every once in a while to show him I was still here beside him.

After a while, Jace dragged me back over to Alec whilst Clary stayed staring pensively at mum.

I let go of his hand and jumped down the platform so I was standing beside Alec, looking up at Jace.

"Clary gave Lydia the Cup. Hodge is taking her to lock it up until she goes back to Idris." Jace said to Alec.

"Okay." Alec said casually.

"'Okay?' That's it, Alec?" Jace said angrily.

"We don't want to get into it." Alec said calmly as he turned to walk away with me.

"Stop." Jace said suddenly and he walked towards Alec and I, "I do wanna get into it." he said before turning to me, "You almost killed me. You weakened our parabatai bond just to find me."

I flinched at the reminder before remembering what he had done to _me._ I steeled myself before squaring my shoulders and glaring at him harshly, " _You_ betrayed _me._ _You_ lied to _me._ _You_ broke _my_ trust! _You_ attacked _me_ when I was doing what we should've been doing together."

"I didn't betray you, Lissa! I had to do what I did to keep the Cup safe." Before turning to Alec, "Nor did I betray you Alec! I saved you from yourself!" Alec and Jace looked away from each other to see if anyone else was listening to our conversation.

Jace then continued, "If you'd have taken Meliorn to be tortured, you would have that on your conscience for the rest of your life."

Alec scoffed "Really?"

"Really." Jace answered.

"Everything you do is for a higher principle. You took the Cup, betraying your parabatai and for what? For you to nearly handed it over to Valentine." Alec said sarcastically.

"That was not our intention. You know that." Jace said urgently.

"'Our intention'? Was it your intention to risk Izzy's life for hers? Was it your intention to break _your_ parabatai's trust for this? Was it your intention to steal her duty from her? Was it your intention to almost get _your_ _parabatai_ permanently shipped off to Idris? This isn't about Clary. This is about _you_. Now, I'm gonna go tell _my_ sister… that she still has a future." He said angrily before going to walk off. He was almost to the door when he realised I hadn't followed.

"You coming Allie?" I shook my head before indicating towards Jocelyn. He nodded in understanding before leaving.

I walked with Jace, but away from him, towards Clary and mom.

Clary looked up at our approach and desperately asked, "Do you think she can hear us? Where is she? Is she trapped in there? Is she somewhere else? I mean, I… I look at her, and I see my mother, but…"

"We'll see won't we…" I said calmly before gently pushing my hand through the green glow and touched Jocelyn's hand. At the slightest touch, I gasped as I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I caught Lissa as she fell unconscious once again.

 _She sure is_ _unconscious_ _a lot_ _…_

I swung her into my arms, intending to take her back to her room but she had a tight hold on Jocelyn's hand. She wouldn't let go no matter how much I tried so I just held her in my arms, observing her features.

 _She was beautiful. Her pale skin contrasting with her raven hair. The cute freckles that sometimes dotted her face. Her ruby red lips…_ _ **Whoa…** __Why am I thinking such things? I've never had these thoughts before. Why am I having them_ _now_ _of all times?_

I needed to clear my head of these thoughts so hesitantly turned to Clary.

"How did you know…" I paused, hesitating to continue. When she turned her gaze from her mother to me, I continued, "…that he was Valentine?"

She looked up in surprise before saying, "There was... just something off. He told me that he knew my mother was pregnant, but he couldn't have."

"You should've told me." I argued.

"Would you have believed me?" she rebuffed.

"There's something wrong with me." I sighed.

"You wanted to believe him. I would have, too."

"No. I'm weak." I said dismissively, 'He was right about that. I should have killed him."

"He's your father, Jace."

"Yours, too, Clary." _Uhhh_ _…_ _I can't believe I made out with my_ **sister!**

Silence consumed us until-

 _"Jocelyn…"_ we heard the visionary murmur. Clary and I turned to her and she kept murmuring things, _"You're safe now… We found the cup… Clary's safe… We miss you… I know who I am… We'll help you…"_

After a while, her murmurings got quieter and her breathing got deeper.

 _She'd fallen asleep._ _Course she did, she always did manage to fall asleep in the oddest of places when we were little._ _T_ _o be fair, a_ _fter_ _t_ _he_ _day_ _she's had_ _today, she deserves rest._

Without further ado, I carried her out of the room and started heading towards her bedroom.

I was half way there when Magnus stopped me.

"No no no shadowhunter, she's leaving with me…" he said with a smirk.

I went to argue but he snapped his fingers and she left my arms and landed in his. He snapped them again and a portal formed behind me. Magnus then smirked at me before stepping through the portal.

 _She's gone._

 _She's left me too. First my mother. Then my father. Now she's gone too. Again._

 _I should have paid more attention to her! Now she's gone._

 _But she won't be gone forever…_

 _I promise you_ _Lissa_ _, I will make things right between us._

 _I promise…_

* * *

 **So are you guys a** Jalicia **supporter yet?**


	24. We're Looking For Another Warlock!

**I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **Melissa Pond … .1884  
SamanthaMalloryLovesReading**

* * *

 **Lissa Graymark**

 _With the chaos of the wedding, I didn't feel like I should be at the institute with all the shadowhunters there, shadowhunters that wanted me to return to Idris._

 _So I stayed away._

 _I kept myself at Magnus' apartment and received occasional phone calls from Izzy asking me about how we could make Alec's wedding the best one that has ever happened in all of history. Those were the times that I felt like a normal girl again. Any spare time I had, which was a lot now, I'd be reading the books that Magnus gave me to help me with my powers or reading on how to be a good monarch._

 _I was doing that right now actually._

 _Right at this moment, I am reading a book about the traditions of weddings._ Apparently _, it was common to have arranged marriages even in today's society. I guess the shadow world is still behind on customs. It was also common for the Heir to the Throne to be given an arranged marriage but from what I know, mom and dad hadn't even thought of it. Actually, in my memories they were both pretty against it…_

"Allie let's go…" Magnus' voice suddenly pierced through the silence of my bedroom.

I looked up towards the door frame to see the High Warlock.

"Good you're changed and presentable." He said, surveying my outfit approvingly. "Let's go…" he said as he walked forward, waving his hand and causing a portal to form in the doorway.

I got up from the bed and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Where are we going Magnus?"

"The institute. I'll answer your questions later…" he said dismissively before saying, "…for now, let's go" and with a big push, I went flying into the portal.

* * *

I landed on top of a familiar blonde shadowhunter when I exited the portal.

 _"Ooof!"_ he said as we toppled over.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped. I went to get up but my disorientation just made me collapse on him again. "Sorry!" I practically screamed in Jace's ear. "Sorry… Oh my-" _Why couldn't I have collapsed on Alec or even Lydia?_ "Magnus I'm gonna kill you…" I swore.

"Now my dear…" I heard the glittery man titter, "…threatening someone isn't a good way to start the morning…" I heard Magnus chuckle from above our tangled bodies.

I glared at the amused warlock until he helped me get up. "Thank you…" I said as I took his vacated seat at the head of the table.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

I just stuck my tongue out, refusing to move so instead of forcing me, he just pouted and sat on the table corner.

"Morning." Clary said as she entered the room and walked towards the table, ruining the humorous atmosphere as I saw Jace begin to tense at the sight of her.

 _This is going to be one awkward meeting._

"Morning." Jace replied awkwardly as he sat on my right. "You just come from training?"

"Yeah. I'm, uh, workin' on my right hook." she replied.

"Good. That's a good punch." he said as he avoided making eye contact.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm workin' on it."

 _Yep. I'm right._

"While this conversation is no doubt scintillating, remind me why we couldn't do this at my place? At least there we'd have cocktails." Magnus interrupted their forced conversation.

I had to turn away to hide my slight amusement. _They are so awkward with each other… It's weird!_

"It's 9:00 in the morning." I reminded him.

"Oh, it's happy hour somewhere, my dear." he replied with a wink. _Oh Magnus, there's only one of you._

"We invited you here, Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He's an important part of this mission." Jace said with a sigh. _He's doing that a lot lately. He's no longer the fun Jace. He hasn't been for a_ long _time!_

"Well, then, where is our tardy little tutor? There are certain individuals that I'd like to avoid, so let's make this quick."

"Pardon the delay, Magnus. I was following up on a lead." Hodge said with a smirk as he entered, "Now, we've narrowed down our list of warlocks to these three."

"Why is Ragnor Fell up there? He's not more powerful than I am." Magnus asked insulted. I giggled at his tone, causing him to mockingly glare at me. I felt another stare but I chose to ignore them, instead turning back towards an approaching shadowhunter.

"Your coffee Princess" they said.

I gave them a shocked look before smiling and tapping their hand, "Thank you" I whispered. They nodded before quickly leaving. Everyone else ignored that interaction and carried on talking.

"Well, some would disagree. He is older than you." Hodge said.

"Certainly not wiser." he rebuffed.

"Who is Ragnor Fell?" Clary asked as I said, "And why are we looking for warlocks again, I haven't been informed on anything lately except about the up to date details on Alec's wedding."

"The former High Warlock of London." Jace replied.

Magnus interjected, "And one of my oldest friends. Very prickly, likes to keep to himself. And my dear…" he said turning to me, we're looking for a warlock that made the potion for Jocelyn…"

"Okay, look." He said catching all of our attentions again, "We just need to figure out which one of these warlocks had enough access to Jocelyn that they could create the potion for her without anyone discovering what they'd done." Hodge said.

"It's Ragnor Fell. The warlock you're looking for is Ragnor Fell." I stated as I scrutinised the screen. I looked to everyone else around me and I could see that they were silently asking me why I thought that so I explained, "I had a vision when I touched Jocelyn's hand, I talked to her and before the connection was severed, she kept repeating something, 'Ragnor'. I didn't think it was significant until now…"

Magnus tried to build up on my declaration and said, "By the early '90s, Ragnor was a professor at the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris."

"Isn't that when my mother lived there? Could he have made the potion for her?" Clary asked.

"The little bugger!" Magnus suddenly explaining, causing me to yelp as I spilt my coffee, "Sorry dear…" he flicked his fingers causing the stain to disappear, "That's why he hasn't responded to my fire message. Ever since Valentine began hunting warlocks, Ragnor's been holed up in his secret country house just outside of London. For all I know, Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy by Valentine to lure him out of hiding. We'll have to confront him face-to-face." Magnus declared.

"You're going on this mission?" Hodge asked incredulously.

"Of course! I'm the only one Ragnor trusts. Besides, I've played my last hand here. Even I know when to fold." Magnus said as he got up from the table, my eyes followed him as he spun around, only to come face to face with Alec and Lydia. _Hah! Today's just not your day Magnus!_ I thought smugly as I sipped my coffee.

"Magnus, I didn't know you were here." Lydia said in surprise.

"That was the point." he muttered.

I giggled lightly as his disgruntled look before getting up from the chair, causing her to notice me, "My lady…"

I smiled before responding, "At ease."

Lydia then turned back to business, "We're just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave who arrived early for tomorrow's wedding. How long are you staying?"

"What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting." Alec interrupted. _Well he sure is moody today…_

"Magnus and Lily figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're just bringing him back to the Institute."

 _Hey. Just because Lydia helped us, doesn't mean we trust her completely yet._

"How can I help?" Alec replied immediately.

"We're just recovering a warlock, Alec. We got this covered." Jace dismissed the offer.

 _Well that was rude._

"Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet. You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly-crafted image now, do you?" Magnus said slyly.

 _He and Alec continued to stare at each other. More like glare at each other…_

Lydia sighed heavily before saying, "Again, lovely seeing you, Magnus." before she turned to me, "I wanted to ask you something my lady. It may be too forward to ask but…" she paused, hesitating.

I grabbed her hands and she looked up at me. I nodded my head in approval and released her hands.

Lydia cleared her throat before speaking more confidently, "I was wondering if you could officiate the wedding?"

 _I had thought she was going to ask something simple! Not ask me to officiate a bloody wedding. How the hell would someone do that? Would I need to get a licence? Or is it different in the shadow world?_

I must have looked like an idiot as I gaped at her in shock. I turned to the others and thankfully they were equally as shocked. I turned to Alec last and he smiled, "I'd be really happy if you did it _little sister_ …"

That brought a smile to my face. _He had called me his sister before but that was with Izzy. This time he announced it to the people we weren't exactly close to - anymore at least. It did encourage me to do it though._

I leaped into his arms and he hugged me tight. As soon as I calmed down from my excitement, I said, "I'd be honoured…" I blushed at my next words, "…but there will be someone with me right?"

Lydia nodded, "Yes one of the Silent Brothers will be there. And I think that is it…" she nodded goodbye to everyone before bowing lightly to me, "It was nice to see you…" without further words, the engaged couple left soon after.

When I looked back at everyone else, Hodge was gone, Jace and Clary were still looking awkward and Magnus was glaring slightly. I shook my head at him and dragged the warlock away before he could make a scene. Ignoring Jace and Clary as I left.

"Come on Magnus. You can have a small drink before we leave!"

* * *

I stepped through the mortal with Magnus by my side. I had gotten changed by the time Jace and Clary had shown up at the portal. _It was so nice to be back in my_ _shadowhunting gear._

"Ragnor's house is just across these fields." Magnus said as he pointed in the distance.

I had stopped by his side as I watched Jace stomp by. _He's gonna get himself killed unless if he clears his head of his thoughts and emotions…_ "Let's make this quick. We'll talk to Ragnor, then Portal him back to the Institute before anyone knows we're gone." Jace said grumpily as I walked a step behind him. Clary was on my other side with Magnus slightly behind me.

"So… brother and sister, huh?" I turned to Magnus with a groan, only to see him smirking. _That smug bastard… This is not what we need right now! You're just gonna make Jace even angrier._

"I don't wanna talk about it." _I told you so…_

"What, so we're just gonna be work buddies now?" Clary said angrily as she sped up to walk in step with Jace. _Oh dear. Why Magnus? WHY?!_ I sped up my pace so I was walking in between them, _I wouldn't want Clary to punch him in her anger… She's a red head and I know from experience that her punches hurt. Maybe I shouldn't be this close to her…_ With that thought, I took a slight step closer to the blonde on my right.

"All about the mission, and totally ignore the huge bomb that just dropped on us."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Clary's fuse is gonna blow too…" I murmured.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jace said before sighing. "What do you want me to say, Clary? That I was attracted to my sister?"

Magnus spoke up and increased his pace so he was walking in-between Clary and I. _At least now I have a shield…_ "Point of fact, brother and sisters are often attracted to each other. I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt…"

"Magnus, not helping." I said as I turned to the warlock with a glare.

"Maybe this will all make sense when we wake up Jocelyn. Since she is Jace's mother as well, perhaps…" Magnus continued to say.

Jace then reached over me and poked Magnus's tailored coat and growled out, "Don't say that again. Maryse is my mother. At best, Jocelyn is the woman who abandoned me."

"Hey, that is not true. My mother would never abandon her son. She thought you were dead." Clary said defensively.

"Or maybe she just didn't want me." Jace growled back. _Please don't fight!_

"You don't know her, Jace." She replied.

"That's right, Clary, I don't. Do you?" I backed up into Jace and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles into it, hoping he'd calm down a little bit.

Magnus sighed in-between them and rolled his eyes in aggravation so I muttered to him, "That's what you get for asking."

The other two didn't hear me but Magnus' reply was heard by both of them. "I'm sorry I asked! I came with you to escape my relationship drama, not get a front row seat to yours."

I tugged on Jace's hand when I heard a sound. _What was that? Was it clanging?_ Jace seemed to have heard it to, "What was that?"

"Nice try, Jace. You're not getting out of this conversation that easily." _Holy Angel this girl needs to get some common sense and talk about things at appropriate times…_

"Look out!" Magnus shouted. I caught sight of the green fire and tackled Clary out of the way.

"Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair." Magnus said.

"Why is the fire green?" Clary asked. _We're stuck in a wall of fire and that's the first question you ask?_

"It's a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through. Are you ready?" Magnus asked us.

The four of us looked at each other before nodding and stepping through the fire.

* * *

I disappeared from the field, only to appear in a messy house and bound by invisible ropes. I thought the days of blacking out after being captured are over!

I seemed to have been the last one to wake up because Clary was already talking to Ragnor when I came to.

"My friends are missing and if you can't help me, I'll find someone who can." I heard Clary say.

"What is it worth to you?" the warlock asked.

"You find my friends and wake my mother… I'll give you anything." she declared.

 _Is that the best idea?_

"That's what I wanted to hear." the horned man said smiling before snapping his fingers, making us visible again.

"Honestly, Ragnor, was that nonsense necessary?" Magnus asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Of course. She offered me anything. You were only up to a timeshare of your flat in Paris. Yawn." Magnus grudgingly looked away with a roll of his eyes.

"All right, enough with the warlock games. Can you really wake my mother?" Clary asked.

"Not without the Book of the White." he replied.

"What is the Book of the White?" Jace asked impatiently.

"It's an ancient book of warlock magic containing spells more powerful than…" I chucked in amusement before continuing, " most warlocks could ever imagine." I said as I patted the two warlocks on the back.

Magnus nodded before saying, "Good. You've been doing your reading!"

"I possessed the book when your mother came to me, and I used its contents to create the potion. Regrettably, I no longer have the book. I asked Jocelyn to hide it that Valentine might never find it."

"Ragnor, please, we have to get Jocelyn back. Is there any way to get the Book of the White?" I asked.

"Possibly. I may have something that can help us. Won't be but a moment." he said as he jogged out of the room.

"What do we do if he can't find the book?" Clary asked as she turned to Jace and I. Jace replied, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"It's a bit drab, isn't it?" Magnus said with a scrunched nose. I snorted in amusement but was startled at a scream. _Ragnor?_

I looked up to see Ragnor being attacked by a shax demon. The attack must have left him disorientated because he fell off the balcony as he backed away from the hall he was in.

I ran forward, only to see Magnus holding the convulsing warlock.

"Creature took me… by surprise." Ragnor gurgled out as Magnus attempted to heal him.

"How could a Shax demon get past Ragnor's wards?" I asked when I looked up at the Morgernstern siblings. Cringing, I thought: _Yeah… So not gonna get used to calling them that…_

"It must have followed us. Jumped through when the fire wall reset." Jace explained as he looked around, checking to see if therefore anymore demons on their way.

"Be still, my little dear cabbage. Your wounds are deep. Hold on, please." Magnus murmured to his fellow warlock. The injured warlock soon fell limp.

 _He was dead._

 _"No. No. NO!"_ Magnus shook his head in denial. I pulled him to me, offering him comfort. He just shook his head before saying, "For centuries, this man knew me better than anyone."

I rubbed his back and said, "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

"We have to leave, now." Jace said as he stood up.

I glared up at him and began to stand up as Clary said, "We can't. Not until we find whatever it is Ragnor said could help us locate the Book of the White."

"It's too dangerous. If one Shax demon found us, you can bet there are more on the way." Jace explained stoically.

"We have to try!" Clary exclaimed.

Magnus nudged my foot with his free hand, causing me to look down towards him. He mouthed one word: 'portal'.

I nodded in understanding as Jace said, "We don't have time to scour through mountains of Ragnor's stuff."

I clicked my finger and twisted my wrist, causing gold mist to form. Jace and Clary looked up from their heated argument as the golden tendrils began to form a portal.

"Get back to the Institute. I'll transport everything back to my place, and find what you need." Magnus said bitterly before turning to his friend again, "Now, leave me to take care of my friend."

Jace walked towards the portal and pulled me closer to it.

Clary said, "Magnus, I am…"

He refused to acknowledge anything she was saying. I could see his mounting anger as his fist tightened to a white colour. He final blew his top and shouted "Go!" causing Jace to tug me into the portal before I could say anything to console my mentor and friend.

* * *

As soon as we landed in the institute, I yanked my arm away from Jace and started walking away from my companions. Choosing to ignore them, I started walking towards the centre of the institute when Izzy walked over to us.

"Jace, you're coming to Alec's bachelor party, right?" she asked brightly. _Shadowhunters have bachelor parties? Interesting… Does that mean girls have hen do's as well?_

"No. He doesn't want me there, and I'm swamped." He replied carelessly.

"You two seriously haven't worked things out yet?"

 _Nope. He hasn't worked anything out with anyone. He's choosing to be a moody bitch instead._

"There's nothing to work out. If he wants to talk, we'll talk."

"He's your brother!" Izzy said as we stopped in the control room.

"We have more important things going on than a bachelor party. Come with me." he said to us as he finished staring at something. I turned to look at what he was looking at but there were too many people to pick whoever they were out. Clary followed after him instantly, leaving Izzy and I to look at each other curiously.

"We have a mole in the Institute." Jace said angrily as he turned to look at us after he stopped walking.

 _Oh this is what we're gonna talk about._

At Izzy's confused look I explained his accusation, "We were attacked by a Shax demon when we went to see Ragnor Fell."

"The attack couldn't have been coincidence. Valentine must have been tracking us." he continued to explain.

"You don't think someone from the Institute told Valentine where you were going." Izzy queried.

"There's no other explanation." Clary said hastily.

"No one here would betray us like that." Izzy said and I continued, "This is our family."

Jace stepped forward and looked at someone in the distance. I turned to see that he was looking again, only to see him looking at Lydia, "Not everyone's family yet." He turned back around and vowed, "I swear, if Lydia is the leak, I'm gonna…"

"Slow down. We don't know if she did anything yet." I said placatingly.

"And wrongfully accusing someone of a crime is dangerous. Trust me, I've been through it." Izzy said calmly.

 _Yeah and the two people who started that problem are standing in front of us. It must be a Morgernstern habit to be so stubborn and to fight for what you want to do._

"Lydia was right there when we were talking about Ragnor Fell. If she's not gonna admit what she did, I'm gonna make her admit it." he said furiously. _His emotions are too high strung right now… he needs to calm down._

I stopped him from acting hastily, "Jace, stop." He turned to me, "You are too worked up to talk to anyone right now."

"Especially not an important envoy from the Clave." Izzy interjected.

"Let me talk to Lydia." Clary interjected, "If you accuse Alec's fiancée of treason, you will ruin whatever relationship you have left with him." Clary said. _It's one of the first good plans I've ever heard her say…_

"Clary's right, Jace." I said stepping forward, "Despite how much I loathe to admit that…" causing Izzy to snort in an unladylike way. Jace sighed as Clary frowned at my statement, I ignored them, instead saying, "If Lydia did this, she might not be so defensive with Clary."

"She might let her guard down." Izzy continued to explain. "Slip up."

"Fine." he said to us grudgingly and turned to Clary, "But I wanna know everything she says."

She looked at him in the eye for a while, silently telling him something. I turned to Izzy once again and made the same annoying face they were making, causing her to start giggling. _They're so love-struck. I don't know how to feel about this. It would be cute if it wasn't disgusting…_ With one final nod, she turned and began walking away.

"Well, as much as I _love_ hanging out with you two. I have to go learn how to conduct a marriage ceremony. So…"

"Wait. Lissa! We need to talk!" Jace said as he grabbed my wrist to prevent me from fleeing.

I looked up at his tall figure.

 _I wanted to feel strong and tell him how I felt about his betrayal. About my feelings. About everything I had learnt. But all I felt was the sting of his traitorous acts, preventing me from speaking all of this out loud to him._

"Maybe later Jace. I'm busy…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to heart/favourite/follow this story!**


	25. Marital Surprises

**I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **bookworm9720 … FanFic Lover36 … sarbear101  
Nadouu … CoraPearson … Cheyenne761  
EatsRainbow … chibichibi98 … Decken100  
AbyssiKonjo … Jacqueline3005**

* * *

 **Alicia Vivian Graymark**

I returned to my room in the institute to find a letter on my vanity table.

 _Uh oh. Last time I got a letter, it turned my life upside down_ _…_

I decided to ignore it for now and chose to open my jewellery box, letting my lullaby play and destroy the silence of the room. I grabbed several books from my book shelves on the far side of the room, _Ceremonies For_ _Shadowhunters_ _, Ceremonies Performed By Royalty_ and _Vows in Shadowhunter Marriages._

They all seemed appropriate so I took them to my bed and started reading them.

I got some decent reading done. _I think I know how to conduct the ceremony. I'll just double check with_ _a_ _Silent Brother later…_

 _For now, I have a letter to read._ I thought resolutely. _I have got to admit_ _though_ _,_ I thought as I rose from the bed, _I couldn't get the letter out of my head when I was reading the books. It was so tempting to read_ _that first_ _but for Alec_ I admitted to myself softly, _I_ _had_ _to ignore it for now_ _and learn about marriage ceremonies so I can't embarrass him._ _But now that I finished that…_

I snatched the letter from the vanity table and jumped back on my bed.

I tore the familiar seal away and pulled the letter out of the envelope, reading it properly instead of hastily like last time.

 _Dear Princess Alicia,_

 _I regret my actions at the hearing of one, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood._

 _I am sorry for how I acted but we, the Clave_ _believe that it is within the best interest of the whole_ _shadowhunter_ _community that the cup should be far away from Valentine's influence as possible and that includes his daughter's_ _presence._

 _I am not usually as strict as that. Some may say differently but you would know differently. I was close with your father and therefore your mother before they died. I spent a lot of time with your family when you grew up. I know that you have your memories back. If you think back, you'll remember me._

 _I also regret to inform you that it was the Clave that ordered Miss_ _Branwell_ _to give you the drugged wine to lower your free will and make you susceptible to other people's orders._

 _I am truly sorry for what happened._

 _And to show my sincere apology, I will give you information that I am sorry_ _to_ _have._

 _Attached to this letter is a copy of the contract that your parents signed long ago. Unfortunately, it is an incomplete file. Once you see the file, do not think_ _differently_ _of your parents_ _. They only did this for your protection. The Clave had been pressuring your parents for a while and they threatened taking you away if they didn't agree to this scenario._

 _I am sorry to say that you have an_ _arranged marriage_ _Alicia._

 **What in the angel is she talking a** **bout** **? Mum and dad would never do that to me. They would always ask for my opinion before doing something like this. Ergo, they would have waited years before making a decision like this, even if they were being pressured.** I thought angrily, **something** **is wrong with this whole situation.** With that final thought, I continued reading the dreaded letter.

 _Unfortunately, a law within our world is that we cannot undo any laws that a previous generation royal has made. Only after two decades can the law or contract be undone._

 _I regret to say that the contract says that you must marry when you are 18._

 _This document was procured from the Clave_ _'s_ _document vault. It is a document that is under heavy security. Only a few people know of it. Your parents had the full copy but I think it was lost_ _along with them._

 _The contract was based on the Clave's wishes. Your parents couldn't do anything about it. Should they have declined, they would have kicked your uncle Lucian out of our world. By kicked out, I mean terminated. They threatened family and they thought they had more time to fix the situation but they die_ _d_ _too soon for that to happen._

 _The Clave wanted the heir to have a secure future by having their own heir. The contract was made when you were around_ _5 years old_ _, just after your parents moved to the country_ _side_ _and you had become close friends with the Wayland boy, at least that is what I was informed along with the rest of the Clave. Your parents made the contract and showed the Clave but didn't tell us who you are to marry. That is the part of the contract that has been wiped clean. I don't know what they did but they gave you time._

 _This information should have been revealed to you when you were 16 and your training would be half over but you were not part of our world at the time but that is out of our hands now._

 _Should you ever need my help. Just ask._

 _Best Regards and I_ _am_ _sorry._

 _Inquisitor Imogen_ _Herondale_

I checked the contract on the back and I almost fainted.

 _Oh my- it's all true!_

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

 _I have to get married when I'm 18. I have to be tied down to a man I don't even know! I need help. I need to talk to someone. Izzy's busy with the wedding_ _. Simon isn't here._ _Clary and I still aren't talking. Things are still awkward with_ _Jace_ _which_ _just leaves_ _…_ _Alec._

I shut my eyes in frustration and searched for Alec with my magic. As soon as I found him, I ran to his destination.

* * *

I found Alec in a room downstairs.

I vaguely heard him talking to someone "I'm always gonna be here for you." I heard someone say and then I heard Alec's deep voice, "Me, too."

 _"ALEC!"_ I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I caught sight of him and it made me cry even more. He reminded me that he was having a marriage out of convenience too. With that reminder, I ran into him and hugged him as more tears cascaded down my face.

"Woah! Allie? Why are you crying sweetie?" I heard him coo. It just made me cry more.

He must have started feeling awkward and said to someone behind me, "What do I do?"

"Let's sit her down on the couch and wait for her to calm down." I heard Jace's voice say.

 _Oh. He and Alec must have made up now. That's good, at least one_ _relationship_ _has been brought back._

The two of them sat me down on the couch and I just sobbed into my hands as they waited patiently for me to calm down. When I did calm down Jace asked, "What's wrong Lissa?"

 _The whole 5 meter distance thing hasn't been active in a while. I was too busy on the wedding or comforting either of the two people I banned from my sight. Maybe I should lift the ban, it's pretty pointless anyway…_

I decided not to answer and instead offered them the letter. Alec snatched it first. He read it impassively as I fiddled with my ring. When he finished reading it, he gave the letter to Jace. Unlike Alec, Jace seemed to get more and more furious as he read the letter. Once he had finished, he gave me the letter and started pacing.

"I agree with the Inquisitor, which is surprising after what she almost did to Izzy but this isn't your parents fault." Alec said to me as he stopped me from fiddling with my ring. "Have you read the contract?"

I shook my head and turned the letter over and asked, "Do you want me to read it out loud?" The two of the nodded so I started reading…

 **The Contract Between…**  
 **Alicia Vivian** **Réneta** **Graymark** **and ******** *********** ********** ***********

 **From henceforth, October 31st 200** **4** **, this contract is active by the order of Vivienne Sophia** **Réneta** **Graymark** **and Christopher Matthew** **Cleophas** **Graymark** **,** **Royal Visionary** **, Descendant of Two Angels,** **Queen of Idris and Protector of the Shadow World** **and** **Consul** **of The Clave** **,** **King of Idris** **and Protector of the Shadow World** **.**

 **The contract pertains details on the future marriage of the couple stated above.**

 **The parents of the couple must agree to the following conditions:**  
 **1\. The** **arrangement** **will be made known to the above couple** **on the** **sixteenth** **birthday of the youngest** **participant of this contract** **.**  
 **2\. The couple will marry soon after the eighteenth birthday of the youngest child.**  
 **3\. Any and all properties will be shared equally between the couple.**  
 **4\. The Princess cannot become queen until she has married.**  
 **5\. No dowry shall be exchanged.**

 **Any and other stipulations shall be discussed with the** **participants** **once they have reached their sixteenth birthday of the youngest of the pair.**

 **I give my consent as mother of the bride, Vivienne Sophia** **Réneta** **Graymark** **.**  
 **I give my consent as father of the bride, Christopher Matthew** **Cleophas** **Graymark** **.**

 **I give my consent as mother of the** **groom, -**  
 **I give my consent as father of the** **groom, -**

 **I agree to this contract, with right mind and soul, Alicia Vivian** **Réneta** **Graymark** **.**  
 **I agree to this contract, with right mind and soul, ******** *********** ********** *********.**

I trailed off once I had finished reading the contract out loud.

"So you don't know who you are marrying?" Jace asked incredulously.

I nodded and said, "It's weird, sometimes the name is covered up by asterisks but sometimes the asterisks disappear and the only thing left are blanks. Oh my- what do I do?" I said as was breathing started to speed up.

"Okay, Allie, you need to calm down. We'll think of something soon. I promise. I'll help you with this." Alec vowed.

"I promise too." Jace piped up. I hid a smile with my hair at the knowledge that he'd still defend me despite the fact that we were currently quarrelling with each other. "I know things haven't been the same between us two but I really do want to fix things between us. I will help you out of this, or at least help you find this guy…"

I looked up at him in surprise and I gently said to him, "I really missed you…" and got up to hug him.

"I missed you too Lissa." He said as he hugged me tightly towards him.

"I think it's time for you two to talk…" Alec said as he got up from the couch and started heading for the exit.

"Wait Alec!" I stopped him and smiled at the two of them "From henceforth, the ban I made from keeping Jace Wayland and Clary Fairchild away from me has been lifted. With my witness Alec Lightwood, the order is active as of now."

Jace's smile grew and he hugged me again as Alec walked away. I enthusiastically returned his hug and megawatt smile. _This is a long overdue hug. We should have never argued in the first place. We're_ _parabatai_ _. We_ _shouldn't ever be apart._

"So how are you?" he asked as we sat back down on the couch we were previously sat on.

"I'm okay despite the situation. I'm just glad we are fixing what happened between us." I said softly, smiling at him.

"Promise me that we are never gonna fight like that ever again. We are never gonna get to the point where our bond is almost broken and where we never talk…" he said seriously.

"Jace we can't just promise to not fight." I argued.

"Promise me Lissa. I can't live a life where you aren't in it…" he said earnestly.

 _That makes the two of us._

"I promise Jace…" and hugged him. I felt our bond start to repair itself.

"I know this is last minute and I know you're conducting the ceremony but afterwards when it's the reception would you like to be my date?"

I looked at him in shock. _I've been waiting for_ _this_ _moment_ _ever_ _since I admitted to_ _myself that I_ _lik_ _e_ _him._ _Or maybe even love him._ I shook myself lightly at those thoughts, _I'm too young to know what love is._ Then I remembered that he still cared for Clary… _I'll accept_ _his offer_ _but won't let it get to me. It's a platonic date. Just friends._ _Parabatai_ _._

"I'd like that Jace." I said with a small smile.

* * *

I had gotten dressed in a red lace dress. _If you don't know by now_ _,_ _I wear lots of_ _outfits with this exact colour all the time. M_ _y mother's family_ _colours_ _was red_ _, gold and white_ _. If I hadn't of loved the_ _colour_ _so much, I'd probably hate the fact I had to wear it so much._

I was standing behind Izzy and in front of Lydia when I heard Brother Jeremiah say in my head, "Attention. The ceremony is about to commence."

 _Okay. Deep breaths. You can do this. It's not like you are the one getting married._

I steadied my breathing and turned to Lydia as Izzy walked out, "You look beautiful Lydia."

She took a deep breath before smiling, "Thank you my lady" she hesitated before saying, "Should I go through with this?" I looked at her confused before she said, "I know about Alec and Magnus. I can see it."

"I love how you are considering his feelings Lydia but it's Alec that has to realise that." I knew that my turn was coming so I said one last thing, "Call me Alicia, Lydia, you are my friend now. You needn't use formalities." I winked at her one last time before walking out.

I kept looking straight ahead.

 _Head held high. One foot before the other._ _Smile lightly. Not too much. Walk confidently. Like the princess you are. Don't trip…_

From the corner of my eyes, I could see the shadowhunters in the congregation bow as I walked pass them. _This is so daunting…_ I eventually reached the end of the aisle and reached the steps. Jace came down from the altar and held his hand out. I gripped it tightly and he helped me up the stairs.

 _This feels too much like I'm getting married…_

He helped me walk and settle behind the gem on the altar and once he let go, I smiled at him in thanks. I looked at the audience to see Clary glaring at me slightly and giving Jace a kicked-puppy-look.

Lydia then walked down the aisle soon after, causing her to look away as Jace got back into position. I looked to my left to see Brother Jeremiah. He nodded at me and I turned away and saw that Lydia had reached the altar.

Izzy offered her cushion to Lydia and she retrieved a bracelet that she then gave to Alec. Jace then offered his to Alec and he retrieved a necklace that he placed around Lydia's neck.

They turned to me as they held hands. I then said, "It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune." I put my hands on the white gem and gold mist started to form on my fingertips, it then entered the gem, causing it to glow white. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born." I completed.

 _Good work_ _gurl_ _. You haven't messed up_ _yet._

Izzy offered her cushion to Lydia and she took her stele. Lydia touched the glowing gem and gold mist followed after her. Alec offered her his arm and they smiled tentatively to each other. Lydia went to draw the rune but we heard a crash and everyone looked up to see Magnus enter the room.

"Izzy… did Alec invite Magnus?" I heard Jace whisper.

 _I doubt it, I wanted to snort out in reply but I knew people were watching me so I kept the stoic smiling façade on my face._

"I did." Izzy said.

 _Course you did. But I have to admit…_

"I didn't actually think he'd show." I whispered to the two of them.

Maryse stood up and Hodge stood up quickly after for some reason. _Maybe he's going to attempt to tame the dragon…_ "Magnus, leave this wedding now." she shouted.

 _Oh dear lord, please don't cause a scene…_

He murmured something back to her but I was too far away to hear. Alec hadn't moved an inch and just kept staring at Magnus in shock.

"Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" Jace murmured to Alec.

Alec sighed so Lydia got his attention, "Alec?" He looked at her and she said, "Hey."

"It's just uh- I… I can't breathe." he stuttered out.

 _I'd laugh if I didn't feel sorry for him. Who knew_ _shadowhunter_ _weddings could be so interesting._

"I know. It's okay." she reassured.

"I can't do this." he said firmly. At those words, I waved my hand on the gem and the golden mist left the gem, causing it to stop glowing. _Looks like Alec isn't getting married after all._

Lydia's smile slowly diminished as a look of understanding crossed over her face. "I thought we were doing the right thing, but… this isn't it."

"You don't have to explain." Lydia once again reassured. I stepped away from the gem and Jace helped me walk around the altar. _This dress is such a pain._ _It doesn't even let you move_ _._ Jace held me to his side as Alec said, "Lydia, I'm sorry."

"Hey… you deserve to be happy. Okay? I'll be fine." she whispered back to him as she held him in a hug.

 _And you deserve happiness for everything you did for_ _Alec_ _today Lydia. I promise you. By the time you meet the Angel, you will be happy. Even if I have to guarantee it done myself._

Alec turned away from Lydia and looked at the trouble at the aisle. He looked at everyone gathered here for him and squared his shoulders. He sighed deeply before stepping down the stairs and heading back down the aisle.

 _I've heard of the bride making a run for it at the altar but I've never heard of the guy doing it._

I saw Maryse heading up the aisle to stop her son. Jace went to step forward to help his brother but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I put my hand on his chest and he looked down at me, "This is something Alec has to do Jace. Have faith in him…" He smiled at me and we looked back up to hear Maryse say, "Alec, what are you doing?"

We watched in anticipation as Alec walk past her and dissmissively ordering, "Enough."

Alec walked straight up to Magnus and grabbed his suit. He yanked Magnus to him and…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The next chapter is the final chapter so don't miss out.**

 **I will be writing a sequel when the next season comes out so I hope you guys read that too when it's released…**


	26. Our Horrifying Ending…

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sad to say that this is the end.  
I hope you guys enjoy…**

 **I dedicate this last chapter to…  
**

 **Marleen266 … KittyKatNinja  
Dove Salvatore 21051 … kaylee loves justin**

* * *

 **Lissa Graymark**

…drew back his arm and punched Magnus right in the face. Magnus fell back on to the floor and Maryse threw her head back and laughed.

Jace started laughing beside me so I elbowed him to shut up.

Izzy, disappointed at the outcome, ran down the aisle to console her brother, or Magnus. _I have no idea._

Feeling full of courage, Simon suddenly shouted "CLARY!" and pulled her towards him. He dipped her and kissed her. Jace finally stopped laughing and threw his sword on to the floor before stomping over to me and kissing me…

 _What just happened?_

The most unexpected figure came running through the entrance.

"Valentine!" Jace yelled once he had released me.

Just kidding. In actual fact, none of that happened. Instead, Alec kissed Magnus!

I went to squeal but Jace covered my mouth. I looked up at him and he just smirked down at me. I grabbed his hand to try and get it off but he just held on tighter. I soon gave up and just watched the scene in front of me.

When they let go of each other, the couple murmured something to each other. _What I would give to learn all the_ _deats_ _._ I looked down at Maryse to see her heaving. _Uh oh. She's mad!_ I smirked into Jace's hand, _At least it's not directed towards me._

Maryse stormed off with Robert soon following after. Izzy walked towards her brother as Jace kept his firm hold on me. "Can you let go of me now?" I asked Jace but since he had my mouth covered, it came out as 'Han noo wet goo ov mi neow?"

Jace just shook his head with a laugh and walked towards Lydia, with me still in his grasp. "Hey." he said to stop her. "What you just did for Alec… I, um…"

"It was the right thing to do." she said nodding. _Doe_ _s she really_ _not see what_ _Jace_ _is doing to me?!_

"So what are you gonna do now?" he questioned.

"Head back to Idris." she said with a sigh, "Dive into work. There's no place for me here." _Yep. She doesn't realise anything…_

"There's always gonna be a place for you here." Jace reassured and I nodded my head in agreement as I smiled against Jace's hand.

She smiled at us before giving us a confused stare. _Oh… She_ _finally noticed us._ _She_ _must have_ _realised_ _how weird we_ _we_ _re acting, she's never seen_ _Jace_ _and I when we were close._ She looked down the aisle and said, "Give Alec and Magnus my best." before turning back to us with one final smile and said, "I hope you guys get together soon." and she left.

I froze against Jace's hand and my smile faded… _She can't have known… Could she?_

Clary walked towards Jace and I so I nudged him in the stomach, hoping he would release me but he still wouldn't let up. So I did what I thought was best.

I licked his hand…

 _I know it's disgusting but he wouldn't let go!_

 _"_ _Eeew_ _!_ _Lissa_ _!_ **"** he shouted in amusement.

His smile died off as Clary approached and asked, "Is Lydia gonna be okay?"

"She'll be all right." I replied, after wiping my mouth.

The two of them stared at each other for a while until Clary sighed and looked away. _Well this is awkward… Can I leave?_

"Look, Clary…" Jace said. _Oh no. Another serious talk._ I stepped away from Jace's hold, hoping to leave this awkward situation but Jace clung on to me tighter. _Why_ _dude_ _?_ _Why do this to me?_

"Listen, I just need to say that… you were right. Seeing what Alec just did, I realized I can't shut you out. I just don't know what to do with all this." Jace said with a sigh.

Before Clary could reply or before I could think of another way to escape, Magnus walked up to us and said, "Much as this will shock Alec, my visit tonight wasn't all for him. We need to speak privately."

 _Oh,_ _thank god. I don't need to be part of this awkward talk anymore._

* * *

We entered what must have been a conference room and Magnus waved his hand, causing his signature blue magic to appear and several items to appear as well on the table.

The five of us walked in a line towards the table, Jace then me, Magnus and then Clary and Alec. _Being in our formal wear made us look pretty badass…_ _Not that it mattered at the moment, we were heading on another (hopefully non-_ _life-threatening_ _) mission._

"I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor's belongings. But I can't determine which will lead to the Book of the White."

We all picked up various items, Jace picked up a dagger and threw it up. I caught it and put it back on the table. He turned to me with a playful glare but I just stuck my tongue out at him and picked up a bookmark.

 _It felt weird. Important_ _maybe_ _?_ I shook my head, _I hate these weird feelings._

Clary looked up to see the item I was holding.

"Wait, that bookmark. I've seen it before!"

I looked at her and showed it off to everyone else. _I was made a princess, only to be a model… Nice._

Clary continued to explain, "In the alternate dimension you showed me a book of spells, and this was in it. It must have been the Book of the White."

"If that's the case, we can use the bookmark to track the owner of the book." Alec said thoughtfully. He had taken off his coat and was only wearing his pristine white shirt and bow tie. _He looked dashing. If only he wasn't gay…_ I shook myself again, _Haha_ _,_ _what the hell am I thinking these days?_

Jace went to reach for the bookmark and shrugged saying, "Okay."

But Magnus snatched it away saying, "Warlock tracking is stronger."

I interjected, "Parabatai tracking is just as strong…" I gave him a wink before saying, "But go ahead…"

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes with a startled look before turning to all of us.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." he started, "The good news is I know the owner. The bad?" he paused and winced before saying, "It's Camille."

"Camille?" I asked incredulously. _Why, out of everyone, did it have to be_ _her_ _?_

"Looks like Raphael has her locked up in the basement of the Hotel DuMort." he said with a snort.

"Well, after I punched her, there's no way she'll help me." Clary said with a sigh. _Well, you never know. You punched me and here we are… Though if I had a choice, I would be back in Magnus' apartment, in my PJ's, eating ice cream watching Gossip Girl again._

"She won't have a choice. Trust me." Jace said as he looked at Clary intensely.

He then walked out of the room as we all looked on after him.

 _The butterflies were murdered again…_

I sighed deeply before shaking my head and clearing my thoughts.

 _Jace_ _is_ _just_ _your best friend. Stop thinking about him. He_ _belongs_ _with_ _Clary…_ _Though the fact that they're_ _siblings_ _make_ _s_ _it a bit awkward now… Maybe…_ _No._ _Just no._

"I just gotta go to my room and change…" I said distractedly.

I didn't pay attention as they nodded in agreement, I just left instantly.

I was half-way to my old room when I heard a shout.

 _"LILY!"_

I spun around, expecting an attack.

I relaxed as I caught sight of Clary but tensed up as she approached me.

"Clarissa. What can I do for you-" I started to ask but she cut me off.

She jumped at me and hugged me.

 _You see, it would have been okay if she hadn't of tackled me whilst I_ _was_ _wearing **HEELS**! _

It's the reason why we _both_ ended up on the floor.

"Ow… Clary why did you do that?" I asked with a groan.

She helped me up as she spoke, "I'm sorry…" I went to cut her off but she carried on talking, "I'm sorry stealing the cup. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for being such a bad sister. I'm sorry for picking Jace over you. I'm sorry for not thinking of you. I'm sorry for everything…"

"Woah. Woah." I said as she panted for breath, "Clary. Let me get a look at you…" I scanned her to see if she looked okay. "Look. I'm just as sorry for renouncing you as my sister. I'm sorry for not thinking about your side of the story. I feel just as bad as you do… I'm sorry for being a bad little sister."

We took one look at each other before hugging each other once more.

The next few moments was a blur of gobbled, "I love you" "I missed you." and "I'm sorry…".

We caught up with one another quickly before realising we had a mission to do so we split off to get changed.

* * *

I was walking towards my old bedroom when the whole world went dark.

 _I can't believe someone knocked me unconscious **again**!_

* * *

I woke up groggily to feel that I was being carried.

 _Have I been kidnapped_ _again_ _?_ _FFS!_

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." _Valentine?_

"As we agreed…" I felt the man speaking shift me in his arms "…old friend."

"Oh. You've done well, Starkweather." _Hodge? What did he do?_

"You have brought me the mortal cup _and_ it's guardian." _Oh no…_ "And for that, you have earned your freedom."

"Thank you. It's been a long time since I've been able to breathe fresh air. To see the outside world with my own eyes."

"Well, take it all in. The world is about to change."

I was yanked out of Hodge's arms.

"Wake up sweetheart. A new day is dawning…" _Valentine, I think, shook me, forcing me out of my 'sleep'._

I opened my eyes to see that I was on a boat. I struggled in Valentine's arms and he put me on the floor. _I didn't try to fight him, there are too many people here. I'd just be captured immediately._

"Oh good. You have common sense." he said with a smirk before dragging me over to a giant container of… blood?

He handed me the cup and indicated towards the blood. I gave him a confused look. He can't be asking me to use the cup can he?

"If you want your friends to be safe, you _will_ use the cup."

I shook my head and jerked away from him.

 _I_ _f_ _I do this then he'll make an army! But if I don't do this, he'll kill them._

 _There's only one thing I can do…_

I sighed and grabbed the cup from his grip. _It's still the fake cup… I can't use it properly if it's not real._ _There's no chance_ _of his wretched army._ I glanced back at him, only to find him glaring at me. _If I don't do this, he'll head straight for the others and will find out that there's a fake cup. Despite how much I'm_ _gonna_ _hate myself for doing this,_ _I'll have to switch the cups._

I walked towards the blood, wishing the cups to switch from fake to real. My eyes briefly turned gold, proving my success. _They've been switched…_

The cup glowed white in my hands as soon as it touched my skin. I dipped it into the tub of blood and said, _"_ _Ut_ _in_ _duobus_ _filiis_ _, et non_ _movere_ _. Si vis_ _vivere_ _atque_ _iterum_ _."_ which meant 'As the descendant of two, I activate you. Let the power live once more.'

The blood slowly transformed from its deep red colour to a gold before transforming into an eery white-yellow glow. Valentine pushed me towards the man at the front of the line as he said, "Let the Cup purify this blood. Only the worthy shall survive." _Then I hope you don't survive._ I thought glaring at the speaking man.

"I'm ready." The man said.

"Then drink." he urged. The man drank it and began to retch as he collapsed onto the floor. _Oh my- What happened?_ _Did I do something wrong?_

"Is he dead?" Hodge asked.

"I hope not, otherwise I'm killing princess over here." As Valentine said that, the man got up, "No." Valentine gave the man a seraph blade and it glowed, "He's a Shadowhunter."

Valentine drew the circle rune on the man's neck. "Raziel's blood runs through your veins. You're now the first in a new order of Shadowhunters. I have given you great power… but I expect something in return. Jonathan and Clarissa… find them." Valentine ordered before the newly turned shadowhunter walked away.

"What do you need Jace and Clary for?" I instantly asked.

"We already have the Cup." Hodge said.

"'We?'" Valentine asked.

"Yes." Hodge hesitantly replied.

"I promised you your freedom, Starkweather. Nothing else." Valentine said tautly.

"Have I not proven my loyalty to you?" Hodge desperately pleaded.

"You've only proven your willingness to betray it. Do you really think that I would allow a traitor into my ranks?"

"I brought you the Cup."

"You've served your purpose. Now you're free to go." he dismissed.

"Free? You promised me protection. The Clave will never stop hunting me and you know that."

"Well, now that I have the Cup, the Clave's days are numbered. I'm a man of my word. The Clave will no longer bother you. And you will no longer bother me. Now, I suggest you enjoy your freedom before I change my mind." Valentine said as he turned away, pulling me along with him.

* * *

Valentine didn't make me use the cup again so I quickly swapped them again. I was taken to a cell where I was left in silence and alone.

 _I didn't even have guards. Just myself._

 _I was alone._

At that thought, I started weeping.

 _How did everything end up like this?_

 _A few hours ago, all I was worrying about was whether I'd stumble at the wedding or about the arranged marriage I had. It looks like I'm not even going to reach my eighteenth birthday at this rate._

I don't know how much time passed but after a while, I felt myself drift off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Then you know how slow your death will be if you don't answer my questions." I heard someone say. There was heavy breathing before someone asked, "Where's Valentine and Lissa?"

"Jace?" I asked out loud.

My parabatai spun around and whispered, _"_ _Lissa_ _?"_

I nodded in confusion before I rushed into his arms.

"Jace. I'm here…" I cooed into his ear.

"But how?"

"I was sleeping in my cell when I must have astral projected myself here."

"Cell? That bastard is keeping you in a cell…" he said angrily.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay sweetie. I'm gonna be okay. I'll be okay as long as you are safe. You can't go down this path Jace. No matter what happens, promise me you won't stray from your destiny."

"Destiny? What destiny? That man raised me to kill. That's my destiny."

"You are meant for so much more Jace…"

I felt myself being tugged back so I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm being pulled back Jace. I am gonna miss you."

"Please don't go!" he said desperately.

"I trust you Jace. You'll save me. I know you will." I said with a confident smile before I faded away.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to water being thrown on to my face.

"Get up wench. Valentine requires your presence."

I steeled myself and closed off my vulnerable side. _They may have me but they won't break me. I just need to be strong. For_ _Jace_ _. For_ _me_ _._

 _I didn't let them push me or drag me._ Instead, I walked with my head held high and chin up. _I acted as if this was all beneath me. They can't touch me. They need me._

"Ahhhh. There's the little princess. Let's go…" Valentine said before he pushing me through a portal with him following right behind me.

I stumbled out of the portal to see Clary, Simon and Izzy.

I was tempted to run to them but that was thwarted as Valentine grabbed my arm, dragging me towards him and placing his seraph blade on my neck.

"Clarissa." Valentine greeted Clary.

My eyes started to water at the situation I was in. I held back my tears as I stared at my pseudo siblings across from me. _Where's Alec? I hope he's not hurt_ _._

"So good to see you again." he asked as he stepped forward with me. "Where's your brother?"

"You think I'd tell you?" she asked.

Valentine pushed me to the ground but kept his sword pointed at me. "You won't have to."

"Stay away from her!" Simon valiantly yelled as he ran towards Valentine.

All Valentine did was push him to the floor, causing Izzy to shout, "Simon!" and use her whip to stop Valentine's sword arm from lowering to the defenceless vampire. She gasped, terrified as he yanked his arm back, causing her to collapse on the floor alongside Simon and I.

He went to stab Simon again but Jace came running in screaming, " _STOP!"_

 _"Jace…"_ I whispered in relief as he vowed, "This time you're not getting away."

The shadowhunters that came through the portal with us, picked Izzy and Simon off the floor and held seraph blades to their necks. Valentine left me on the floor with his sword pointing at my heart.

"Finally ready to kill your own father?" he asked sarcastically.

"You abandoned me." Jace said gruffly.

"I was protecting you. You weren't ready then, but you've grown. You've become the warrior I've trained you to be."

"You trained me well." my parabatai grudgingly agreed.

"And yet, I still have so much to teach you. I brought you here for a reason. Look, fight me, and watch your friends die." he said as Alec and Magnus were forced into the room with swords at their necks. _Oh_ _thank the angel._ _At least they're alive._

"See, you are strong, but they make you weak." he said to Jace and took a step towards him.

"Let us go. You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it. But we get Lily back." Valentine turned back around to look at Clary.

"Ah, Clarissa." he sighed happily before stepping towards her. _Can't you just stay still? You're making me dizzy!_ _At least leave me sane when you plan_ _to kill me._ "So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but… the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. It's fated."

Valentine turned back around to face Jace. "You ready?"

Jace looked at everyone around him, all the people he cared for, in danger. He put down his seraph blade. "If I go with you… promise me you won't hurt them. And that you would let Lissa go…"

"You have my word on the first condition. I'm sorry to say I need the little princess for something else…" Valentine said smoothly.

"This is insane." Clary argued as Valentine pulled me from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Jace said.

"Jace… what are you doing? You can't be serious!" Clary's eyes began to fill with tears as her voice began to break and she started to stutter, "Valentine is wrong. You're not like him. I'm not. You're not!"

Jace shook his head and said, "You don't know that, Clary. You don't know that."

"Let them go." Valentine declared and all the rogue shadowhunters released my friends.

"Wait. Lissa. Why aren't you releasing her as well?" Jace asked argrily.

"I need your parabatai for several things, one of which is the obvious, I can't use the Mortal Cup without her. The other reasons are for your wellbeing."

" _My_ wellbeing? I would prefer it if she was safe and away from the **both** of us." Jace spat back.

"No. I need the cup's guardian and you need your parabatai." he smirked at the two of us before saying, "She needs to be with her future husband…"

 _"Husband?"_ Jace and I echoed incredulously.

With that revelation, the tears went away instantly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"The marriage contract. Your arranged marriage, Hodge told me you received the news already. At least now you don't have to find your husband-to-be. He's right here. In front of you. Go on… Reunite. Or… You could do it later if you like, a more private place perhaps?" he said coyly.

Jace got angrier at his words.

Alec spoke up from behind us, "How did you know about the contract?"

"I was there when it was written, boy! I signed it after all…" and he started barking out his cruel laugh. "Go on. From childhood friends to parabatai to lost friends and back to best friends. This is just another leap for your relationship… Now, why don't you show my dear daughter that your future is sealed?" He said before throwing me at Jace.

He hastily caught me but I fell limp against his comforting body. I starting crying as the situation caught up with me.

 _I wanted_ _Jace_ _to love me but now I'm_ _gonna_ _be stuck in a loveless marriage…_ _Why the hell did this have to happen to us. I would take everything back. Even my feelings if it meant that_ _Jace_ _would be happy and be with Clary than to stay in a loveless relationship with me, making the_ _both_ _of us miserable._

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay Lissa. I'm gonna take care of you. I promise." Jace said as he hugged me towards him. I just held on tighter to him. He started stroking my hair as a way to comfort me.

"Give your future bride a kiss Jonathan. Seal the deal, so to speak. Show your darling little sister that you are moving on…" _Kiss?_ _Sure, I liked_ _Jace_ _but I don't want my first kiss with him to be like this._ _I'd_ _rather not break my heart even more._ I froze in Jace's arms and he stopped his movements.

He put his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look up.

 _Is this okay?_ I shook my head and more tears starting to fall down my face. _It's_ _gonna_ _be okay._ He silently said before leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

He was warm and comforting. And oddly enough tasted like strawberries…

 _Why did this kiss have to be better than I expected? Why couldn't I have disliked it?_ I kissed him back. _What? Might as well enjoy it whilst it lasts right?_ He had one hand in my ruined hair, the undo I had at the wedding had fallen a long time ago and the other hand was at my waist on my dirty dress that I had worn at the wedding _. I liked this dress as well._

 _He doesn't love you… He's only doing this because Valentine told him to…_ a voice whispered in my head.

At these thoughts, the tears raining down cascaded even harder.

Jace pulled away after a while and placed his forehead on mine. He wiped

the tears away and gave me a shaky smile.

"I knew you two would be a good match when I saw the two of you together…" Valentine cheered.

 _This was so wrong. But why did it feel so right?_

Alec and Izzy must have had enough torment because they went to walk towards the two of us. Jace pointed his seraph blade at Izzy and his hand at Alec. I was wrapped around his figure, my hands tightly clenching his jacket.

"Get back, get back. Alec, I mean it." he warned them.

"Jace. Lily…" Clary said brokenly as the circle members left through the portal that Valentine had opened. I felt Valentine walk towards us. He grabbed Jace's sword arm and pulled him towards the portal. Jace removed my hands from his jacket and grabbed my left hand and tugged me away.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Jace and I were walking right into the portal with Clary walking behind us saying our name like a mantra. _"_ _Jace_ _…" "_ _Lils_ _…"_

The last thing I saw before we stepped through was Alec holding Clary back from jumping through the portal after us.

* * *

"Join me… and my son…

…And his future bride…" Valentine said with a smirk as he raised the mortal cup above his head. Jace and I stepped forward to stand beside him. I was wrapped up in Jace's arms, quivering in slight fear.

 _How did everything end up like this?_

"Pledge me your loyalty! Together… we can preserve our race and rid the world of the demons who plague it. You are the chosen ones. The new breed of Shadowhunters!"

* * *

 **Surprise guys.**

 **I'm sorry to the Aliec supporters but this was always gonna be a Jace love story.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway…**

 **Either way, I'm proud of the fact that I managed to get 31 reviews, 88 followers, 80 favourites and 1 community as well as 16,413 views.**

 **Thank you to those that supported me throughout these last few months!**

 **I would like to say thank you to…**

LLyvers6 … amandita2907 … Blessedx2 … 8394723 … MACMONKEY … xXLonelySoulXx … StelenaClaceLover09 … ringgold913 … chameleonunlimited3 … victordebilly … Padackllinsy … AGirlInHerOwnWorld … Loverofcreepythings … FanFic Lover36 **for commenting.**

 **Special thank you to** FanFic Lover36 **for the** **criticism and** LLyvers6 for being there from the beginning and supporting me.


	27. News

**Hello you wonderful people.**  
 **I hope you had a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!**

 **If you guys are still into this story and wanna check out the first chapter of the sequel…**

 **It's called** Cursed Love  
 **…which is the second book in the series** The Destined Change

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
